I Like You, Mikan-sensei
by Crimson Knights
Summary: A student-teacher relationship is a taboo in society and is a subject which many people would frown upon. After many obstacles that may seem to stop Natsume and his homeroom teacher, Mikan, from being together, will they still defy the odds and get together again?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

_A student-teacher relationship is a taboo in society and is a subject which many people would frown upon..._

_An unassuming romance story between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga with an age gap of 5 years. After many obstacles that may seem to stop them from being together, will they still defy the odds and get together again?_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

The morning was chilly, yet he just strolled lazily towards the school gate without putting on a jacket. He noticed a group of students crowding around the school notice board. He ignored and walked past them. Just then, someone called his name loudly.

"Natsume!"

He stopped right in his tracks and sighed, "Yes, Ruka? I know it's you."

True enough, Ruka popped right in front of him and beamed. In returned, Natsume gave a small smile. Ruka grabbed Natsume's wrist and dragged him towards the notice board, though Natsume did try to shrug him off but was to no avail. They squeezed their way through the crowd and finally made their way to the front. Ruka pointed at both of their names together with the other names which were printed on a large A3 paper pinned on the notice board. Natsume scanned through the paper, not knowing why his name was there.

"Natsume! How lucky we are to be in the same class again this year!" Ruka cried in joy. "Wow! I'm so glad! What about you, Natsume?"

Natsume racked his brain. He wondered why he forgot that day was a new school semester and it was a new year for everyone. Not only that, everyone, including him, had promoted and had changed classes according to their results last year. He looked at the paper again. His class was 3A and his homeroom teacher was Mikan Sakura-sensei.

"Mikan Sakura-sensei?" Natsume mumbled as he rubbed his eyes in confusion and took another look at the name again.

No kidding. It's really Mikan Sakura-sensei. Natsume grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him out of the crowd. Ruka stared questionably at Natsume for his abrupt behaviour.

Natsume whispered, "Hey, what is going on? Who is Mikan Sakura-sensei? I thought Narumi is our homeroom teacher?"

"How would I know? I thought Narumi-sensei is going to be 3A's homeroom teacher. Next, I think Mikan Sakura-sensei is a new teacher here," Ruka replied. "Honestly, I have never heard of that teacher before."

The two boys walked towards their respective classroom. They pushed opened the door and were greeted by many sweet smiling faces of their new classmates and former ones. They smiled back and took their seats at the back of the classroom, waiting for homeroom to start.

On the other hand, a certain 23-year-old lady was rushing into the teachers' staffroom, carrying a pile of files clumsily in her arms. She dumped them onto her table and began flipping through each and every file hastily. Another teacher walked into the staffroom and saw that clumsy little teacher flipping through the files in a disorganised manner. Shaking her head, she approached the distressed teacher and pulled out a file among the others.

"Mikan-sensei, are you looking for the attendance file?" She queried as she placed the file right in front of the distraught teacher.

Mikan-sensei teared up and threw her arms around her saviour.

"Luna-sensei, thank you very much! You are my saviour! You have found the file!" Mikan cried and took the attendance file from Luna.

Luna laughed for a short while and stopped. She had never seen such a clumsy, yet adorable teacher in her whole life. Mikan let out a soft giggle due to her embarrassment.

Luna patted on embarrassed Mikan and said, "Mikan-sensei, today will be your first day as an official teacher so I guess you wouldn't want to be late on your very first lesson."

Mikan smiled sheepishly at Luna and then stole a glance at her watch. Her smile was wiped off from her chubby face. Her eyes grew big and gulped. Oh no, she was late for 3A's homeroom by 3 minutes! She quickly bowed to Luna and ran out of the staffroom hysterically, leaving confused Luna behind.

As Mikan was running along the hallway, clutching onto the attendance file tightly, she began to ponder how Class 3A would be like and what type of students she would meet in that little four-walled classroom. She smiled with determination as this would be her newest challenge she had ever undertaken before.

So, this was the beginning of the unassuming romance story between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my first GA fanfic. Thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least 5 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Gakuen Alice or its characters, except for this story plot.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Infamous

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 2: Infamous

Every girl in Class 3A was excited to have two famous, handsome and clever boys in their class. Yes, they were none other than Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

The girls surrounded the two boys' tables and tried to get their attentions. Natsume did not even care about those girls and just kept reading his textbook. He didn't even bother to look up at all while Ruka was busy smiling politely at them, even though he didn't even understand a word they said. Well, at least a little.

Just then, a sound of the door being swung opened, followed by pants and quick footsteps stopped everyone's business. They looked up. Right in front of the classroom was a young and beautiful brunette grinning between pants. Everyone had never seen this lady before in their high school lives. The students immediately returned to their seats to have their attendance taken.

"Good morning, 3A! I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Call me Mikan-sensei. I will be teaching you Physics too. Nice to meet you!" The lady said cheerily and bowed politely.

A girl with a short raven hair raised her hand up, catching the attention of the whole class, including Mikan.

"Yes? What is it?" Mikan asked the girl.

The girl stood up and questioned, "Mikan-sensei, pardon me. Are you a new teacher of this school? You don't seem familiar. Besides, Narumi-sensei is supposed to be 3A's homeroom teacher. He said so himself."

"Well, you see," Mikan answered. "Narumi-sensei has been promoted to become our Head of Department in Science. Since I had just joined the teaching staff here not too long ago, I was given his role as 3A's homeroom teacher. Any other questions?"

The girl shook her head and bowed at Mikan before sitting down. Mikan opened her file and began marking their attendance, and at the same time, she tried her best to remember their names and faces. She had also found out that the girl who had questioned her a few minutes ago was called Hotaru Imai.

Many students were warm and friendly. Mikan could feel that she was welcomed here, except for a certain boy named Natsume Hyuuga who kept ignoring her when she called his name many times for attendance. His best friend, Ruka Nogi, had to answer for him. Still, Mikan was not quite happy about his rude behaviour but decided to keep her cool on her first day.

"So, who wants to be our class chairperson? Any volunteers?" Mikan said.

Everyone immediately pointed at a bespectacled boy whose name was Yuu Tobita. That boy blushed heavily and shook his head continuously. He pointed at Hotaru instead.

Hotaru smirked and turned to Mikan, "Mikan-sensei, majority wins. Yuu will be our class chairperson."

Mikan nodded. A class chairperson has to be loved by his classmates and must have the qualities as a leader. She trusted their decisions and Yuu's capabilities. Yuu admitted defeat and covered his face with his palms in embarrassment.

After homeroom, Mikan left the classroom and headed back to the staffroom. She slumped against her chair and began arranging her messy table. Luna sat next to her, holding a cup of coffee.

"How is it?" Luna asked.

"Quite fine." Mikan replied lazily.

"Did Natsume Hyuuga give you any trouble?" Luna queried which made Mikan stare at her with wide eyes.

"He is so rude but he always seems to be studying," Mikan snorted.

Luna was taken aback and said, "That boy never studies! He is very infamous for his rebellious behaviour. He's just lucky that he has the brains for examinations."

Mikan gulped. Infamous? The infamous Natsume was in her class... What a huge responsibility as his homeroom teacher to educate him right. She sighed.

It was finally after school. Natsume and Ruka were walking home together but happened to bump onto Mikan on the way home. She just smiled at them, though she was a little afraid of Natsume.

Ruka beamed and asked, "Mikan-sensei, are you walking back home yourself? Why don't you walk with us?"

Mikan thought for a moment and nodded with a smile. Maybe in this way, she could get to know Natsume more and helped him whatever she could. For Ruka, he was very happy that a teacher would willing to walk with them. Usually, teachers would avoid Natsume. Because of this, Ruka began to find Mikan very interesting whereas Natsume began to take notice of Mikan which he had never did to other teachers in his whole entire life.

Still, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get more reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Hope to hear more from you again! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Remediation

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 3: Remediation

A few weeks had passed smoothly. Mikan was very confident as a teacher by then. She was also loved by many teachers and students. Sometimes, some boys from other classes were seen trying to get her attention every now and then. Well, she was not the type of person who would fall for these though. She could only respond to their school needs as a teacher. That's all. Mikan and Luna had gotten quite close and always shared gossips about their students and their homework.

Mikan walked to Luna's table, holding onto Natsume's Physics paper and placed it in front of Luna.

"He failed his Physics test again! Furthermore, he's the last in class!" Mikan cried hysterically. "What should I do?"

"Give him some remediation. Stay back after school and teach him. This is what I usually do for the past 7 years of teaching." Luna suggested.

"Wow! 7 years of teaching! No wonder you are my senior! Thanks for always guiding me!" Mikan exclaimed and bowed politely.

"No problems, Mikan. If there are any problems, you can always find me if you need help."

"Thanks! I'm so touched!"

With that, Mikan skipped back to her table, getting ready for her next class. Meanwhile, Natsume was walking towards the staffroom. A moment ago, Mikan had called him to see her during lunch break because of his test. He scowled. No teacher had ever bothered about him and his results. Mikan was the first teacher. Honestly, he felt happy that there was someone who actually cared for him, besides Ruka. Well, at least.

Natsume opened the staffroom door and spotted Mikan at the far end of the room. He approached her and greeted her. Mikan looked up and smiled gently at him which made Natsume flinched a little. Natsume tried to remain calm about that. Well, which teacher would continue to smile at his or her student who failed his or her test?

"Hyuuga-kun, do you need any help for Physics? I am thinking if I could conduct a one-to-one tutoring session or maybe a remediation after school would be good too." Mikan said.

"Tutoring session for Physics? No thanks. No remedial too. I can handle it myself," Natsume said arrogantly and defiantly, though he was actually thinking about the opposite.

Mikan raised one of her eyebrows and chided, "Seriously, I know that Physics is one of your hated subjects but remember, this year is your final year in high school. You're going to sit for the most crucial examination this year. Your results for that examination will determine your future. You hear me, Hyuuga-kun?"

Natsume looked down. His Physics had never been good. Last year, he had just managed to pass because of Ruka's help. Ruka had taught him almost everyday.

"Ruka can help me but I don't mind some extra help..."

"Okay. So tuition or remedial? You choose," Mikan asked.

"Both?"

Mikan was dumbfounded. Both? This guy here must be kidding her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Natsume confirmed. "Besides, I'm quite free after Friday's afternoon classes and on Saturday. Must as well make full use of my time."

Mikan thought for a while. Maybe both would be a good choice. She would have to dedicate some of her time to him as well, especially Saturdays.

Mikan smiled and said, "Fine, Hyuuga-kun. I will see you and some other pupils who also had done badly for this test on Fridays after school. However, I will see you personally on Saturdays during noon. I will tell you the location later for the Saturday's tuition."

"Whatever..."

Mikan stood up from her seat, wanting to ruffle Natsume's hair but unfortunately, she tripped over a pile of files which were lying on the floor. Natsume caught a glimpse of something that he shouldn't be seeing. Unknown to her, Mikan got up and saw Natsume looking away, blushing heavily. Mikan thought he was a shy person.

"Hyuuga-kun's blushing is so cute. Heehee!" She giggled, which made Natsume blushed ever harder.

It was pretty obvious that it was not dawn to her that she had just accidentally shown her undergarment to him. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair. She was glad that she had notice a different side of Natsume. Different from the day she first knew him. She walked home together with him and Ruka almost everyday, and realised that he was actually very composed. Not that rebellious like Luna had mentioned. She guessed Natsume just need at least some people to love and care for him. Mikan just wanted to be there for him.

Natsume flinched again at the touch of her fingers. Feeling awkward, he pushed her hand aside and bowed to her, saying his thanks and left. Mikan thought he was still shy and giggled again.

"Gosh! Is that really Natsume Hyuuga?" Luna exclaimed immediately as she got up from her seat after Natsume left. "That guy has become slightly polite. Or is it only when he's with you, Mikan-sensei?"

"I don't think so but in the end, he is still Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan blushed and rubbed her forehead shyly, giving a faint smile across her face.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least 10 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**Moreover, if you are interested in h****ow "I Like You, Mikan-sensei" story came about**, please visit my profile to see how it actually came about. Maybe you can even guess what type of complications I'm going to make in the future for this story. :D  



	4. Chapter 4: Spring

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 4: Spring

It was finally Friday afternoon. Ruka ran to the staffroom to look for Mikan.

"Mikan-sensei!" His voice echoed throughout the hallway and the staffroom as he swung opened the door.

Mikan was startled when her name was called, including everyone in the staffroom. She stood up and spotted Ruka at the door. She placed her fingers against her lips and signaled him to come over quietly. Ruka walked briskly to Mikan and grinned at her. Mikan wondered why he would always maintain that smile of his on his face despite how embarrassing the situation was. Having no choice, she returned a smile.

"Yes, Nogi-kun?"

Ruka blushed and stammered, "Well, you see. I heard that Natsume is in the remedial session every Friday after school. So, I... I would like... I want to attend too!"

Mikan jumped in surprise but calmly replied, "I don't see why you need to attend that. You had gotten an 'A' for the test."

"I... I have to!" Ruka cried loudly, making everyone turned and stared at him again.

Mikan frowned. Could it be he just wanted to be with Natsume? Didn't he have something else better to do? She kept silent for a while and stared at Ruka. She saw eagerness in his eyes. It was like as if his eyes were also begging for her approval. She gave up.

"Fine, then. Go ahead. See you later," Mikan sighed.

Ruka's face became flushed and he looked down, scratching the back of his head.

He stammered again, "Th... Thank you... Mi... Mikan-sen...sei..."

He turned around and before he took a step forward, he turned to face Mikan again. Mikan just stared at him questionably with one eyebrow rising upwards. She could not understand why he had been behaving like this even since she started to walk home with him and Natusme frequently. Neither did Ruka understand this himself. He had been feeling weird to be around Mikan but he just wanted to see her most of the time. At the mean time, he was also afraid he would become one of her fan boys. He knew she would not like to see him becoming one of them.

Mikan asked impatiently, "Yes, my dear Nogi-kun? Is there something on my face? I know I'm ugly but you don't have to hint that to me. I know it myself..."

"No! I didn't mean that," Ruka interrupted. "You're really beau... beautiful and I truly ad... admire that!"

He stammered again. This time, everyone in the staffroom wanted to laugh and teased the flustered boy. Mikan blushed and coughed to hide her embarrassment.

"Thanks, Nogi-kun," Mikan muttered and dragged Ruka out of the staffroom.

Ruka bowed to Mikan before he left. Mikan returned to her table and slammed her face against it. So much so for the embarrassment she and Ruka had caused earlier. Just then, somebody tapped her table. She looked up. It was Luna. Luna shook her head and patted on Mikan's shoulders.

"One word of advice to you. Don't ever be too close to students, especially before they start sticking to you like glue," Luna warned with no smile at all this time.

The school bell rang hours later, signaling the end of school. Many students rushed out of their classrooms and left the school compound, except for a few students who had remedial. Mikan stepped into the classroom immediately and started her session proper.

Meanwhile, Natsume was shocked to see Ruka remained behind. When he asked Ruka for the reason, he just answered that he wanted to wait for him. Natsume suspected it got something to do with Mikan, not him at all. He frowned. He didn't like people to keep secrets from him. As he stared at Mikan at the front of the classroom, he remembered about the incident a few days ago in the staffroom where she fell down. He blushed again and quickly looked away to avoid people seeing how flustered he looked. He looked at the falling cherry blossoms outside the window. It was Spring. It was no longer chilly like the day when he first met Mikan.

"Hyuuga-kun!"

Natsume turned around and faced Mikan who had just called him. She was frowning and tapping her feet impatiently.

"Please pay attention in class," Mikan bellowed.

"Sor... Sorry..." Natsume muttered.

He quickly looked down and started doing his worksheet given by her. Ruka was staring at Natsume's odd behaviour and looked away. He knew Natsume's behaviour was got to do with Mikan. He frowned at the thought of it.

The session ended an hour later. The students left, except Natsume and Ruka. So Mikan called Natsume to come over to her to discuss the location for the tutoring session.

"I'm thinking to come over to your house to conduct the tutoring session. Is it okay?" Mikan queried.

Natsume thought for a while and asked, "Is it okay to have it somewhere else? My house is always bustling with noise pollution. It's hard to concentrate with such noise level."

"Well, then. How about my house? It's quieter there. You don't mind, do you?" Mikan suggested.

Natsume agreed. What other choice he had? Her house? What would it look like? He shrugged. Why should he be thinking of that? It would be just a tutoring session, not visiting her or so whatever.

"Mikan-sensei, will you walk home with us again today?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry, Nogi-kun. I've an appointment afterwards. My fiancé will be picking me up later. I'm so sorry." Mikan apologized. "So I'll take my leave now. Remember about the tutoring session tomorrow afternoon, Hyuuga-kun. See you!"

With that, she left. The boys were the only ones left in the classroom. They stood rooted to the ground, staring at each other, stunned at the words she had just said. She was engaged?

As they walked back home, they kept staring at the full bloomed cherry blossoms on the trees. Cherry blossoms didn't just remind them about Spring, but also Sakura, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 4. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least 15 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. You've made my day! Hope to hear more from you again! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 5: Broken

Natsume stood outside Mikan's doorstep. He had come slightly early and was afraid to press the doorbell. Suddenly, the door swung opened, revealing Mikan in home clothes. She was carrying a watering can, ready to water the plants along the corridor.

She saw Natsume and gasped, "Hyuu... Hyuuga-kun! You are early! I'm so sorry! Come in and take a seat. I'll join you later. For a moment, please."

He nodded and came in. He took a seat on her sofa in the living room and waited patiently while Mikan watered her plants. As promised, she came back minutes later. They started the tutoring session as soon as possible on the dining table.

"So do you understand this chapter? I had gone through that yesterday," Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded and Mikan began flooding him with questions from that chapter. After an hour, Mikan could see a slight improvement in Natsume. She decided to give him a short break before continuing the lesson.

"Hyuuga-kun, do you want any drinks?" Mikan asked.

He shook his head politely and replied, "Plain water would be fine."

Mikan crossed her arms and suggested, "Why don't you try my homemade orange juice? It's nice and sweet. "

Natsume nodded without saying anything and Mikan went into the kitchen. He looked around the living room and spotted three photographs hanging on the wall. He stared at the first one. It was a photo of a couple carrying a young girl between them. The next photograph was an old man with the same little girl. The girl must be Mikan since she looked a lot like her. The last photo was the current Mikan hugging a man next to her. Natsume could tell that the man was her fiancé. He got to admit that her fiancé was very handsome and had a gentle-looking face. Natsume could feel his heart ache a little. He didn't know why but he just knew that the pain had been there since the day before, when Mikan mentioned about her fiancé. Just then, Mikan came out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of orange juice. She noticed Natsume was staring at her photographs and walked over to him. She handed over his drink and he thanked her.

"Interested in my photographs?" she laughed and sat next to him.

"Not really," Natsume replied.

Mikan walked towards the photograph which had the couple and child in it, and said, "These were my parents and this girl is me. My parents had passed away when I was 3 years old and I was adopted by an old man."

Then, she pointed at the other photograph which showed an old man and her together, and commented, "This is him. Cute, isn't he? However, he had passed away three years ago. I really love him but thanks to Yoichi-kun, he lifted me up again."

She pointed at the last photograph and smiled.

"This is Yoichi-kun, my fiancé," Mikan added.

"He seems nice," Natsume blurted.

Mikan smiled and said, "Thank you. By the way, how's the juice? Delicious?"

Natsume nodded slightly as he took a sip of the juice. He really meant that. Mikan thanked him once more and went back to the kitchen. She came back with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Hyuuga-kun, try this! I made them," Mikan said proudly.

Natsume took a piece and nodded with satisfaction, "They look and taste edible. Well, at least."

Mikan frowned and smacked his shoulder lightly. Natsume wanted to laugh but remained calmed.

Mikan took a bite and cried, "It's delicious! I did improve a lot since the last time I baked them."

Suddenly, Mikan accidentally hit her glass and it shattered into millions of fragments. Her juice was all over the floor too. Mikan quickly got up and began picking up the glass fragments. Natsume bent forward and tried to help her but was stopped by her. Yet, he still insisted.

Mikan shouted at him, "You're a guest so sit down! I will handle it myself."

"What will you do if you cut yourself? Let me do it!" Natsume shouted back.

"What will I say if your family members came telling me that you were injured by me?"

"Who cares about that?"

"Me. And why are you so persistent? You should sit down."

"Why am I so persistent? Well, it's because you're my teacher!"

Mikan looked at him, stunned. It was his first time calling anyone his teacher. Mikan gave up and called him to help her. He did as he told. They took a long time clearing the mess up and finally, they took a rest on the sofa.

"You must be tired. Maybe we can call it a day," Mikan said.

Natsume didn't reply her but said otherwise, "Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I do. Pretty lonely here though," Mikan laughed and then shrugged.

The both of them kept quiet for a few minutes. They were dead beat. Mikan turned on the television and began watching the news. Natsume didn't bother about it and nearly dozed off. He only jumped when Mikan gasped. He turned and looked at her.

"Oh no! There was a car accident on a highway!" Mikan exclaimed. "Three people were seriously injured and one driver died when he reached the hospital."

Natsume stared at the television screen silently. Two cars had crashed onto each other on the highway. It was a horrible sight.

Mikan's telephone rang and she picked up, "Yes? This is Mikan Sakura. Oh, Hijiri-san! Okay. What? Yoichi-kun... He..."

Mikan dropped the telephone and shivered continuously. Her face turned pale and her tears welled up in her eyes.

Natsume stood up and asked her worriedly, "What happened? Is it about your fiancé?"

Mikan cried uncontrollably and said, "Yoichi-kun has... He has passed away. He was killed... in that car accident."

Natsume jerked. That car accident? The one on the highway? How could it be? He walked towards his distraught teacher and wrapped her under his arms. She looked like the broken glass that she had just broken. Mikan dug into his chest and cried. She felt so lost and disheartened. She felt like there would be no one staying side by side with her anymore. She really loved Yoichi Hijiri and he was the one and only one who loved her in this world. Her heart could not take it anymore and she collapsed.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 5. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 4. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. You've made my day! Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

**Responses to reviews will be made after every 5 chapters are out. So, do look forward to them!**

**Here they are:  
**

**- KokoroBliss: _Thanks! I will take that into account. Hope to hear more from you soon! By the way, you are the first person to review my first fanfic. :D_**  
**- FloorCita: _Thanks for reviewing continuously. Your reviews have always cheered me up. :D_**  
**- NIEL13: _Yeah! It was already up. Please read Chapter 5. :)_**  
**- Oliviaaaox101: _Thanks a lot!_**  
**- pinkpocket23: _Thank you! I will try my best in descriptive writing. You can visit my profile to see how I managed to think up of this story. :)_**  
**- NonsenceScribbler: _Thank you!_**  
**- SweetRoyale: _I am so flattered by your review but actually, I am no genius. I will take your suggestion into account too. I like that idea! Thanks! :D_**  
**- princessmikan852: _Sure! ;)_**  
**- CaraRein: _Thank you! I will try to write longer in the future. :)_**  
**- Mikana-yukihara: _I have change it to Drama category. So, don't worry about the sad endings. It's not going to be a sad story. :')_**  
**- spica14: _Sure, thanks for your suggestion. I totally agree with you. Please note that Natsume's and Luna's personalities have been altered to match the flow of the story. :)_**  
**- EchizenRyoma: _Yup, Mikan did have one. This chapter will reveal about him though._**

**Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	6. Chapter 6: Wake

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wake

"Mikan! Mikan!"

Mikan could hear a faint and familiar voice, desperate to call her up. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Natsume was shaking her arm. She looked around her and saw herself on her sofa. Upon seeing her awake, Natsume stopped shaking her and heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad that she was fine. Mikan got up and noticed the telephone had put back in place. She covered her face and started sobbing.

"I want to see Yoichi-kun... I really want to... Why does he have to leave me?" she muttered in despair.

Natsume stroked her back, trying to comfort her. His handphone rang but he didn't pick up.

Mikan looked up and asked, "Who is it? What if it is your parents?"

Natsume frowned and replied, "I know it's my father who is calling me. However, I can't leave you alone. I'm not going home till you're fine."

Mikan wiped her tears and sniffed, "I'm fine..."

"You aren't. Who knows? You might do stupid things after I leave," Natsume retorted.

Mikan looked down. He was right. She might lose her sanity and might do something really horrible to herself. She walked towards the telephone and called the Hijiris. After attaining more information about Yoichi's death, she put down the telephone and sobbed again. After a while, she stopped.

"Tomorrow evening is his funeral and I'm attending it. I'm really fine now, Hyuuga-kun. You can go home now. It's very late. Your parents are probably worried now," Mikan said softly.

"Who cares about Dad? He will understand. He won't scold me unless I'm being naughty," Natsume explained.

Mikan asked, "What about your mother? She will be worried too."

Natsume shook his head and muttered, "My mother had passed away when I was young. There is no need to feel worry about me anymore. She doesn't need to and don't have to either."

"That's not true. She still does, even in heaven," Mikan interrupted.

"Same for you. Your parents, that old man and Yoichi will always love you, even in heaven," Natsume added, in a hope to cheer her up.

Mikan felt calmed after hearing his words. She smiled at him and thanked him for comforting her. Natsume blushed a little and looked away. Mikan let out a small laughter and she still thought that he was shy. She reached out her hand and ruffled that boy's hair. Natsume didn't refuse and allowed her to do it. Well, only for this time.

"Now, promise me that you won't do anything stupid when I leave you alone," Natsume said while standing up, preparing to leave as Mikan seemed to look much better.

Mikan looked up at him and gave a faint smile. She nodded.

"I promise. I still have a job to teach and educate all of you. That's my dream. I believe Yoichi-kun will always be in my heart and will always protect me," Mikan answered.

Natsume returned a faint smile and walked to the door. Mikan took her keys and opened the gate for him. He stepped out of her house and bowed to her.

Mikan said, "See you on Monday. Oh yes! Did you just smile just now? It's my first time seeing you smile. Please smile more. You will look more handsome and gentle."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Natsume frowned and retorted. "See you."

He left. Mikan went into her bedroom and decided to take a bath to refresh herself before going to bed early.

The next morning, she woke up early and began preparing herself for Yoichi's funeral. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door and peeped through the peephole. She saw Natsume standing outside. She immediately opened the door for him to come in.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-kun, what make you come here so early in the morning?" she asked in surprise.

Natsume lifted up a plastic bag in his hand and said, "I bet you haven't eaten anything since last night till now so I bought breakfast for you. Don't you dare reject it! I bought it for you."

Mikan heard the emphasis in his last sentence and giggled, "Thanks for worrying about me. I'm such a lousy teacher who doesn't know how to take care of herself. I am so sorry."

Natsume entered the house and placed the food in the kitchen. He opened the food packages and handed to Mikan to eat. She ate it and found it delicious, though she was not hungry at all. She thanked him for the food and served him some tea in returned.

"What time will you be leaving?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe an hour later? I want to help out with the preparations. The Hijiris need more help," she replied softly.

Natsume stood up and muttered, "Well, then. I will take my leave now. Take care."

Before he could take a step forward, Mikan stood up and grabbed his wrist. Natsume turned around and looked at her. He could feel his heart just skipped a beat. Upon knowing what she had done, she quickly let go and apologised. She was stunned by her reaction. She just hated to be lonely. She wanted Natsume to stay next to her. She scolded herself for being selfish. Natsume was only her student. On the other hand, Natsume scolded himself for feeling a little strange when she grabbed his wrist. He should be feeling sad for her. Feeling awkward, he walked to the door. Mikan quickly opened the gate for him and bowed to each other before he left. Mikan closed the door behind her and tears just came out uncontrollably. She just hated that feeling. That feeling of being lonely.

Few hours later, she arrived at the funeral. Before helping the Hijiris, she walked to the wake and saw Yoichi's lifeless body in the coffin. She touched the coffin and said her prayers. She sobbed as her memories with him came flooding into her mind. The Hijiris couldn't bear to see her pain and came to give her a hug. They knew she truly loved him with all her heart. Yoichi's mother placed Mikan's head on her shoulder and stroked her head.

After regaining her composure, she helped out with the food preparations. She saw many Yoichi's relatives, friends and colleagues there. They had sad looks on their faces. She could tell that everyone here loved Yoichi as well. He was a very nice and warm person. That was why she fell in love with him.

She sat down on a chair and took a rest. Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep as she began to dream. It was a happy dream. It was a dream about a girl who looked like Mikan, holding hand in hand with a man who looked like Yoichi Hijiri. Both were smiling and walking side by side along a never ending path with lots of red roses and white carnations falling from the sky like snow.

That dream was so wonderful and nostalgic that Mikan did not even notice that a single tear had just rolled down her rosy cheek.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 6. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 5. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. You've made my day! Hope to hear more from you again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Alone

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Alone

"Natsume-oniichan!" shouted a little girl as she came running towards the foyer. "Welcome back!"

"Good morning, Aoi! I'm back," greeted Natsume as he entered into his house.

Aoi hugged him and ran into the kitchen. She went to inform their father that Natsume had returned home. His father walked out of the kitchen and did an akimbo.

"Where were you so early in the morning?" his father asked angrily.

Natsume ignored him and went into his room. Aoi followed him quietly.

"Dad is angry. Please say something to him. He will understand," Aoi said.

Natsume sighed and walked out of his room. Aoi followed him behind and they both entered the kitchen.

Their father bellowed, "Natsume, you'll not have lunch until you tell me where you've gone!"

Natsume replied, "I went to look for my Physics teacher. I left my homework at her house yesterday. She returned it to me."

"How can you be so forgetful? Alright. You can have lunch. I hope you didn't lie to me. I trust you," his father said.

Natsume nodded and returned to his room again while his father continued to prepare lunch for the three of them. Aoi went to the living room and turned on the television to watch.

Natsume lay on his bed and his mind began to replay the scene whereby Mikan grabbed his wrist when he was about to leave. He wondered why her reaction was weird. It was as if she didn't want him to leave. No, it was not possible for that to happen. He was only a student. What could he do for her?

After lunch, Natsume left the house again. He had told his father that he would be meeting Ruka for a group study. This was not a lie at all. He went to Ruka's house and found Yuu, Hotaru and three other classmates were there too. They immediately started the group study. They studied for at least 2 hours continuously and then, they took a rest.

Ruka sat next to Natsume and queried, "How's the tutoring session?"

Natsume shrugged and replied, "Quite fine."

He could not tell Ruka what had happened to Mikan. It was horrible to see Mikan like that. Suddenly, Hotaru threw a piece of paper at Natsume. He turned and scowled at her.

"What's your problem?" he growled.

Hotaru smirked and said, "I hope you didn't do anything to Mikan-sensei. I know you are one of her fan boys."

Ruka and the rest laughed loudly.

One of their classmates who were in the study group grabbed Hotaru's arm and asked, "Is this true?"

"There's no way I am her fan boy! Stop sprouting nonsense! I'm going home!" Natsume shouted angrily.

Hotaru laughed, "Sumire-san, you heard that."

That girl, Sumire Shouda, heaved a sigh of relief. She was one of Natsume's fan girls and she had a huge crush on him. Natsume rubbed his temples as this was too embarrassing. The other two classmates were Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme. They kept teasing Sumire's obvious attraction to Natsume. Sumire got angry and gave each of them a punch on their stomachs. They groaned in pain.

After which, they studied for another 1 hour before leaving Ruka's house. Natsume walked to a nearest cafeteria to have early dinner. His mind was still thinking about Mikan. He wanted to help her really badly but couldn't think of anything to do so. As he kept thinking about it, he unknowingly walked to Mikan's house and waited outside.

Meanwhile, Yoichi's mother approached the tired Mikan who had been consistently helping the Hijiris for the past few hours.

She said, "Mikan-chan, it's already past evening. You can go home and take a rest."

Mikan smiled and shook her head.

Yoichi's mother frowned and said, "You have to teach tomorrow. You got to rest. Don't worry too much. We will handle it ourselves."

"But... I..."

"Mikan-chan," she interrupted. "I had a dream last night. Yoichi had told me something about you. He wanted me to tell you this."

Mikan stared at her. Yoichi's mother smiled at her and placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"He said he wanted you to move on. He doesn't want you to be stagnant at where you're right now. He believed that you'll find someone who will care for you and love you like he did. He even said that you're no longer alone as there will be someone waiting for you."

Mikan's eyes became red again and whispered softly, "He said that? Why? There's no way I could stop loving him. He is a part and parcel of my life."

"Even the Hijiris and I want you to move on, my dear. Yoichi, including us, loves you and we don't want to see you in pain."

Mikan tried to control her tears. She bowed to Yoichi's mother and thanked her for the encouragement.

However, Yoichi's mother just replied, "It's okay, my dear. You are still young and there is still a long way for you to go. Don't give up. Just remember, you're not alone."

With that, Mikan left and took a cab home. The sky had turned quite dark. Yoichi's mother's words were still echoing in her mind. She was not alone anymore? Who was that someone who would be waiting for her?

When she reached home, she noticed a small figure sitting cross-legged on the ground outside her doorstep. As she approached, the figure became distinct. It was Natsume who was reading his textbook while sitting on the floor. She gasped and ran towards him. Natsume heard her rapid footsteps and quickly looked up.

"Hyuuga-kun, why are you here? It's chilly at night! You'll catch a cold!" she shrieked as she helped him to stand up.

Natsume didn't reply but sneezed. Mikan became worried.

"How long have you been sitting here? It's foolish!" Mikan reprimanded.

"It's not!" Natsume argued back. "I'm waiting for you to return home safely!"

Mikan immediately opened the door and dragged him into her house. She closed the door behind her, fearing they might disturb her neighbours.

"Now, tell me. How long have you waited?" Mikan asked calmly.

"About 3 hours?" Natsume replied.

Mikan was flabbergasted and shouted, "That's crazy! You've wasted your time waiting for me. What are you thinking? Don't you have other better things to do?"

"I was worried," Natsume muttered softly. "I thought you might be all alone. This morning, you grabbed my wrist when I was about to leave. So I had been thinking about it and realised that you might be lonely. That was why you did that."

Mikan blushed and denied, "I... I'm not."

Natsume looked away to hide his flustered face. He was so embarrassed for saying such words. He had never said those kinds of words to anyone before in his whole life. He stole a glance at Mikan whose face was bright red and then, he looked away again. He could feel his heartbeat increased.

He stammered, "Mi... Mikan, you're not... not alone at all."

Mikan stared at him. Those words were the same as what Yoichi and his mother had said before. Her tears came out again. She just couldn't control herself. Natsume noticed the tears and quickly handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her tears and looked at Natsume again.

"What makes you think that I am not alone at all?" Mikan asked.

Natsume shrugged and blushed heavily. Mikan just kept staring at him. Natsume couldn't take it and proceeded to give her a hug. Mikan gasped at his sudden reaction. She tried to struggle to break away from him but he held her very tightly.

"Mikan, you're not alone. I will always be there for you," Natsume whispered. "I like you..."

Mikan stopped struggling and stood there dumbfounded. That person whom Yoichi's mother had mentioned, was it Natsume? No, it couldn't be. He was just a student.

When Natsume realised what he had done, he quickly let go of Mikan. He apologised for his abrupt behaviour and opened the door. He quickly ran out of the house in embarrassment whereas Mikan just stood there rooted to the ground. Her heart pounded pretty rapidly against her chest.

Yes, she was not alone anymore.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 7. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least 30 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 6. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. You've made my day! Hope to hear more from you again! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Confront

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 8: Confront

"Mikan-sensei!"

Mikan shuddered. She stopped walking and turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

"Yes, Nogi-kun? What can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Will you walk home with us today? You haven't been walking home with us for many days since last Friday," Ruka muttered.

Mikan forced herself to smile harder and stammered, "I... I can't. I've a... a meeting today. I'm so sorry."

She quickly turned away from Ruka and walked away. Ruka frowned. Something was not right. He could feel that Mikan-sensei was avoiding him and Natsume. He ran after Mikan.

"Why do teachers' meetings happened everyday since last Friday? It never happened before!" Ruka shouted.

Mikan stopped walking and explained, "Your term tests are coming so we need to brainstorm questions together. Please understand, Nogi-kun. I will walk home with you guys after your term tests have finished."

Ruka was still not convinced and said "I understand but I will still wait for you..."

"Sorry, I... I really can't walk home with you guys today." Mikan interrupted. "I'm not going straight home after work. I've to meet someone else later."

"Is it your fiancé?" Ruka joked, oblivious to Mikan's discomfort.

Mikan knew that Ruka had no idea about Yoichi's death so she didn't get too offended by his question. She just shook her head. It seemed that Natsume didn't tell anyone about it, even to his best friend. She was relieved but she could feel a sudden pang of regret. Why was she regretting? What was it for? She couldn't understand herself at all. Was it because she had been trying to avoid Natsume for many days? Confused, she let out an awkward laughter which made Ruka stare blankly at her.

Before Ruka could question about her weird behaviour, the school bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. He bowed to Mikan and headed back to his classroom. Mikan sighed and walked to the other class for Physics lesson.

After school, Mikan headed to the conference room with Luna and another teacher, who seemed to have also taken a liking to Mikan. That lady was called Nobara Ibaragi. As the three of them entered into the room, they were greeted by Narumi and the Second Head of Science Department, Misaki. Misaki handed Nobara a stack of papers filled with Biology questions while he handed both Luna and Mikan a few pieces of papers on Physics.

"I've checked through both Biology and Physics test papers. Narumi-sensei has approved them but he professed that the difficulty level of the Physics paper is too high. Will you do something about it, Mikan-sensei?" Misaki asked.

Mikan nodded and replied, "Yes, Misaki-sensei! Would you mind giving me a few more days to modify those questions? I will get them done by next Monday."

"It's fine to hand in next Thursday. We've another meeting on that day though. Your weekends are precious. If you don't spend them wisely with your loved ones, you might never get the time back in the future!" Misaki joked and Narumi laughed.

Mikan and Nobara giggled. Luna coughed, stopping their laughter and everyone continued their serious meeting. Luna handed in her Chemistry test papers to Misaki for inspection. Both Narumi and Misaki praised Luna for her diligence and punctuality of handing in proposals. Mikan and Nobara clapped their hands in awe. Well, just as expected from their senior. Luna just rubbed her forehead and gave a slight blush.

"Luna-sensei, will you modify those Physics questions with Mikan-sensei since you've also set them with her?" Narumi said.

Luna smiled and replied, "Yes, Narumi-sensei."

"Oh yes! Nobara-sensei, your paper is fine. You can start printing the test papers first. Is that okay?" Narumi queried.

Nobara nodded with a reply, "Yes, Sir!"

Narumi, being a casual person, laughed heartedly which made Misaki give him a light punch on his shoulder. Nobara just stared at them, speechless. With that, the meeting was dismissed. The three ladies went to a nearest restaurant to have their dinner. They chose their seats near the window.

"My treat! Eat what you want to eat!" Nobara cried excitedly.

Luna laughed and said, "Then the next treat will be mine!"

"After yours, will be mine!" Mikan chirped.

The ladies laughed and placed their order. As they waited for their meal to be ready, Nobara and Luna chatted continuously but Mikan remained silent for a long time.

Nobara suddenly turned to Mikan, giving her a worried look and asked, "Mikan-sensei, are you fine?"

Mikan grinned and answered, "Very fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard about that," Nobara spoke softly. "About your fiancé..."

"Oh! About that?" Mikan interrupted. "I... I'm still trying my best to get over it. Don't worry about me. I may not look like it, but I'm actually a strong-willed person."

Mikan assured Nobara but she was still quite worried for her.

Luna patted on Mikan's shoulder and said warmly, "You know, you can always rely on us. What are friends for?"

Mikan smiled and thanked the both of them. Nobara and Luna smiled back at her. Both of them really liked Mikan. She was just too adorable, innocent and pleasant. Finally, the food came and the ladies gobbled down the food happily.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Natsume were still on their way back home. Both of them were very silent. They hadn't been communicating with each other since last Monday which was a few days ago. Ruka felt uneasy and wanted to break the ice between them but were afraid to do so. Natsume just carried on walking, as if nothing was bothering him at all. Ruka didn't know why he behaved this way but he suspected that it was got to do with Mikan.

He took a deep breath and with all his courage, he called out, "Natsume, about last Saturday, did something happen to you and Mikan-sensei? Honestly."

Natsume ignored him and continued walking. Ruka became frustrated and gave Natsume a small punch on his back.

"Hey, Natsume! I'm talking to you! What's wrong with you? Are you hiding something from me? Natsume!" Ruka shouted at his ears.

Natsume finally responded. He stopped and looked at Ruka irritably.

"What do you want, Ruka? Nothing happened. You hear me? Nothing happened." Natsume bellowed.

Ruka frowned and challenged, "Are you sure? Both you and Mikan-sensei are acting weird. Care for an explanation?"

"Well, of course we are! Tell me which person wants his or her loved ones to be dead? Which person wants to stand there and watch that poor person crying over his or her loved ones? It is just as good as doing nothing for that person!" Natsume shouted.

Ruka was taken aback. What exactly happened to the both of them?

"Well, I'm so sorry for being intrusive," Ruka retorted. "However, my intuition tells me that something happened to Mikan's fiancé. Am I right?"

Natsume sighed at Ruka's great ability to figure out things fast. He nodded.

"Promise not to tell anyone about it?" Natsume spoke softly.

Ruka nodded.

"You're right about her fiancé. He had passed away last Saturday." Natsume added.

Ruka gasped and quickly apologised, "Sorry, Natsume! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had actually mentioned about her fiancé to her just now! Oh dear!"

Natsume nearly smacked his own face but just sighed even deeper and walked ahead. Ruka ran to catch up with him.

When they had reached Ruka's house, they said their farewells before separating. Before Natsume turned to walk at another direction, he heard Ruka's voice called his name. This time was in a very serious tone. Natsume turned to face him.

Ruka said, "Natsume, I know how you feel about Mikan and I know you want to help her."

"So?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

"So," Ruka continued. "I will not give up too."

Natsume stared blankly at him. Ruka returned a very serious look on his face.

"I like Mikan-sensei..." Ruka said softly and immediately ran into his house. "See you tomorrow!"

The door slammed right in front of Natsume. Natsume stood rooted to the ground and was totally speechless.

Well, what type of trouble had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. Any suggestions on how you want the story to go about are more than welcome. I wish to get at least some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 7. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Though it did not reach 30 reviews, all the reviews had actually touched me and I nearly cried due to happiness. Hope to hear more from you again! :'D**

**Moreover, if you are interested in h****ow "I Like You, Mikan-sensei" story came about**, please visit my profile to see how it actually came about. Maybe you can even guess what type of complications I'm going to make in the future for this story. :D


	9. Chapter 9: Ice

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ice

The Cherry Blossoms were still blooming and everywhere was filled with pink petals. Natsume walked slowly along the roadside, heading towards Mikan's for his tutoring session. He was reluctant to see her face to face, especially after what he had done to her. He felt so regret. Why did he do that in the first place?

When he reached her house, he pressed the doorbell and waited for a moment. Mikan opened the door and greeted him. She let him enter into her house and they took their seats at the dining table. They started the tutoring session as soon as they sat down. There was no conversation between them other than the topic from the Physics lesson. They were totally cold to each other, like a thick layer of ice had been placed between them. Deep down inside their hearts, they felt uneasy and tensed. They didn't know how to talk normally to each other anymore.

After one hour of tutoring, kind Mikan gave Natsume a short break. As usual, she gave him a glass of homemade orange juice and cookies.

"Hyuuga-kun, two weeks will be the start of your term tests. Do well, especially Physics. No failure, please. I expect at least a 'B' from you." Mikan said as she munched on her cookie.

Natsume didn't respond. He just looked straight outside the window while sipping the juice. Mikan frowned. It seemed like everything was back to square one as Natsume was being rude just like when he had ignored her on the first day of school. She wanted to scowl but she forced herself not to be childish. Instead, she quickly took away the plate of cookies when she saw Natsume tried to grab one cookie. Natsume was shocked when he found that his favourite cookies were missing. He shot a glare at Mikan. She smirked at his funny reaction.

"Fine! That's childish. Do you have deprived childhood?" Natsume taunted which made Mikan flare up.

"What did you just say?" Mikan shouted. "You didn't answer me just now, so that's why..."

"That's why you wanted attention?" Natsume laughed. "Oh, come on! How bad was your childhood? Let me say it once more. You're pretty childish."

Mikan's face turned bright red. The thick layer of ice between them seemed to have melted by some flames. Flames that could start a huge war. Mikan slammed the plate of cookies onto the table and pointed at Natsume.

She shrieked, "You are so dead, Hyuuga-kun! You're so lucky that you're not my son or else, I would've killed you with my bare hands!"

"Oh yeah! If you're my daughter, I would've hit your head millions of time to make sure your head isn't lucid at all!" Natsume retorted.

Mikan took another sip of the juice and shouted, "Hey! Which part of my head is lucid?"

"Everything?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. Natsume, who was still sitting on the dining chair, was shaking his leg casually and sipping the juice. She had enough.

She stomped right in front of him and challenged, "Since you like to argue so much, I want you to get an 'A' for Physics. If you fail to do that, you're going to have Physics remedial everyday after school!"

Natsume shrugged and asked, "What if I've an 'A' for it? Any prize?"

"Yes, there is," Mikan professed. "I will take you out for dinner. Not only that, you will not have to attend any remedial anymore and you can take a break from the tutoring session, if you want to. Deal?"

"Deal!" Natsume cheered loudly.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and start our lesson proper!" Mikan said impatiently.

Both of them laughed. What kind of scene did they create just then? Well, it must be very chaotic and childish. It was as if two children was busy rattling between themselves. They sat down and studied for another hour. They had finally broken the ice between them.

On the other hand, Aoi was loitering around the neighbourhood. She was holding onto a small piece of paper which had an address on it. She groaned. She was lost. She took out her handphone and dialed for Natsume. She waited for his response but he didn't pick up. She called him again, yet still no response. She scowled and kicked a stone on the ground out of frustration. She muttered some curses under her breath.

"Ouch!" a voice groaned in pain.

Aoi turned around and spotted a familiar face, right in front of her.

"Ru... Ru... Ruka-oniisan!" she called out, feeling startled. "Sorry! Did that stone hit your head? Does it hurt a lot?"

Ruka rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly, "Yes, you did but it's okay. It's not on purpose though."

Aoi looked at Ruka with a guilty look on her face. She noticed Ruka was wearing a sleeveless sports tee and a pair of track pants. He must have gone for exercise.

"What a coincidence, Aoi-chan!" Ruka exclaimed, changing the mood of the atmosphere.

"Yes! Are you jogging?" Aoi asked.

Ruka beamed and replied, "Of course! What about you? You look very lost. Do you need some help?"

Aoi hesitated and looked at the paper. Ruka stood next to her and took a peep.

He squinted with his eyes and queried, "Is that Mikan-sensei's home address? Why do you have it?"

"I have to go there. Dad wants me to keep an eye on Natsume," Aoi snorted.

Ruka stared questionably at her and asked, "Why?"

"Last Saturday, he came home late and the next morning, he went back to her house to take his things. Dad said that he was wasting so much time and ought to be changed," she replied.

"I don't see anything is wrong here. The tutoring session might end late last week and sometimes, Natsume might have some mental distresses which make him forget to take his things along with him. You know, accidents might happen anytime," Ruka reasoned.

Aoi looked very unconvinced so Ruka took the paper away from her hand and commented, "Her residence is not quite far away. Just walk straight and turn left, then you will arrive at her place. Any other questions?"

Aoi nodded and replied, "Yes. Can you accompany me? I'm scared."

Aoi gave Ruka her pleading eyes. She was extremely good at manipulating people with those pair of crimson eyes. Her eyes began to water and her gaze was so powerful that Ruka had to give in.

"Alright. You win." Ruka surrendered and sighed in defeat.

Aoi cheered and Ruka led the way instead.

Meanwhile, Mikan was marking Natsume's homework while he was trying very hard to solve the challenging questions. He kept scratching his head annoyingly and this had caught Mikan's eyes.

"Hey, if you have any problems, just ask me. I will not be responsible for any of your hair loss. You get that?" she taunted.

Natsume looked up at her and stuck out his tongue. With that, he looked down, continuing with his work. Mikan felt so insulted and pouted. Nobody had stuck their tongue out at her before. She threw an eraser onto Natsume's head and he flinched. He looked at her irritatedly while she shot him a glare.

"How rude! Don't you dare go around sticking your spiteful tongue out at people's innocent face!" Mikan chided.

"Same for you. You are childish enough to throw an eraser at other's head," he retorted.

Mikan threw another eraser at him and said, "Be quiet and concentrate on your work. Or else you will not be going back home early. I'll forbid you."

Natsume smirked and teased, "It's okay. I haven't been spending any quality time with you for many days since last Sunday."

Mikan blushed intensively. She stood up and walked away from the dining table, covering both of her ears.

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" she chanted loudly.

Without warning, her right foot got entangled by a few wires on the floor in the dining room. She screamed as she fell. Her body slammed against a small table. She groaned in pain.

"Mikan! Watch out!"

Mikan looked up as soon as she heard a desperate and terrified voice called out to her. Much to her horror, a vase which was originally on the table top, toppled over and was going to land on her within a few milliseconds. Instinctively, she curled herself into a ball with both hands covering her head. She was prepared to suffer a back pain later on. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Ouch!"

Then, it was followed by a crashing sound. Mikan jerked. That voice was not hers at all. It sounded deeper than hers. There was no pain at all. She looked up shivering and nearly screamed. Natsume was right on top of her and his whole shirt was soaking wet, including his hair. The broken vase was lying on the floor. Mikan quickly got on her feet and lifted Natsume up. He kept rubbing his back where the vase had landed on.

"Hyuuga-kun! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! You should've left me alone!" Mikan said in a terrified voice.

Natsume waved his hand at her and muttered, "I'm fine. Most importantly, are you fine as well?"

Mikan's tears began forming in her eyes. She had never felt so guilty before.

Mikan stammered softly, "Let... Let me wash your shirt. Please dry... Dry yourself."

Natsume raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disapproval, saying, "I can't, especially when I'm alone with a girl."

Mikan pulled his shirt lightly and dragged him into the toilet.

"Why don't you take off your shirt here? Give me a minute. I'll be back with a towel to dry you. When I return, I want that shirt to be handed in to me for washing and drying." Mikan ordered and walked away, closing the toilet door behind her.

After grabbing a clean and dry towel from her wardrobe in her bedroom, she heard a doorbell rang. She immediately ran to the door, clutching onto the towel in both hands. She peeped through the peephole and gasped. It was Ruka and a 'mini feminine Natsume'. She opened the door and stared at them with wide eyes, instead of greeting them which she normally did. The three people exchanged glances from one another until Ruka broke the perfect silence.

"Hello Mikan-sensei!" Ruka greeted cheerily.

"Hello Ruka. Why are you here? Who is she?" Mikan asked while looking at the 'mini feminine Natsume'.

"Mikan! I've taken off my shirt! What's taking you so long? Who's at the door?" a voice called out from behind.

Mikan turned and saw Natsume standing behind her. Ruka and the girl gasped.

Natsume saw them and asked, "Ruka and Aoi? Why are you both here?"

Aoi's face turned pale and stammered, "O...Onii-ch... chan... Your... shirt... Ha... Half... nak..."

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, Aoi fainted.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get at least 40 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 8. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Hope to hear more from you again! :D  
**

**Since it is a holiday now, I might consider posting the next chapter this coming Thursday. That means I will be posting twice a week, instead of once a week. What do you think? Let me hear your opinions! :)  
**

**Oh yes! This Friday, I will publish another GA fanfic called 'Just Three Wishes'. Hope you can support me! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

It was a total misunderstanding. It was not what Ruka and Aoi thought of it at all. Mikan and Natsume were innocent. They were not doing anything immoral at all. Both of their reactions were drastic after seeing Natsume's bare chest while saying some words which were actually very misleading. To keep the story short, the whole scene was misleading.

"Shall I demand for an explanation?" Ruka asked while taking a seat on the sofa.

"This is not what you think it is!" Mikan defended.

Natsume shot Ruka a deadly glare while carrying Aoi in his arms and placed her on the sofa next to Ruka.

Ruka frowned and continued, "Mikan-sensei, can you explain what this is all about?"

He pointed at Natsume's chest and his shirt. Mikan could feel her face turned beat red. She shrugged. Natsume shoved Ruka's hand aside and threw his shirt at Mikan.

"Go and wash it quickly. I'll explain it to them," Natsume said and Mikan quickly stumbled into the kitchen where the washing machine was.

"Now, say it," Ruka demanded.

Natsume sighed and said, "It's all started like this. She tripped over some wires and fell down. The vase seemed to obey gravity and came falling on her as well. Then, I came and rescued her. The liquid in the vase had spilled all over my shirt and Mikan had to wash it for me. How can she wash it without having me taking it off? Right?"

Ruka saw the broken vase and nodded approvingly, "Sounds better and better."

Natsume gave Ruka a light punch on his shoulder and Ruka laughed.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Natsume. Aoi and I just got a shock of our lives. Who knew that our dearest shy Natsume would make his move on his teacher?" Ruka joked. "Well, luckily, it was all a misunderstanding. What a relief!"

Natsume blushed a little and gave another light punch on his shoulder. Both of them laughed. Aoi woke up, due to the laughter of the boys. She looked at Natsume sheepishly and was about to close her eyes again. She noticed his top was not cloth and stared at him in bewilderment.

She screamed, "Natsume-oniichan, you're still underage to do it!"

"What?" Natsume asked, giving her an uninterested look. "Just wait a few more months and I'll be in the legal age."

Ruka laughed harder while Aoi clenched her fists and began making a ruckus. Annoyed by the commotion in the living room, Mikan stepped out of the kitchen and threw the towel at Natsume.

"Go wipe yourself and stop bullying the girl," Mikan bellowed and hugged Aoi.

Natsume grabbed the towel and retorted, "That shorty is my sister, Aoi."

Aoi pushed Mikan away and began pouting, "I'm not short. I'm just not tall enough. I'm 14 years old and will be 15 in a few months time. At that time, you'll see how tall I am!"

Aoi turned and looked at Mikan. Feeling a little awkward, Mikan gave a huge grin and ruffled Aoi's hair. Aoi flinched and blushed.

"So, why are you two here? Accompanying Natsume?" Mikan asked Ruka and Aoi.

Aoi replied, "My dad wants me to keep an eye on Natsume. Who knows? Natsume had tried to make a move on you. Luckily, I came on time and stopped him."

Natsume flung the towel onto Aoi's face and she shrieked.

"What about you, Nogi-kun? Dating with little Hyuuga-san?" Mikan joked.

Ruka's jaws dropped. How dense could she be?

"Please, we are not dating. I was just merely showing her the way to your house," Ruka said.

Aoi nodded furiously and Mikan smiled at her. Aoi was just too cute. Aoi blushed again. She quickly ran to Natsume and put his ear closed to her mouth.

She whispered, "Mikan-sensei is too adorable for you! You can't take her away with your filthy hands, Natsume-oniichan."

Natsume blushed and retorted, "You don't seem to get the situation right! This whole thing is a misunderstanding!"

Aoi stared blankly at her brother. Natsume and Mikan tried explaining their story behind the misunderstanding. Aoi blushed again and apologised to the both of them.

Mikan ran back to the kitchen to put the shirt into a dryer. Natsume returned to the dining table and continued his work. The two teenagers were hanging around the living room, admiring every single thing in the house. Mikan served them orange juice and cookies. After that, she returned to the kitchen and came back with Natsume's dry and warm shirt.

"Here you go!" she said and handed the shirt to Natsume.

He thanked her and put it on. Mikan took a look at her watch and gasped. It was very late. Natsume's father would be very worried and angry by then.

Mikan gave a foolish laugh and said, "It's late. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. You can leave now. See you on Monday."

Natsume packed his things and asked while pointing at the broken vase, "What about this? Need any help?"

Mikan blushed and shook her head. She could handle the cleaning up herself. Neither did she want his father to question her about Natsume's tardiness. She led the three to the door. After exchanging their farewells, the teenagers left. Mikan smiled because it was a weird and interesting day. She had managed to break the ice between the boys and herself, and overcame her depression of losing Yoichi.

She walked back to the dining room and cleared the mess. She wondered how many times she should break glasses and porcelains before she would be satisfied, though it wasn't on purpose at all. She looked up and noticed the photograph of Yoichi and herself. Her fingers ran through the frame, touching the face of Yoichi in the photo. She smiled and murmured his name a few times before saying her prayers. Yoichi's gaze looked charming and warm in the photo. Her memories of Yoichi began flooding into her mind. It felt so nostalgic as if he was right next to her.

Suddenly, Natsume's worried face came into her mind. Mikan jerked. Why was she thinking of him? She looked at Yoichi in the photo.

A voice which sounded like Yoichi's mother echoed in her mind, "He said he wanted you to move on. He doesn't want you to be stagnant at where you're right now. He believed that you'll find someone who will care for you and love you like he did. He even said that you're no longer alone as there will be someone waiting for you."

Another voice cut in, "Mikan, you're not alone. I will always be there for you. I like you..."

That voice sounded like Natsume's. Mikan closed her eyes in disbelief. She felt so unfaithful and guilty. She had promised Yoichi a long time ago that she would love no one but him. She couldn't explain why her mind was filled with Natsume and his voice.

She looked at the photo again. She muttered something while looking at Yoichi in the photo, as if he was listening to her.

This was what she said, "Hey dear, is that guy whom I'm thinking about right now is that someone whom you told your mother about?"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get at least 40 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 9. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Hope to hear more from you again! :D  
**

**Since it is a holiday now, I might consider posting again this Friday. That means I will be posting thrice a week, instead of once a week. What do you think? Let me hear your opinions! :)  
**

**Oh yes! This Friday, I will publish another GA fanfic called 'Just Three Wishes'. Hope you can support me! :D**

**Responses to reviews will be made after every 5 chapters are out. So, do look forward to them!**

**Here they are:  
**

**- ****spica14**: _Thanks! :)_  
**- FloorCita: _Thanks for reviewing! :D  
- _SilverMeaning of Life and Love: _Thanks! Natsume will definitely help her move on!_  
****- Mikana-yukihara: _Yup! Haha! :D_  
- Block Out The Noise: _Oh! Thank you! :)_  
- ThESeVeNDeaDlySiNZ: _Thank you! :)_  
- Iarepiggie: _Thank you very much!_  
- CrimsonAngel26: _Thanks!_  
****- CaraRein:** _Thanks for always reviewing! Aoi's and Ruka's expression will be in this chapter. It's fun to write about their shock espressions!__  
_**- EchizenRyoma: _I cannot spoil the story though but the story will definitely turn out well! As for Luna... Hmm... I can't say if she is going to be a traitor. Maybe she might or might not be. ;P_**  
**- Chiyo-chan: _I like that part too! Thanks!_  
- Midnight-Waterlily33: _Thanks for the critique! I will take that into account. I tend to write the story in a rush so it is not surprising for me to make a lot mistakes. Hope to hear more from you soon! ;D_**

**Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	11. Chapter 11: Family

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 11: Family

The sound of the telephone echoed throughout the house, cutting Mikan's peaceful sleep. It was midnight. Who could've possibly called her so late at night? She stumbled out of bed and headed to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Sakura's residence. May I know who's on the line?" Mikan said sheepishly and let out a small yawn.

"Hello, I'm Yoichi's mother. Is this Mikan Sakura-san?" a panicked voice could be heard over the line.

"Yes, I am. What happened, Higiri-san?" Mikan asked as she was surprised that Yoichi's mother called her.

She could hear sobbing sounds and it seemed that Yoichi's mother was crying.

"My husband... I don't know what happened to him. All of the sudden, he just collapsed and was admitted to the hospital. He was still in the operation room. It had been an hour, yet there is no news about him. The doctors are still inside. What am I going to do?" she cried in between sobs.

Mikan gasped in horror and said "Which hospital are you in right now? I'll be there as soon as possible."

After telling her the location, Mikan brushed her teeth and changed into her formal clothes. She would not know how long she would be in the hospital and furthermore, there would be school the next morning. She grabbed her handbag and some files with her, and left the house hurriedly.

When she arrived at the hospital, she saw Yoichi's mother sitting outside the operation room alone. Mikan rushed to her side and placed her hand on her back, comforting her. Mikan felt sad for her as her husband was her only family member left. Her son had left the pitiful world, leaving his parents. Mikan stroke her back gently and she allowed her to lean against her shoulder for support.

They didn't spoke a word until two doctors came out of the room. The ladies sprang out from their seats and ran to the doctors.

"Doctor, how is my husband? What happened to him?" Yoichi's mother asked exasperatedly while pulling the doctors' coat.

"His heart had stopped due heart attack, causing him to collapse. He's fine now after we had pumped some electricity to his heart. You can go in and see him but you mustn't wake the patient up. He needs some rest to recuperate himself," the doctor said.

Mikan and Yoichi's mother thanked the doctors and entered the room. Both of them sat next to the hospital bed. Yoichi's father looked so serene when he slept. His wife carefully held his hand and placed her head on his fingers. She wiped her tears with a tissue paper. Mikan just stroke her back gently without saying a word.

"My dear Mikan, sorry for disturbing you. The next morning will be very hectic for you, yet I've made you stay here with me. I'm so sorry," Yoichi's mother whispered, fearing to wake her husband up.

Mikan just smile and replied, "It's okay. I'm also worried for the both of your well beings."

Yoichi's mother gave Mikan a hug and said, "Oh! How I wish you are my daughter! You know how happy I was when my beloved son said that you are going to be my future daughter-in-law?"

She chuckled with tears streaming down her tear-stained face. Mikan nodded and returned a hug.

"I really like you, my dear Mikan. I really do. I feel so lost and sad after losing my son. Not only that, I'm afraid to lose you too. Without Yoichi, you and I will not have any relation at all," Yoichi's mother said in between sobs.

Mikan shook her head and said, "That's not true. I like you too. Even without Yoichi-kun here with us now, our bonds will always be as strong as ever."

Yoichi's mother kept silent for a while and suddenly spoke, "Mikan-chan, will you be our goddaughter? It's okay if you refuse."

Mikan stared at her and blushed. It was like she was accepted to be in her family. She looked at Yoichi's father and back at her.

"Is it really alright for me to be your goddaughter?" Mikan asked.

Yoichi's mother nodded. Mikan wanted to cry. She had no parents and her foster parent had passed away. Yoichi's parents would be her new parents. Mikan hugged her godmother with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Higiri-san!" Mikan cried.

"My husband and I should be the one saying that. Imagine if I tell him that our dear Mikan will be our goddaughter when he wakes up. He'll be jumping out of the bed for joy!" Yoichi's mother laughed. "Mikan-chan, don't be too formal with me. Call me 'Mum', if you want to."

Mikan blushed and stammered, "Isn't that a little too... in... informal?"

"No, I don't think so though, sweetie," she replied and gave a warm smile.

Mikan returned a smile and placed her hands on top of her godparents' hands.

"Thank you, Mum," she muttered as she felt a soft and tender hand just stroke gently on her head.

With that, Mikan closed her eyes and fell asleep on her godmother's shoulder. It was a very peaceful sleep.

"Sweetie! Time to wake up! You will be late for school," a familiar voice woke up Mikan up. Mikan found herself leaning on her godmother and quickly got up. She stretched her body and greeted her godmother.

"The doctors said that Dad is doing pretty fine. You can leave now though. You can't be late for school, right? You can visit us after your work has ended," her godmother said.

Mikan nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the hospital. She rushed to school and headed to the canteen to buy breakfast for herself. As she was stuffing the big and fat bun into her mouth, she spotted Natsume and Ruka walking together to their lockers. She ran towards them and greeted them with the bloated mouth of hers. Well, she had tried her best to chew the bun quickly and not to get choked by it. The boys laughed at her silliness and her cute bloated face. Her face grew red and stomped away. The two boys followed her and Natsume was the one who kept teasing her about her glutinous habit while Ruka tried his best to stop Natsume from provoking Mikan.

However, Mikan was not in a mood to be irritated or provoked. She was too happy as she had a family she could love and care for.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 11, though it is a filler chapter. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get at least some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ****A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Thank you! :)

**Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 10. Thanks for all those encouragements and advices. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Invitation

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 12: Invitation

Hotaru was walking around the empty school compound. It was so late in the evening and it was her job to inspect the school before going home. As she was walking along the hallway, she noticed a classroom which lights were still turning on. Who could be still in school during that time? It was so late and every student should have left the school by then.

She walked stealthily to the classroom and took a peek behind the door. She noticed a familiar figure using a laptop and was busying typing away.

"Mikan-sensei? Is that you?" Hotaru asked while walking into the classroom.

"Oh, Imai-san! You're still here? It's very late," the figure stood up.

It was really Mikan.

Hotaru sighed and said wearily, "It's my duty today. You know, being the President of the Student Council Committee, patrolling the school after school hours is my job."

"You are?" Mikan exclaimed."I didn't know you're the President. I'm so slow."

Mikan giggled at her stupidity while Hotaru just stared at her in disbelief. How many weeks had Mikan been teaching in this school? In fact, she had been teaching here for at least two months. Yet, she had no idea who was the President of the Student Council Committee.

"Are you going home?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll go home after I've finished my work," Mikan replied. "I'll be finishing it soon. Why don't you return first?"

Hotaru bowed to Mikan and took her leave. Mikan began to type ferociously and fast. She was very hungry and tired. All she wanted to do was to eat and do some shopping. After she was done, she slammed her laptop shut and cheered. She grabbed her things and left the school. She went to a nearest fast food restaurant to fill up her hungry stomach. As usual, she stuffed the burger into her mouth as if her life was depended on it. She was dead hungry. She had skipped lunch just to complete her work.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. She nearly got choke when she realised who it was. She quickly swallowed her food and took a sip of her drink before standing up to greet the person.

That person was her high school friend, Misaki Harada. Next to her was a gentleman who looked fairly familiar but Mikan couldn't seem to make out who he was.

Mikan said excitedly, "Misaki-sempai! How are you? It has been 5 years since we last saw each other."

"Pretty fine, Mikan. How is my cute little kouhai doing?" Misaki asked as she gave Mikan a hug and let go.

Mikan giggled and said, "I'm fine."

The gentleman coughed softly as he was ignored by the two ladies. He disliked to be ignored by people, especially those who knew him. Mikan and Misaki turned and stared at him.

"Misaki-senpai, who is he? Your boyfriend?" Mikan asked politely.

The gentleman just stared at Mikan with wide eyes and cried, "Mikan! I'm Tsubasa! Remember? I'm Tsubasa Andou! How can you forget your dearest senpai?"

Misaki laughed and Tsubasa pouted. Mikan racked her brain as she continued drinking the soft drink.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan looked at him and asked.

Tsubasa cried out with joy and gave Mikan a massive hug. Misaki laughed harder.

"What a coincidence to meet both of you again!" Mikan exclaimed as she finished her last sip of the drink.

Misaki and Tsubasa sat next to Mikan and ordered some soft drinks to quench their thirst. While drinking the soft drinks, Misaki fished out a small pink card out of her handbag and took out a pen to write something on it. Then, she handed the card to Mikan. Mikan stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon? What is this?" Mikan queried.

Misaki blushed and whispered, "It's my wedding invitation. Take it."

Mikan covered her mouth to hide her gaping mouth of hers. She looked at Tsubasa and saw him looking away, as if there was something interesting outside the fast food restaurant.

"Is it with Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan whispered back.

Misaki's face turned bright red and coughed to hide her shyness. Mikan giggled and took the card. She thanked the couple and kept the card. She got up from her seat and bowed to them.

"Congratulations! Well, thanks for the invitation. I got to go now. See you in your wedding!" Mikan said and left.

As she was walking to a nearest shopping mall, she took out the wedding invitation card and read it. The venue was in a church and it was a wedding dinner. It would be held in a month time. She had never been to a wedding ceremony before but she knew how it felt to be married because she and Yoichi had their wedding plans ready after they were engaged. She walked into the mall and began to do window shopping.

Mikan had a weird habit of shopping. Unlike other girls, she liked to shop for delicious food, instead of clothes. She walked into a pastry shop and admired the different types of pastries on the display shelves. As she admired, someone called out her name loudly. She jumped and turned around. It was mini feminine version of Natsume, Aoi.

"Mikan-sensei! What are you doing here?" Aoi asked cheerfully.

Before Mikan could answer, another voice interrupted her, "With that glutinous attitude of hers, what do you think?"

Mikan and Aoi turned around. It was Natsume. Mikan frowned and pouted.

"That's mean! She's your teacher, you know!" Aoi chided at her brother.

Natsume raised his index finger and flicked Aoi's forehead. Aoi groaned and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain.

"What are you two doing here? Shopping?" Mikan asked.

Natsume replied lazily, "Aoi wanted me to accompany her for shopping. I can't understand girls. They are always shopping and shopping and shopping!"

Aoi clenched her fists and stepped on his feet. Natsume glared at her in return.

"What a sweet brother for accompanying your beloved sister!" Mikan teased.

Natsume blushed and walked away without saying anything. Mikan, who was practically slow and dense, still thought Natsume was shy. She caught up with him and ruffled his hair again.

"Hyuuga-kun, how cute!" she giggled.

Natsume flinched and snorted, "Don't go around calling boys 'cute'. It's disgusting. Apparently, that lucid head of yours doesn't know that."

Mikan gasped and smacked his shoulder. Aoi kicked his thigh too. Natsume felt so abused by the two rough ladies and quickly sped up until an old lady stopped him. Mikan and Aoi managed to catch up with him.

The old lady looked haggard and rather scary to look at. She took out a thick and dusty book which had a black cover with a golden title written as 'Fortune Telling'.

Mikan knew that this old lady was a fortune teller so she refused her offer.

Unfortunately, Aoi looked so interested and asked the old lady, "I want to know our love lives!"

Mikan and Natsume opened their mouths like goldfish, trying to prevent Aoi from peeking into their personal lives. In the end, no words came out from their mouths. Well, to be honest, they were interested as well.

"Come with me, children," the old lady said weakly and walked to her fortune telling booth.

They sat down and the old lady asked Aoi some questions as she began to throw some fortune telling coins on the tables a few times.

She flipped through the book and said, "Aoi Hyuuga-san, you are such a lovely girl. You will definitely find someone who is willing to spend lots of time with you. He will be the one standing side by side next to you, even if the world turns dark."

Aoi blushed. The old lady turned and faced Mikan. Mikan gulped anxiously.

After Mikan answered some of the old lady's questions, the old lady repeated the steps of fortune telling. After obtaining some information, the old lady looked up at Mikan and smiled gently. Mikan stared back at her anxiously.

"He's waiting, my dear," the old lady said. "However, because of your pride, you will hurt him unknowingly but all you got to do is to realise his love for you."

Mikan was very confused and let out a small laughter. Fortune telling was never accurate.

"He's waiting, Mikan Sakura-san. All you got to do is to accept him. That person has always been looking at you, even before your first love had left this pathetic world," the old lady continued.

Mikan stopped laughing as her words had made her shiver a little. Natsume looked at Mikan and looked away, frowning.

"Young man, I can see your future just by looking at your eyes," the old lady said.

Natsume frowned harder and wanted to stop her. Before he could do that, Aoi stopped him by glaring at him.

The old lady flipped the book to the last page and said gently, "You have a terrible love life because of your stubborn attitude. Don't worry. There will be someone who will eventually accept you."

Aoi and Mikan laughed. Natsume sighed deeply and walked away. Aoi paid the old lady and walked away with Mikan.

After shopping around the mall, Aoi bought a few hair accessories while Mikan and Natsume bought nothing. They walked home together since their houses were in the same district.

"Have you done the Physics remediation homework? Tomorrow is Friday, you know," Mikan asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded. He hadn't been talking since his fortune telling was made. He refused to look at Mikan and had put on a frown on his face whenever she spoke.

When Mikan had to separate from them since her residence was at the opposite direction, Aoi and Mikan bid their farewell before separating. As Natsume and Aoi continued walking ahead, Natsume turned around to see Mikan. All he could see was a small and faint figure of Mikan walking away from them. Just then, he realised one thing. Something which he himself didn't wish to know at all.

He realised that he was jealous. He was becoming jealous of that someone who was waiting for Mikan to accept him.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 12. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)  


**Oh yes! I have just started on another GA fanfic called 'Just Three Wishes' last week. Please read it and review it too! I would like to hear some comments from you and tell me how it is! Thanks! :D**

* * *

**I don't want to spoil the next chapter but I am thinking to put up a very short preview of the next chapter.  
**

**Here is a small peek for Chapter 13:  
**

_Chapter 13: Results_

_"Hey, do you think Mikan-sensei is prettier than Luna-sensei?" Koko whispered loudly to Kitsuneme._

_ Kitsuneme laughed and whispered back, which apparently audible for the whole class to hear, "Of course! She is only 5 years apart from us. Too bad. She should be born 5 years later. Besides, if she can make someone as stupid as Sumire to obtain an 'A' for Physics, she's really something."_

_ Sumire punched Kitsuneme's head which sent his poor head down to his desk, slamming his face against it. Koko laughed which also led him to receive the same treatment as Kitsuneme._

_ "I'm not stupid, idiots!" she shrieked and stormed back to her seat, pouting._

_ Natsume glared at Kitsuneme fiercely, without even blinking his eyes. Unknown to Kitsuneme, he was still busy chattering about Mikan which made Natsume glare harder at him. Ruka managed to catch Natsume in this state and laughed silently. His feelings for Mikan were so obvious.**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13: Results

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 13: Results

"Seriously," Luna asked while holding up Natsume's Physics test paper in front of Mikan. "How did you manage to cajole him?"

"What do you mean by that? I didn't coax him. He just promised me that he would obtain an 'A' for it. Not my problem," Mikan blurted while raising both of her hands in mid-air.

Luna grinned playfully and said, "Sure? Natsume Hyuuga had never achieved an 'A' for Physics. It's a miracle. He must've taken a liking to you."

Mikan blushed and retorted, "It's not true at all! For the past few weeks, he has put in lots of hard work in Physics because I had told him if he does well, he doesn't have to attend remedial at all."

"See? You did coax him!" Luna teased.

Nobara came to Mikan's table and held up Natsume's Biology test paper. Curious, Luna and Mikan took a look at his result. They gasped. He had gotten full marks for it. Luna grabbed the paper and put it front of her face, trying to make herself believe what she saw.

"He is going to be the top student again!" Luna cried. "His Chemistry score is relatively high, nearing full marks too!"

Mikan and Nobara gaped like goldfish gasping for dissolved oxygen. Luna returned the Biology test paper to Nobara and sighed.

"Do you dislike Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan asked softly.

Luna shook her head and hissed, "Not really. I just can't believe that he can be so successful, even with that horrible attitude of his."

Luna returned to her table and continued with her marking. Nobara returned to hers as well. The whole staffroom became quiet. Mikan looked at Natsume's paper and blushed. He did remember their promise a few weeks ago. Time had passed so quickly as that Saturday when they made the promise seemed like the day before and Term tests were finally over too. She heaved a sigh a relief as she could finally relax a little. At least a little.

The school bell rang and Mikan got up. It was her lesson time. She carried the heavy stack of Physics test papers under her arms and stepped out of the staffroom, only to be greeted by Hotaru and Yuu. They offered their help to Mikan so Mikan split the stack of paper among them before heading to Class 3A.

"Well done, students! All of you have done quite well for this test. As a reward, Physics remedial will be continued after 6 weeks. Is that okay?" Mikan chirped.

The class cheered loudly. Students began banging their tables and jumping around like elementary school kids who had just regained their freedom. Instead of stopping them, Mikan just laughed at their childishness. Well, she was glad that she had succeeded in getting everyone to pass the Physics test. So, her next challenge was to get everyone to score with flying colours in their next Physics term test.

As she gave out the papers to the students, she announced the outstanding students to the whole class. One of whom was Hotaru who came in top in Physics. The one that came in second place was Yuu and the third place was Ruka. The next outstanding students she had also mentioned were Sumire and Natsume who had made a drastic improvement in their Physics, much to everyone surprise.

"Mikan-sensei, I want to be like Natsume and Sumire! I want to improve too!" Kitsuneme shouted. "Hey Natsume, what type of formula did she use on you? Tell us."

Natsume thought for a while and smirked. Mikan flinched as she knew Natsume was going to sprout some nonsense out of his mouth.

Instead, he said otherwise, "Simple. She used no formula on me. I just had to use all my brain juice for this stupid test and I was nearly diagnosed with brain juice deficiency after taking it. All thanks to the setters of this test."

Mikan coughed to interrupt Natsume. She glared at him and then, turned to Kitsuneme, giving him a warm smile.

"The formula is simple, like Hyuuga-kun had said. However, in order to do well, you should practice countless of questions, not by using up your brain juice which sadly, unlike what Hyuuga-kun had just said," Mikan added on, feeling like tormenting Natsume but she just kept smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, Mikan-sensei! I'll heed that advice!"Kitsuneme said. "Hey Koko, let's do it together!"

Koko and Kitsuneme gave each other a high-five and cheered, "Oh yeah!"

"Class, this will be your free period so please spend some time looking through your mistakes you've made. Please approach me, if you've any questions," Mikan said and left the classroom.

The class remained quiet for a few minutes until someone broke the quietude of the class.

"Hey, do you think Mikan-sensei is prettier than Luna-sensei?" Koko whispered loudly to Kitsuneme.

Kitsuneme laughed and whispered back, which apparently audible for the whole class to hear, "Of course! She is only 5 years apart from us. Too bad. She should be born 5 years later. Besides, if she can make someone as stupid as Sumire to obtain an 'A' for Physics, she's really something."

Sumire punched Kitsuneme's head which sent his poor head down to his desk, slamming his face against it. Koko laughed which also led him to receive the same treatment as Kitsuneme.

"I'm not stupid, idiots!" she shrieked and stormed back to her seat, pouting.

Natsume glared at Kitsuneme fiercely, without even blinking his eyes. Unknown to Kitsuneme, he was still busy chattering about Mikan which made Natsume glare harder at him. Ruka managed to catch Natsume in this state and laughed silently. His feelings for Mikan were so obvious.

"Hello Natsume, please come back from Planet Obvious. I miss you on Earth," Ruka whispered to Natsume's ear.

Natsume jumped and snarled, "What's your problem? What kind of planet is that?"

Ruka chuckled and patted Natsume's back. Natsume frowned and let out a sigh.

"Natsume, you're getting too obvious," Ruka teased while Natsume returned a confused face at him. "I mean, your attraction to Mikan-sensei is much more obvious than in the past."

Natsume shuddered but shot back, "Well, what about you? Yours are pretty obvious to begin with. Moreover, since when I'm attracted to that lucid-headed teacher? Well, I can't remember having this fetish."

Ruka blushed and looked away. Natsume smirked as if he had won over Ruka.

The school bell rang once more, signaling the next lesson had come. Everyone stopped their mummers and got ready for the next lesson.

After school, Ruka and Natsume spotted Mikan walking home alone so Ruka called out to her.

"Mikan-sensei, you promised me that we will walk home together after term tests are over," Ruka said.

"Really? Did I?" Mikan asked, looking confused.

Natsume taunted, "See? This is what I called lucid-headed."

Mikan frowned and looked away angrily. In the end, they still walked home together. Suddenly, Ruka's handphone rang and he picked up. After a few seconds, he put down.

"Sorry, guys. Both of you can go ahead without me. I got to run some errands. Bye!" Ruka said apologically. "Oh yes. Don't kill each other when I leave."

Mikan giggled at his joke and they walked in separate ways. Natsume and Mikan kept quiet throughout the journey. It was not because they were awkward. They did not know what topic to talk about. It was very strange.

Natsume asked softly, "Mikan, did you still remember the promise? The promise to me after getting an 'A' for the test."

Mikan blushed and replied, "Oh, yes! I still remember but didn't I say that the remedial will be paused for 6 weeks? I have fulfilled my part of the promise too. Am I great?"

"Nope," Natsume replied. "You promised that you will take me out for dinner. Not only that, I will not have to attend any remedial anymore and I can take a break from the tutoring session, if I want to. Not considering the fact that you have promised the class with the 6 weeks break from remedial because that is not included in our promise package. Get it, Mikan?"

"Shush! You're so greedy and particular over small details!" Mikan whined. "Wait! Since when I allowed you to call me by my name without any honorific in it?"

"I don't know. Maybe since two months ago? I have been calling you that, right? It's just that you're too slow to notice it. Slow..." Natsume said as he dragged his last word, emphasising it to Mikan cheekily.

Mikan became flustered and looked down. Why didn't she notice it? It would be pretty obvious that Natsume was trying to be rude or intimate with her two months ago, but why didn't she realise till then? She could not accept it so she looked up to the arrogant boy next to her.

"For the sake of courtesy, please call me 'Mikan-sensei'. Is that clear enough, Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan said.

"No, Mikan," Natsume replied in his famous defiant tone. "Mikan, I dare you to call me by my name, other than my family name."

Mikan blushed harder and retorted, "Why you little...! Stop calling me 'Mikan', Hyuuga-kun!"

"Na-tsu-me," he pronounced slowly. "Go, Mikan. Try saying them slowly and accurately. I won't mind."

"I do mind, you little devil!" Mikan shrieked. "You're my student! I should also show some respect to my students. Lastly, you should show some respect to me too by calling me 'sensei'! Get it?"

"Alright, alright. Chill down," Natsume replied. "So, what about the dinner?"

"What dinner?"

"The one you had promised me. When will it be?"

"This Saturday's evening? Well, since the tutoring session is canceled, I suppose..."

"Fine! This Saturday," Natsume interrupted. "So, I don't have to attend anymore remedial and tutoring session?"

Mikan replied, "Yes, but it's up to you to decide. If you want remedial, please wait till 6 weeks have passed. As for the tutoring session, I don't mind continuing with it but you have to tell me when you want it to start."

"Let me think about it. By the way, I know you would miss me if I quit the remedial and the tutoring session," Natsume teased.

Mikan scowled. Natsume was getting cheekier as the days went by and Mikan was getting a feeling that he was trying to be intimate with her. She hoped that she was wrong to infer that way. Judging by his perceptive, being intimacy might not be his intended actions though. Maybe he was just hiding the fact he was a shy boy. Mikan nodded with agreement which implied that Natsume was indeed a shy boy. How dense could she get?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 13. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 12. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

* * *

**********Here is a small peek for Chapter 14:**

_Chapter 14: Satisfactory**********  
**_

_Back in the staffroom, Mikan packed her stuff, preparing to leave the school. She noticed Luna looked gloomy as she was also packing her things too. So, Mikan approached Luna worriedly._

_ "Luna-sensei, what happened?" Mikan asked._

_ Luna turned and looked at her. For a moment, Mikan thought that Luna had just glared her. However, Luna's face turned into a tired smile. Maybe Mikan's eyes were so tired that she might have mistaken Luna for glaring at her. She believed that Luna would never look at her in that way. Her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Luna was definitely a sweet lady._

_ "No, it's nothing. I am just very tired. I couldn't sleep well last night," Luna replied._

**********Oh no! What happened to Luna? Do you think she is beginning to hold some grudges against Mikan? Or is it just Mikan's imagination?**

* * *

**********Lastly, do you want me to add in a short preview, like the one above, in the future? Does it spoil the next chapter? Please tell me if you want it or not, or else I will not add in any short previews in the future. Thanks! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Satisfactory

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 14: Satisfactory

Mikan pressed the doorbell anxiously. It was still early in the morning and she wanted to visit the Higiris before going to school. She waited for a while but there was still no one answered the door. Maybe they were still sleeping. When Mikan was about to walked away, she heard the door was being swung opened. She turned around and saw her godmother.

"Mikan-chan! Good morning!" she greeted Mikan.

"Mum, sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning. Here, I brought some freshly baked croissants for you and Dad," Mikan said as she handed a big lunch box to her.

"What a sweet aroma! Did you bake them?" Godmother asked.

"Yes, but it's my first time making them so I'm sorry if they do not taste as nice as they suppose to be," Mikan warned. "Oh! I got to go now. See you! And please help me say 'hi' to Dad on my behalf! Thanks!" Mikan said as she ran off.

"Sure! Bye! Take care!" Godmother shouted and waved.

As she closed the door behind her, she heard soft footsteps walking towards her. She turned around and smiled sweetly at her dear husband.

"I heard that. You don't have to say it anymore on her behalf, Dear. She's lovely. Yoichi is so lucky to have her," the weak man said.

"Oh Honey, I wonder if she has found someone like Yoichi yet," she giggled.

He frowned and said childishly, "Hey! Not that fast! If she has one, I'm going to confront him right away."

The old couple laughed and headed into the kitchen to eat the croissants.

"Well done, Mikan-chan!" Narumi chirped when he saw Mikan entered into the conference room. "I've seen the results of the students. They did very well this time. Keep it up."

Mikan laughed shyly and said, "It's not really my effort though. It's the students themselves. They put in lots of hard work to do well in it. They are really good children."

Narumi laughed and exclaimed, "Oh Mikan-chan, you're so humble! So cute!"

Luna coughed and looked at Narumi and Mikan. Nobara giggled. Narumi laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is a school, sir. Please, don't behave so intimately in school, especially between teachers. It's forbidden," Luna bellowed. "Hurry up and start the meeting."

"Sorry, Luna-sensei," Mikan whispered.

The teachers sat down and started the meeting, discussing about the future lessons for the Sciences. Luna took out her proposal on science camps and shared them to the panel of teachers.

"I would like to propose a Chemistry camp as it will pipe the students' interests in Chemistry. The camp will help the students to gain better understanding on the structures of molecular bondings. Since the Year 3 students are the graduating students this year, they would encounter stress. Thus, having this camp will not only interest them, but also help them to release their stresses," Luna presented.

Narumi and Misaki nodded as they listened to her attentively. The other teachers began taking down notes. When Luna's presentation was over, another teacher presented his proposal. There were many discussions taking place and finally, Narumi chose Luna's proposal, much to Luna's delight.

When it was Mikan's turn to present her proposal, she proposed that every Year 3 pupils who were taking Physics to take part in an engaging and challenging Physics workshop which was making a launchable mini spaceship. Misaki liked the idea so he agreed to it, together with Narumi.

Next, Nobara presented her proposal. It was about going to a Biology field trip. It sounded interesting but Narumi suggested that this field trip might take place after the summer holidays, considering the fact that the weather would be torturous for student to enjoy their field trip. He promised that he would take her proposal into consideration.

With that, Narumi ended the meeting with the teachers and they left.

Back in the staffroom, Mikan packed her stuff, preparing to leave the school. She noticed Luna looked gloomy as she was also packing her things too. So, Mikan approached Luna worriedly.

"Luna-sensei, what happened?" Mikan asked.

Luna turned and looked at her. For a moment, Mikan thought that Luna had just glared her. However, Luna's face turned into a tired smile. Maybe Mikan's eyes were so tired that she might have mistaken Luna for glaring at her. She believed that Luna would never look at her in that way. Her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Luna was definitely a sweet lady.

"No, it's nothing. I am just very tired. I couldn't sleep well last night," Luna replied.

Luna immediately left the staffroom before Mikan could say anything. Mikan sighed. She walked out of the school and spotted two familiar figures waiting outside the school gates. She ran to them hurriedly and silently tapped one of them on the shoulder. The person jumped.

"Mikan-sensei! Stop scaring me!" Ruka cried as he was the one tapped by her.

Natsume flung his school bag on Mikan's back and said, "We've waited for you for the past 30 minutes. Well done for keeping us waiting."

"I'm so sorry! I have a long meeting today. Next time, you two can go home first. There's no need to wait for me, you know."

"Too bad. We will still wait for you, no matter how much you want us to be gone," Ruka joked.

Mikan laughed and walked ahead. The boys followed her behind.

Meanwhile, a car had been waiting outside the school gates for quite some time. A driver and a passenger were observing Mikan and the two students. The driver frowned and turned on the engine while the passenger smirked. Soon, the car sped off.

That driver was none other than Luna Koizumi and the driver was a young man in his early thirties who was also none other than the Principal of the school himself.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 14. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 13. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Lastly, I am going to post another GA fanfic called 'Fight for Love!'. I hope you will read it too. I need some ideas for that story though. Just go to my profile and you will see it. Please read and review too. Thank you very much! :)  
**

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 15:**

_Chapter 15: Dinner_

_When she arrived at the bus stop, she saw Natsume sitting on the bench, looking very bored. Mikan felt guilty for making him wait till he was bored so she called out to him as she ran towards the bus stop._

_ "Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan called out. "Sorry, I'm late!"_

_ Natsume turned and looked at her. He just kept staring at her and a blush was slowly flashed across his face. She looked very beautiful and stunning. It was as if she was going for a date. Mikan looked anxiously at him when she realised she was being stared at for a long time. She blushed and looked away. She began shuffling her dress to check if there was any dirt on it._

_ She stammered, "Q... Quit staring! Is th... there anything wr... wrong with my f... face and dr... dress?"_

_ Her voice brought Natsume back to Earth. He immediately looked away and coughed to hide his awkward behaviour._

_ "Not really. You look okay to me, at least not so barbaric," he said._

_ Mikan frowned. She touched her warm and flustered face, and pouted. Natsume let out a soft laughter. She looked so adorable when she did that.******************  
**_

**Yes! Mikan is going to take Natsume out for dinner as promised, but how will their 'date' turn out?**

* * *

**Question of the Day:  
**

**As for Luna and the principal, what is their purpose for spying on the three of them? Could you guess why?  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 15: Dinner

It was finally Saturday evening whereby Mikan had promised Natsume to treat him for dinner because he did well in his Physics term test. In fact, Natsume was very excited, though he didn't seem like it. He brushed his hair neatly and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He wanted to look splendid and at the same time, he wanted to look casual. He wore a pair of jeans, in compliment with his light green collared shirt. Even his dearest sister, Aoi, complimented him. He immediately put on his track shoes before leaving the house.

Meanwhile, Mikan was putting on a light make-up on her face. She put on lip gloss and eye liner. She tied her hair into a small bun. She also wore a sleeveless dark blue dress to compliment with her black sandals with flowers on top of them. She looked gorgeous. She took one more look in the mirror before leaving her house. She couldn't wait to meet Natsume and they had promised to meet at a bus stop before heading for dinner. As a good role model to her pupil, she mustn't be late.

When she arrived at the bus stop, she saw Natsume sitting on the bench, looking very bored. Mikan felt guilty for making him wait till he was bored so she called out to him as she ran towards the bus stop.

"Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan called out. "Sorry, I'm late!"

Natsume turned and looked at her. He just kept staring at her and a blush was slowly flashed across his face. She looked very beautiful and stunning. It was as if she was going for a date. Mikan looked anxiously at him when she realised she was being stared at for a long time. She blushed and looked away. She began shuffling her dress to check if there was any dirt on it.

She stammered, "Q... Quit staring! Is th... there anything wr... wrong with my f... face and dr... dress?"

Her voice brought Natsume back to Earth. He immediately looked away and coughed to hide his awkward behaviour.

"Not really. You look okay to me, at least not so barbaric," he said.

Mikan frowned. She touched her warm and flustered face, and pouted. Natsume let out a soft laughter. She looked so adorable when she did that.

"Stop laughing, or else I'm going home!" Mikan cried.

"Hey, where are you taking me for dinner?" Natsume asked, trying to change the subject.

Mikan took out a brochure and smiled sweetly. Yes, her mood could change extremely fast. She grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him to the venue which was stated in the brochure. Soon, they arrived at a small Japanese buffet shop. They entered it and made a reservation before taking their seats.

"Hyuuga-kun, since this is a buffet, please grab anything you like to eat," Mikan said.

Natsume nodded. Both of them began choosing the dishes and returned to their table to savour them. Mikan took a lot of salmon slices while Natsume took a few sushis. As usual, Mikan stuffed the delicious raw salmon slices into her mouth. She even gave a few slices to Natsume to let him try them.

"Go ahead. Try them. It is super delicious!" she chirped happily as she threw some salmon slices into his plate.

"Hey, try one too. It's tuna-flavoured," Natsume said as he placed one sushi on Mikan's plate.

Mikan beamed and thanked him. Without hesitation, she ate it and squealed in delight. It was so scrumptious! The tuna fillings just melted in her mouth and the rice was so soft. In addition, the seaweed was so crunchy that when Mikan chewed on it, it produced a munching sound. Natsume gave a small smile and placed another tuna-flavoured sushi on her plate. Embarrassed, Mikan returned the sushi to him.

She said shyly, "Thanks! I'll get them myself."

She stood up and walked to the sushi area to grab more of the different flavoured sushis. When she was gone, Natsume let out a soft chuckle. It was very funny to see Mikan to be so amused over food. Her passion for food was far from amazing. She should be a chef, rather than a teacher. Come to think of it, if Mikan really did become a chef, she would not become a teacher. If she weren't a teacher, then he wouldn't have met her in the first place. Natsume flinched. He shouldn't be thinking about that. It sounded as if they were fated to meet each other. Fated to meet each other? What if it really was meant to be like that? Natsume blushed and hid his face behind his palms.

"What's wrong with me?" Natsume mused.

"Yeah. What is wrong with you? Your ears are so red, Hyuuga-kun," a female voice caught him off guard which made him jump in shock.

He removed his hands from his face and looked at the person. It was Mikan holding onto two plates of sushis. She sat down and looked at him questionably. Natsume regained his composure and looked back at her with his priceless looking face. They stared at each other for quite some time like there was a staring contest between the both of them.

A gentle voice cut into the little contest, "Excuse me, Sir and Madam. Would you like to participate in our Couple Challenge? It's for couples and this game will last for 15 minutes. You can resume your dinner after the game. So take this chance to show everyone here that both of you are very in love!"

Mikan's jaw dropped while Natsume smacked his forehead. The waiter who spoke to them had mistaken them for being a couple.

"We... We're not couples... We... are... friends... Yeah, friends!" Mikan stammered while blushing heavily.

The waiter smile apologetically and walked away. Mikan felt so awkward and began stuffing more sushis into her mouth. Natsume sighed and stole one of Mikan's sushis to eat it. Mikan didn't stop him from doing that as she was so busy gobbling down her food that she failed to notice what he had done.

Finally, they were full. They rested while drinking Japanese tea. They watched the couples participating in the Couple Challenge quietly. In fact, they hadn't spoken a word to each other after the waiter left them. The couples were having so much fun which made Mikan envy them a lot. She didn't know why she was feeling this way though. Her eyes slowly divert from the game to Natsume who was sitting at the opposite direction of hers. His back was facing her as he was watching the game too. She kept staring at his neatly combed raven hair. It seemed as if it was her first time realising that Natsume had such beautiful hair. She did ruffle his hair a few times but why didn't she notice anything about his hair? She tried to recall the texture but was too embarrassed to think about it. She looked like some pervert. She took out her handphone and began fiddling with it.

"Mikan, do you want to go now? It's already 9.30pm," Natsume asked softly.

Mikan jerked and looked up at him nervously. She stared into his crimson eyes and her face became flushed. It was her first time noticing that he had crimson eyes which were no wonder very attractive to every girl. His eyes were filled with pure innocence and were totally mesmerizing. Why didn't she notice that earlier?

"Quit staring like some perverts do. Quick, answer me," Natsume snapped.

Mikan laughed sheepishly and replied, "Su... Sure."

They got up and left the buffet shop. They walked along the usual path which led to their homes. There was awkward silence again. Natsume stole a glance at Mikan who was looking down all the time since when they left the Japanese buffet shop.

"Mikan, thank you," he whispered.

Mikan nodded without looking up at him and said, "You're welcome. Please promise me that you must do well for the upcoming Physics term test."

"I promise," he said.

Again, there was silence. Mikan could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She hoped Natsume could not hear her heartbeat. If he could, it would be very embarrassing. Well, logically, it was impossible for him to hear it anyway.

Before Mikan headed for another direction to her house, Natsume called out to her. Finally, she looked up at him. Both of stared at each other for a few seconds. Natsume saw something glittering in Mikan's hazel brown eyes. The glittering droplets rolled down her cheeks. It was her tears.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-kun. It's just that I'm... I'm confused," Mikan muttered. "I feel very bad. I don't know why. Whenever I see you, my mind is always blank. I am such a horrible person."

"Mikan," Natsume said softly. "No, it's not true. You're a greatest teacher I have ever seen. Hey Mikan, you know what?"

Mikan continued to look at him. For the first time, he smiled at her gently and widely with sadness in his eyes.

He whispered softly to her but loud enough for her to listen to his every word that he said. After he had finished, he stepped back and bowed to her before leaving. As his figure faded within the alley, she closed her eyes and covered her face to hide her red face. She could feel the cool breeze brushed against her skin. She put her hands back to her sides and walked in the opposite direction. Her mind kept replaying Natsume's words which made her blush harder than before. Because of Natsume, she was more confused than before too. She really hated him. She hated him for saying those words which confused her. She hated him for always being nice to her. She hated him for caring for her.

"Mikan, you know what? I've always been jealous of that someone who is waiting for you to accept him. Do you want to know why? It is because I have fallen for you. You can hate me for this but this is my true feelings. Thanks for everything. Good night."

Yes, she also hated him for falling in love with her.

* * *

**As for the last chapter, I was so surprised and happy to see 10 reviews were sent in. Honestly, I had never received that much reviews for a chapter before as I usually get 3 reviews or sometimes none at all. You guys are great! Love you guys! :)**

**Oh, I hope this chapter will receive just as much reviews as the previous chapter too! Please review! Your reviews will definitely make my day! :D**

**Oh! First, let me thank those who reviewed Chapter 10-14. Here they are:**  
**- FloorCita**  
**- mkjc**  
**- fy1004**  
**- AliceOfMusic**  
**- CaraRein**  
**- anon**  
**- Animegirlfreak17**  
**- spica14**  
**- Soapy Sophie**  
**- SilverMeaning of Life and Love**  
**- EchizenRyoma**  
**- GakuenAliceLover**  
**- Aire of Gondor**

******Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

**Here are my response to the reviews that most of you sent:**  
**Q:**_** Is Luna jealous of Mikan or is she holding a grudge against Mikan? Or is it Natsume who is the one Luna holds grudges against?**_

**A:**_** I can't give spoiler, can I? Haha! By the way, most of you are right! Yes, it is got to do with Mikan but I can't say what it is. The future chapters will reveal more about it as the story flows. ;)**_

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 16:**

_Chapter 16: Wedding I  
_

_A man came to the siblings and hugged them. Aoi pointed at Mikan and whispered something to the man's ear. The man looked at Mikan and smiled warmly. He approached her and took out his left hand in front of him. Mikan stood up and shook his hand shyly._

_"Good evening, Mikan-sensei. I am Natsume's father. Nice to meet you," he said._

_Mikan smiled back and said, "Good evening, Sir. Nice to meet you too. I bet Aoi-chan had told you about me a while ago."_

_The man laughed and nodded._

_He said, "Thanks for always helping my son. It's a miracle that he could actually pass Physics, not to mention him scoring an 'A' for it. It also seems that my son is too fond of you. He always talks about you during our family bonding times. How sweet! It is my first time hearing him talking about someone else other than Ruka."_

_"Dad!" Natsume shouted with embarrassment._

_Mikan giggled with a slight blush on her face and said, "He is a very good student. He ought to be praised for his hard work."_

_The man laughed and hugged his son. Then, he sat next to Aoi. Suddenly, the piano was being played and the priest went up on stage. The ceremony was officially started._

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**What do you think will happen to Mikan after she heard Natsume's confession in this chapter? Will she avoid him or maybe get even closer to him?_  
_**


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding I

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 16: Wedding I

"Thanks for coming, Mikan-chan!" Misaki said happily as she grabbed Mikan's hands and danced around the dressing room.

Mikan giggled. It was finally the wedding for Misaki and Tsubasa. Misaki was wearing her white wedding gown which made her look very resplendent in it. Mikan, who was wearing a light pink dress with white laces at the tip of it, picked up a comb and began combing Misaki's hair. Misaki sat down and allowed her to do it.

"Do you want me to tie bun?" Mikan asked.

Misaki put on a face of disgust and said, "That's so old fashion! I want to let my hair down."

"As you wish, Princess," Mikan replied.

After putting some hair ornaments like small pink roses on Misaki's head, Misaki volunteered to doll Mikan up. Unfortunately, Mikan refused her request. She could not be prettier than the bride. That was what many people had mentioned before. Mikan sat down to take a rest and stared at Misaki who was looking at her image in the mirror. Misaki was so beautiful and elegant like an angel who had accidentally fallen to Earth by mistake. Being a bride is certainly the most beautiful person on Earth, don't you think?

Just then, Tsubasa barged into Misaki's dressing room and cried, "Misaki, I'm ready. How's going? Wait, is that...? Ah, Mikan!"

He rushed over to Mikan and squeezed her tightly. He patted her head and laughed. Mikan was choked by his arms and he immediately let go. Misaki just stood there and laughed.

"Hey, Tsubasa. You're not allowed to come in here, you know. Go away!" Misaki snorted and pushed Tsubasa to the door. "Next, please knock before you come in!"

"Hey! I just want to know if you're ready. The ceremony is going to start soon!" Tsubasa whined.

Mikan stood up and walked to the door. She had to leave the room since the ceremony was going to start soon. She waved to the couple and left. She walked to the main hall and took a seat at an empty round table. Many people were there to attend the wedding dinner, though she couldn't recognise any of them. She felt alone so she began fiddling with her handphone again. She was so engrossed with a game called 'Cooking'. Well, she could get to see all types of food in that game. Suddenly, someone called out her name. She looked up and gasped. It was him and the miniature one! What a coincidence! No, wait. Why were they here either?

"Hyuuga-kun! Aoi-chan!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Don't look at us like you've seen two devils," Natsume bellowed.

"Onii-chan! Mikan-sensei called me 'Aoi-chan'! I'm so happy!" Aoi shouted and hugged Mikan.

Mikan was confused so she asked, "Are you two attending the wedding as well?"

Aoi who was still hugging her replied, "Of course! Our dad is also here with us. What about you? Did Tsubasa-oniisan invite you too?"

"Tsubasa... oniisan?"

"Yeah. He is our cousin. Are you his friend?" Aoi chirped.

Mikan gasped again, "Y... Yes! Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai invited me here. What a coincidence! I don't know you two are related to Tsubasa-senpai."

Natsume took a seat at the same rounded table, opposite to where Mikan was sitting. Aoi sat next her brother. The two of them were dressed formally. Aoi was wearing a plain white dress with a golden rose emblem her left chest while Natsume was wearing a black tuxedo. Both were looking splendid.

A man came to the siblings and hugged them. Aoi pointed at Mikan and whispered something to the man's ear. The man looked at Mikan and smiled warmly. He approached her and took out his left hand in front of him. Mikan stood up and shook his hand shyly.

"Good evening, Mikan-sensei. I am Natsume's father. Nice to meet you," he said.

Mikan smiled back and said, "Good evening, Sir. Nice to meet you too. I bet Aoi-chan had told you about me a while ago."

The man laughed and nodded.

He said, "Thanks for always helping my son. It's a miracle that he could actually pass Physics, not to mention him scoring an 'A' for it. It also seems that my son is too fond of you. He always talks about you during our family bonding times. How sweet! It is my first time hearing him talking about someone else other than Ruka."

"Dad!" Natsume shouted with embarrassment.

Mikan giggled with a slight blush on her face and said, "He is a very good student. He ought to be praised for his hard work."

The man laughed and hugged his son. Then, he sat next to Aoi. Suddenly, the piano was being played and the priest went up on stage. The ceremony had officially started.

Tsubasa stood in front of the priest while waiting for Misaki's arrival. Tsubasa looked like a handsome prince, ready to take his princess' hand of marriage from most fairy tale stories. The large wooden door swung opened, revealing Misaki and her father. They walked down the aisle with arms locked together towards Tsubasa. Her father handed his dearest daughter to Tsubasa and hugged the both of them.

"Please take care of her," Misaki's father whispered softly to Tsubasa's ear and patted his back gently.

He took a step back and bowed before returning to his seat. The priest continued with the ceremony. After exchanging rings, Misaki and Tsubasa kissed in front of everyone and everyone in the hall clapped with joy. Mikan clapped while tears came out from her eyes. It was so touching and joyful. She felt so happy for them. Soon, the waiters and waitresses served everyone with traditional food and tea to everyone. The bride and her bridegroom went around shaking hands with everyone. After congratulating the wedding couple, Mikan and the Hyuugas said their graces before eating the food.

"Tsubasa! I forgot something!" Misaki suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, capturing everyone's attention, except for Mikan who was still busy eating.

Tsubasa smiled cheekily at her and said, "Yes, I know."

Misaki grinned evilly and shouted again, "Yes, I've forgotten about this poor bouquet of roses. I wonder who will be the lucky person. Right, Tsubasa?"

This couple had crept everyone out with their sniggers.

The two of them went up to the stage and turned their backs to face the congregation. The ladies gathered at the foot of the stage, preparing to catch the bouquet of roses. Misaki lifted her arms and threw the roses high into the air. Screamings and gasps could be heard. Many hands were lifted up to catch the flying bouquet. It just flew above the crowd of excited ladies and over a few tables.

"Oh no! I think I had thrown it a little too high," Misaki mused while covering her eyes guiltily.

Upon seeing the bouquet flying towards the far end of the hall, the ladies rushed there, trying to catch it. Tsubasa opened his eyes very wide in horror as the bouquet of roses came flying towards an unexpecting person who was still eating on a table which was located at the far end of the hall. He wanted to warn that person but was to no avail. The hall was too noisy to allow him to conquer the noise level with just his voice.

"Thud!"

The noise level in the hall died down. Gasps could be heard. Misaki opened her eyes and gasped too. The bouquet had landed on that unexpecting person's head. That person was too shock to respond to anything and she dropped her cup of tea onto the table. The tea spilled on the table, staining the white table cloth.

Finally, Tsubasa's voice could be heard as the hall became quiet.

"Mikan! Are you all right?"

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 17:**

_Chapter 17: Wedding II_

_Aoi glared at him and snorted, "Natsume-oniichan, just admit that you like Mikan-sensei. It's so obvious! Look at her! She got that bouquet of roses. She's going to be taken! I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?"_

_"I don't understand what you're babbling about. I'm returning back," he said lazily._

_"Onii-chan! In fact, it's disgusting," Aoi interrupted. "Especially for a student to fall in love with his own teacher but I don't think so at all. You two look great together. Love is not all about ages. Why don't you tell her your true feelings? I'll support you!"_

_"I've already told her last Saturday," Natsume replied softly with sadness in his tone. "I think I like her, but as in admiration. It don't think it's love at all."_

_Aoi held onto his hand and asked, "Then, can you explain why you were glaring at those roses? Are you jealous?"_

* * *

**Note: The next update will be next Monday or Tuesday. However, from next week onwards, I will be updating once a week, instead of twice a week because of my busy school schedule. I am so sorry for the inconvenience cause.  
**

**Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks!_  
_**


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding II

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wedding II

Everyone stopped running. They covered their mouths and gasped. Misaki gasped too while Tsubasa stared at the lucky person in horror.

"Mikan!" he shouted. "Are you all right?"

So, the lucky person was Mikan. Mikan stared at Tsubasa horrified. She was at a loss of words. She touched the thing on her head while trembling continuously. She had no idea what that was and why everyone was staring at her with horrified looks on their faces. She slowly pulled the thing from her head and glanced at it.

She screamed, "Misaki-senpai! Your roses fell from the ceiling! What happened?"

Everyone gaped their mouths in disbelief. Roses that fell from the ceiling? It was humorous. Tsubasa and Misaki laughed heartily.

Misaki shouted, "I threw it, dummy! So, tell us when is your wedding? Our dearest future bride!"

Mikan still looked very confused.

She held onto the roses tightly and shouted back at Misaki, "Sorry, I don't know when it will be though! By the way, thanks."

The ladies hugged Mikan, saying how lucky she was to catch the bouquet of roses.

"Hey Miss, so who will be the lucky guy?" a lady asked.

Mikan shrugged and replied, "Sorry. I'm not in a relationship. So, I'm not sure about that yet."

Everyone returned to their tables to continue their dinner while a waiter helped Mikan to clear the mess. Unknown to everyone, Natsume was actually glaring at the roses. Aoi seemed to notice it so she ordered him to follow her. Natsume did as his sister told. They went to the side of the hall where nobody was.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Natsume asked softly.

Aoi glared at him and snorted, "Natsume-oniichan, just admit that you like Mikan-sensei. It's so obvious! Look at her! She got that bouquet of roses. She's going to be taken! I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?"

"I don't understand what you're babbling about. I'm returning back," he said lazily.

"Onii-chan! In fact, it's disgusting," Aoi interrupted. "Especially for a student to fall in love with his own teacher but I don't think so at all. You two look great together. Love is not all about ages. Why don't you tell her your true feelings? I'll support you!"

"I've already told her last Saturday," Natsume replied softly with sadness in his tone. "I think I like her, but as in admiration. It don't think it's love at all."

Aoi held onto his hand and asked, "Then, can you explain why you were glaring at those roses? Are you jealous?"

Natsume looked away to avoid looking at Aoi. Aoi gripped his hand harder.

"Are you confused with your feelings? Is it because you feel defeated after hearing that fortune telling? Answer me."

"Stop it, will you?" Natsume shot back. "Yes, I'm jealous. It's that fortune teller's fault. She made me feel confused and defeated by that mysterious someone who will be with Mikan in the future. Yes, maybe you're right. I love her more than just plain admiration."

His face became beet red. Aoi smiled and hugged him.

"You've finally said it. I've known it since the day you began talking about her to us during our family bonding times. Dad knows about it but he doesn't want to pry into your love life," Aoi whispered.

"Then, why are you prying into mine?" Natsume shot back.

Aoi pouted and protested, "I'm not prying. I'm just helping you to realise your very, very, very true feelings for your dear teacher. You're so slow..."

"Just be quiet. Don't mention anything to anyone about this. Get that?" he interrupted as he ruffled Aoi's hair.

"Yes, sir!" she replied while returning to their table.

When they returned, they spotted their father chatting with Mikan. Their father looked up and waved at them, beckoning them to come over faster.

"Ready to leave, my dear kitties? I'll give Mikan-sensei a lift home. You two won't mind, right?" their father asked.

They shook their heads. Aoi nudged Natsume playfully, giving him a sly look across her face. Natsume rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Aoi, their father and Mikan followed behind. They got onto the Hyuugas' family car and set off as soon as possible.

Soon, they arrived at Mikan's house. She thanked them and waved at Aoi sweetly. Then, she waved at Natsume but in a half-hearted way. He growled softly. After seeing Mikan got into her house safely, their father drove his children home.

"Home sweet home, children! Hurry up and wash yourselves up before heading to bed," their father shouted when they entered into the house. "Ah, Natsume! May I have a word with you, please?"

Natsume approached his father while Aoi ran into the bathroom. Natsume and his father sat on their sofa and looked at each other.

His father spoke, "Natsume, I have already talked to Mikan about your Physics performances in school. She wished that you could maintain an 'A' for Physics until the graduation examinations are over. She really cares about your future as she asked me where you wanted to go after high school."

"Don't tell me you told her that I want to go overseas to further my studies as a lawyer," Natsume said calmly.

His father laughed and teased, "Yes, I did. Why? Afraid to let her know that you're leaving her? Oh, how sweet! This reminds me of my youth, especially when I'm with your mother. My youthful days..."

He sang loudly and Natsume coughed to stop him. His father could be playful sometimes but of course, Natsume didn't dislike that part of him. He loved his father, as well as his sister.

"Natsume, in fact, I know all about this," his father muttered. "You know what I'm talking about. It's your feelings for your teacher."

Natsume jerked and retorted, "I thought you won't pry..."

"No, listen. I want to tell you there is nothing wrong about it. You want to know something about your mother and me?"

"Nope!"

"Really? It's okay. I'll tell you."

Natsume crossed his arms and looked away. His father laughed.

"Your mother was my university lecturer. Cool, right?" he said loudly and proudly.

"Wh... What? Mum was your lecturer? Th... That's so forbidden!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Well, yours too!"

"No, mine is one-sided. Mikan will never accept me!"

"Ha! You admitted that you love her! She's not bad, you know."

Natsume glared at his father and sighed. He stood up and walked into his room. He locked the door and then, slumped against his bed.

The day was so hectic that he felt very tired and slowly, he drifted into a deep slumber. He dreamt of a certain girl whom he met many years ago. That girl was the first person whom he had actually fallen in love with but she had never returned to his side despite making a vow to meet each other again. His first love was crushed by her...

If he could clearly remember her name, it was Yukihara... Mikan Yukihara.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 18:**

_Chapter 18: (Omake) Hazel******************  
**_

_"It's going to be dark soon. I think I have to go now. Bye," the girl said and waved to him._

_The boy felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He quickly grabbed her wrist._

_"Will... Will... you come to play with me again?" he asked._

_The girl smiled and replied, "I guess so."_

_The boy smiled widely and said, "Then, let's meet in this playground in the future. I'll wait for you. I'll wait till you come. Promise?"_

_She nodded and walked further away from him._

_"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What about you?" the boy shouted._

_She turned around and beamed._

_"Mikan Yukihara is my name," she shouted back._

_The boy waved back to her as her figure diminished into the alley and he quickly walked home._

**The next chapter is an extra chapter (omake) about Natsume's past with the girl called Mikan Yukihara. Do look forward to reading it!  
**

* * *

**Note: The next update will be next Monday. Maybe I will update faster within this week if I receive many good responses from you guys. :)  
**

**Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thanks!**

* * *

**Question of the Day:  
**

**Do you think Mikan Yukihara is somehow related to Mikan Sakura-sensei in this story?  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Omake Hazel

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 18: (Omake) Hazel

"Hey, scrawny boy! Where is your mommy?"

"Scrawny boy, go to your mommy and cry. Oh yeah! Where is she now? I heard she have joined the angels in heaven. No?"

"Haha! She is such a horrible mum. She left her family. How sad! I really pity you, scrawny monkey!"

"Shut up!" a boy shouted. "I'm not scrawny! My mum is not bad! Go away!"

The boy was then pushed onto the ground by his classmates. They kicked and punched him mercilessly. The poor boy cried in pain. He had enough of the bullying in school as it happened almost everyday. He got up and pushed a girl who was pulling his hair onto the ground. As she fell, some girls and boys fell together with her like domino effect. The girl shrieked and slapped him across his face.

"You evil demon! You have made my dress dirty! You got to pay!" she growled as she punched him right in the eye.

A burly boy lifted the poor boy up and threw him high into the air which sent him landing on the hard ground with a very loud thud. The poor boy screamed in pain. The pain was so excruciating that he became paralysed. The floor was stained with his blood and tears. All he could hear was his classmates' sniggers. He couldn't defeat his own classmates at all. No teacher had helped him before as they also disliked him. Since when the world had become so unfair?

"Hey! Stop bully that boy! You are all heartless children! Did your parents bring you guys up properly? Or is it you guys are the descendants of barbarians?" a voice came out of nowhere.

The bullies turned around and saw a pale and fragile looking girl glaring at them. She was small in size and was about the same height as them. They thought they could bully her but when she approached them fearlessly, they noticed she was wearing an elementary school uniform. They flinched. She was older than all of them. They scrambled off immediately, leaving the injured boy lying motionlessly on the floor. The girl ran towards the boy and lifted him up. The boy was in a horrible shape.

"Hey! Are you okay? Please answer me! Say something! Don't die! Please!" the girl shouted with tears in her eyes.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and noticed her hugging him under her arms. He had never seen her before but why did she care so much about him? Why was she crying?

He lifted his hand up weakly and placed it on her face to wipe her tears.

"I... I'm... okay..." he stammered weakly. "Why... did you... help me?"

The girl's hand touched his which was on her face and whispered, "I cannot bear to see you suffer anymore. We need to report this matter to the teachers..."

"No, they won't listen," he interrupted.

"Your parents?"

"I can't... either. My dad is... undergoing some depression... over my mum's death..."

"Oh dear! First, I will bring you to see a doctor. No objection!" she lifted him up gently and took him to a nearest clinic.

The doctor was petrified to see the cuts and wounds all over the thin and small boy.

"Who did this?" the doctor asked worriedly.

The girl replied angrily, "It's his classmates! They tortured him and luckily, I stopped them."

The weak boy smiled at her and mouthed, "Thanks."

As the doctor applied the antiseptic onto his open wounds, the boy screamed in pain. He began crying again. The girl quickly held onto his hands tightly, trying to comfort him. After cleansing his wounds, the doctor bandaged them up. They thanked the kind doctor and paid him a small sum of money though he refused to accept it. The two children left the clinic.

They went to the nearest playground to take a rest there. The boy was still sobbing while the girl held onto his hand tightly. She waited for that boy to calm down. And he did.

The boy looked at his saviour and asked, "Are you an elementary school student?"

The girl nodded.

"How old are you? 10?"

She nodded again.

"You're 5 years older than me but why are you so tiny?"

The girl giggled and patted the boy's head. The boy blushed and looked down. The girl was very cute. Cute? Since when the word 'cute' became one of his vocabulary list? He could feel the girl's small hand stroking his hair gently.

"I'm maybe tiny but I'm strong," she said confidently.

The boy smiled at her and looked at her hazel brown eyes. They were soft and gentle, unlike his. He had two dark crimson eyes which he detested the most. They had made him look like some scary demon from hell. He kept staring at her. Her short brown hair seemed to glitter under the golden sun. He reached out to touch her hair. They were soft and smooth. The girl just grinned at him. The boy quickly removed his hand away from her head and apologised. He could feel his face became very hot. Why did he do that? What was so interesting about her hair and eyes?

"Ah! Scrawny monkey is with his girlfriend!" a voice echoed around the neighbourhood.

Next, followed by another voice, "Where? Where?"

"He has a girlfriend? How unfair!" another voice shouted.

The boy stiffened to hear the bullies' voice but the girl just gripped his hand tightly. She turned around and saw the bullies. She glared at them and smirked.

"Hey kids, I've prepared a game for you barbarians to play. Want to know?" she snarled, even though she was very scared of them.

The bullies gulped.

"Since you like to bash weaklings, why don't you try bashing yourselves up? Want to know why too?"

The bullies stared at her with frightened looks painted on their faces.

"It's because you're weaklings yourselves. Now, the game has started. Quick, bash yourselves up. There's no rule to it, as long as you keep bashing yourselves up till you look like chimpanzees to the public, that is. Interesting, is it?" she laughed sarcastically. "Maybe you will be the next one running to your own mommy or maybe to your daddy."

The bullies' mouths gaped. The tiny girl crossed her arms and smirked at them. She took a piece of paper from her school bag and began writing something.

"Hurry, I'm waiting! I want to record down the best chimpanzee out there. I think I have spotted one among you guys. Will he be a potential ape-man?" she said while tilting her head to one side.

This time, a girl among the bullies screamed and ran away.

Slowly, one by one began screaming for no particular reason and ran away too. The girl laughed at their stupidity. Of course, there was no potential ape-man out there. She was just kidding and scaring their wits out of them. The poor boy laughed too. Those bullies should see their own priceless faces. It was too funny.

"Don't you dare bully him again! Chimps!" she shouted at them.

She looked at the boy and hugged him while stroking his head gently again.

"It's okay. It's fine now. I don't think they would dare to touch you again," she whispered gently to his ears.

The boy blushed. He had never felt so loved by a stranger before. The girl let go of him and ruffled his hair, smiling.

"It's going to be dark soon. I think I have to go now. Bye," the girl said and waved to him.

The boy felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Will... Will... you come to play with me again?" he asked.

The girl smiled and replied, "I guess so."

The boy smiled widely and said, "Then, let's meet in this playground in the future. I'll wait for you. I'll wait till you come. Promise?"

She nodded and walked further away from him.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What about you?" the boy shouted.

She turned around and beamed.

"Mikan Yukihara is my name," she shouted back.

The boy waved back to her as her figure diminished into the alley and he quickly walked home.

The following day, he waited for her at the playground but in the end, she didn't come. Almost everyday, he sat there waiting for her but still, she didn't appear. He wanted to tell her that his classmates had stopped bullying him. He also wanted to tell her that he missed her very badly. He wanted to tell her that he liked her very much, though they had only met once. He would always remember her as a tiny, fragile looking yet strong-willed girl with hazel brown eyes and short hair. She was his first love.

Unknown to him, there was a young anaemic patient lying on her hospital bed with blood dripping into her body. Her tears rolled down, staining the pillow with them. She felt regretful for not keeping her promise. As she stared outside the window, she saw the faint pinkish red sky. It reminded her about a boy whose eyes were about the same colour. How long had he waited for her in that little playground like he promised?

"I'm so sorry, Natsume-kun," she muttered before closing her eyes. "I think I can't meet you anymore. I'm going to live in a shrine after my discharge. I forgot to tell you that I'm no longer Yukihara but Sakura, because of my foster parent's family name. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Natsume-kun."

With that, she fell into an unconscious state while that boy was still waiting for her to come to play with him in that playground. That promise had never been fulfilled until that boy became a 3rd year high school student while that girl became a healthy young teacher who was fated to become his teacher. Though they didn't 'notice' each other yet, they had already unknowingly fulfilled half of the promise which was meeting each other again.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 19:**

_Chapter 19: Graduation_

_"Shouda-san," Mikan lowered her voice. "Do you actually like Hyuuga-kun?"_

_ Sumire blushed and looked down. She nodded shyly. Mikan looked at her with wide eyes. She could feel her heart tightened. She slapped herself mentally, telling herself not to act weirdly in front of her student._

_ "So, what else you want to ask me?" Mikan asked calmly._

_ Sumire flinched and spoke softly, "Do you think I should confess to Natsume-kun today? Is it a good idea since we are going to be separated?"_

_ Mikan gripped her hands tighter. Her conscious was telling her to disagree with Sumire but instead, she said otherwise._

_ "Yes, why not?" her voice came out._

_ Sumire squealed and thanked her. She hugged her dumbstruck teacher and left the classroom. Mikan felt pangs of regret and sadness. She pressed her palms against her hurting chest and closed her eyes._

**The real drama is going to start soon... Ah! The storm is going to brew, starting from the next chapter onwards. Do look forward to it! :D_  
_**

* * *

**Please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! And while waiting for the next chapter, feel free to read my other stories too. Thank you! :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Graduation

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 19: Graduation

_9 months later..._

"Good morning, Year 3 students. I would like to announce that today is your graduation day. You will receive your graduation examination results slip before the graduation party starts. I wish everyone good luck and enjoy yourselves. Thank you," the new Chairperson of the Student Council Committee announced loudly to everyone in the school hall. "Now, I would like to invite Hotaru Imai, our ex-Chairperson of the Student Council Committee, to come on stage to say her speech."

Hotaru gaped and muttered, "Hey, hey. No one tells me I've to say a speech. Don't blame me for not being prepared."

She walked up to the stage and took a microphone while everyone applauded her.

"Good morning, fellow friends. We've made it to this far. Our future endeavour will all depends on our graduation results. Some of us may want to enter into a university; some may want to enter into a junior college; some of us may even consider entering into a technical school. Life is like a sentence which has only one full stop but there are many commas. Commas are like entering into a next phase of life. So no matter which path you're going, remember that this is not a full stop yet but just a comma. Keep going, guys. Next, I would like to thank all of you who had supported me during my 3 years in this high school. I love you all. I really do. Thank you," Hotaru said while wiping her tears away.

Some audience began weeping as her speech was very touching despite how simple and short the speech was. When she got down from the stage, everyone clapped their hands and she returned to her seat. The homeroom teachers came to their respective class rows, holding onto a pile of result slips. Everyone gulped. They were not only excited, but also nervous.

Mikan placed the result slips on top of a small desk which was placed in front of Class 3A's row. Mikan took out the first file and called out the person name.

"Yuu Tobita!" she called out.

Yuu stood up and took his slip from her. He bowed politely and returned to his seat.

She called out her students one by one and they took their slips in an orderly manner.

"Sumire Shouda!" she called out.

Sumire walked briskly to Mikan and took her slip from her. Sumire looked around her before beckoning Mikan to come closer.

Sumire whispered, "May I have a minute with you after this whole thing is over? Can I meet you in our classroom? I got something to ask you."

"Ah, sure," Mikan replied with a smile.

Sumire thanked her and bowed before returning to her seat.

She continued to call out, "Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi."

The two boys came out to her and get their slips.

"Well done! You two have done well," Mikan said and smiled.

They thanked her and returned to their seats. Mikan had finished giving out the slips so she took a seat as well at the side of the hall to wait for the new Chairperson of the Student Council Committee to announce the opening of the graduation party. She looked around the hall and saw many crying and cheerful faces. Sounds of students squealing and cheering echoed throughout the large hall. Mikan could feel tears coming out from her eyes. That day was going to be her last day seeing the third year students. She would miss them greatly. They were her first batch of students to teach. Not to mention that they had never failed to impress her.

Her eyes unknowingly locked onto Natsume. She felt so disappointed. She didn't want him to leave. She wished he could stay with her longer. Longer? Wait, what was she thinking? Why did she want him to stay? For a year with him, he had consistently teasing and poking fun with her, and even made her confused about her feelings. Did she mention feelings? Did she really like her student who was 5 years younger than her? Like as in more than a teacher and a student should? It was forbidden, right? She would get herself into trouble if she fell in love with a student.

"Alright, students. Let us start the graduation party now. Please head to our school field for the party," the Chairperson announced.

Everyone cheered and made a beeline to the field. Without further ado, Mikan walked into the classroom where she had promised Sumire to meet her. Sumire was there before her.

Mikan approached her while beaming and asked, "What is it you want to ask me? Is it about your results?"

Sumire shook her head and said, "No, it's not. It's about Natsume-kun."

Mikan's smile faded and asked, "What happened to him? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't," Sumire stammered. "It's just that... that I know you and Natsume-kun are... are quite close. Th... That's why I'd like to know if there is anything between you two."

Mikan choked onto her saliva and coughed. Is there something wrong with her ear? How could she and Natsume be so close?

Mikan laughed, "No, of course not. Over my dead body if so."

Sumire opened her eyes widely and heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm glad! I knew there is nothing between you two. If there is, it's going to be disgusting. For an older woman to like a younger guy, it totally impossible, right? It's like having May-December relationship. Not to mention about teacher and student relationship which is totally forbidden."

"Shouda-san," Mikan lowered her voice. "Do you actually like Hyuuga-kun?"

Sumire blushed and looked down. She nodded shyly. Mikan looked at her with wide eyes. She could feel her heart tightened. She slapped herself mentally, telling herself not to act weirdly in front of her student.

"So, what else you want to ask me?" Mikan asked calmly.

Sumire flinched and spoke softly, "Do you think I should confess to Natsume-kun today? Is it a good idea since we are going to be separated?"

Mikan gripped her hands tighter. Her conscious was telling her to disagree with Sumire but instead, she said otherwise.

"Yes, why not?" her voice came out.

Sumire squealed and thanked her. She hugged her dumbstruck teacher and left the classroom. Mikan felt pangs of regret and sadness. She pressed her palms against her hurting chest and closed her eyes.

The classroom door swung opened and Mikan looked up quickly to see who it was. She gasped. It was Luna. Luna hadn't been talking to her for a very long time for no apparent reason. So, it was weird to see Luna looking for Mikan.

"Luna-sensei?" Mikan called out curiously.

Luna frowned and said, "Mikan-sensei, may I have a minute with you? We need to talk."

Meanwhile, Natsume and Ruka were hiding in the boy's toilet, opening their result slips anxiously. Ruka took his out and screamed in bewilderment.

He danced around and sang, "I can go to Tokyo University! Yay! Natsume, what about you?"

Natsume slowly took his out and smirked. He flashed his results at Ruka. Ruka cheered and hugged him.

"All 'A's! You can go to a local university, you know? What for studying overseas?" Ruka asked.

Natsume shrugged and replied, "I want to study Law in England. That's my dream. Don't worry! I will return after finishing my studies."

"I see. I guess we will have to part for a few years. Remember to keep in touch with me, okay?" Ruka laughed while trying his best to hold back his tears.

Natsume laughed, "Of course, I will. You are my best friend. How could I live without you?"

"Hey, you should say this to Mikan. She helped you a lot throughout the year and you have finally gotten an 'A' for Physics. You've done her proud, buddy," Ruka said cheerily.

Natsume blushed and snorted, "It's very funny to hear someone who has a huge crush on her to be saying that."

"Did I say anything wrong? And next, I have already given up on her."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you need her more than I do. This is what I feel," Ruka said while giving Natsume a warm smile. "Yes, I still like Mikan-sensei but I'm not going to chase her anymore. So, you must try your best to win her over. I will support you!"

"Stop sounding like Aoi!"

Ruka patted Natsume's back and laughed. Then, he walked out of the toilet. Natsume sighed and walked out too. Instead of following Ruka to the field to have fun, he wanted to look for Mikan. He had heard that Mikan would be in their classroom, talking to Sumire. Most likely, Sumire would have left the classroom by then. He wanted to show Mikan his results slip and wanted her to praise him like she would always do. Come to think of it, it would be his last time seeing her. He would miss her deeply.

When he had finally reached the classroom, he heard a voice talking harshly to someone. He peeped inside to see who they were. He was shocked to see Luna and Mikan together. They hadn't been talking for months and why were they together in that classroom? Had Sumire left? Yes, she did.

"Mikan-sensei," Luna said harshly with an evil grin.

So, the one who was talking harshly was Luna. Natsume gulped. Was Mikan going to be punished? If so, why?

"Now, tell me honestly. Do you like that boy? Remember about your reputation," Luna said loudly, as if she wanted to let someone else outside the classroom to know what she was asking.

Natsume jerked and looked at Mikan. Who was that boy?

Mikan replied softly, "I don't like him. It's impossible for a teacher to like her student, right? It's disgusting and forbidden. Furthermore, I could only see Hyuuga-kun as a student. All those times when I helped and cared for him were merely part of my job as a teacher. Nothing else."

"Good job for telling that lover boy straight in the face," Luna commented in a harsh tone.

Natsume could only stare at Mikan dumbfounded while Mikan turned and looked at him, covering her mouth as if she had said something gravely wrong which she apparently did.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 20:**

_Chapter 20: Reputation_

_Mikan jumped in terror when she noticed someone at the door, peeking on them. She immediately turned around and saw that boy staring at her with wide eyes. She covered her mouth and gasped while Luna sniggered. Mikan felt very dead. She had indeed said something very wrong. She knew Natsume loved her and what she had just said might have hurt him tremendously. No, that was not it. She was practically denying the fact she had fallen for him all these while. While looking at his painful face, she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't either. Her reputation came in first._

_ That boy slammed his fist against the door and glared at Mikan._

_ "Listen, Hyuuga-kun! Let me explain!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards the door._

_ Luna pulled Mikan back and growled, "Remember your precious reputation, Miss."_

_ Mikan struggled to break free. She saw Natsume ran away. She told herself that she had to catch up with him. She turned to Luna and flung her hands aside. Without saying anything else, Mikan dashed out of the classroom and chased Natsume._

**The storm has come! Will Mikan be able to explain everything to Natsume? Or will he be very stubborn to hear her out? Oh dear, what a mess!_  
_**

* * *

**Note: I will be posting prequels to this story. Do look forward to the 2nd prequel 'One More Chance' as I will be posting tomorrow. It is about Yoichi's and Mikan's past. That story took place before Yoichi died in the car accident on the highway. Anyone interested? :D  
**

**Anyway, please review this chapter and tell me how it is! Thank you! :)**

* * *

******Question of the Day:**

******Did anyone realise that the note above only mentions about the 2nd prequel 'One More Chance'? What about the 1st prequel? Can anyone guess? :)**_******  
**_


	20. Chapter 20: Reputation

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 20: Reputation

"Mikan-sensei, may I have a minute with you? We need to talk."

"Yes, Luna-sensei? What is it?" Mikan quivered.

Luna took out pieces of photographs and placed them in front of Mikan. Mikan gasped. Those photographs were snapshots of Natsume and her together. Luna smirked upon seeing her reaction.

"You know what? The Principal knows about this since a long time ago. He was pretty frustrated but he had decided to keep his cool as you are one of his best Physics teachers in this school and the Year 3 students needed you. So, tell me what are you going to do? If you don't make it clear to him now that there is nothing going on between the two of you, you might land yourself into a deeper trouble," Luna snarled.

"There's nothing between us," Mikan immediately replied.

Luna frowned harder and took out a photo of Natsume and Mikan eating at the Japanese buffet shop.

"What about this? A date? How can you wear something so revealing to your student?" Luna laughed menacingly.

Mikan shook her head desperately and answered, "No, it's not a date! It's a treat to him as he had done well in his Physics term test! By the way, how did you manage to get that photo of us?"

"Ha! See? You coax him! Well, of course somebody took it and informed the Principal."

Mikan gasped in horror. Somebody must have been spying on her and Natsume throughout the year. She trembled as she picked one photograph up which showed a picture of her ruffling Natsume's hair while walking home together with Ruka. Who could that spy be?

Luna took the photo from Mikan's hand and kept the rest into her handbag.

Luna said, "The Principal had already seen all of these nonsense. He wanted to sack you as soon as possible after the graduation ceremony has ended but I've told him to give you another chance by listening to your side of the story. You should thank me for helping you out."

Mikan was utterly speechless. Yes, she had been closed to Natsume all the time but as far as she could remember, she didn't shower any form of attraction to him at all. She had been careful about her reputation as a teacher. Was she not careful enough?

Luna smirked again. She had finally pressed Mikan down with her interrogation. She could not let Mikan soar above her as a teacher. She had to press her down. All those things that Luna had said were the truth with partial lies in them. The person who took snapshots of Natsume and Mikan was not some random person but was the Principal.

"I... I need to explain to the Principal now, if not he will have a wrong idea about the both of us," Mikan cried while trying to rush out of the classroom.

Luna stopped her and pulled her back.

"It's too late! He has that wrong idea since a long time ago. Get that right in your head, Miss!" Luna shouted.

Mikan shivered as Luna gripped her wrist harder. Luna glared menacingly at her.

Mikan shouted back, "That is why I have to explain to him! Please let me go!"

Luna heard footsteps outside the classroom. She stole a glance at the door and smirked.

"Mikan-sensei, before I allow you meet the Principal, please answer me one more question," Luna said harshly as she let Mikan's wrist go.

Mikan nodded while looking down on the floor. Luna took this chance to steal another glance at the door and noticed the raven haired boy with a pair of beautiful crimson eyes standing by the door side. Her plan worked. She knew that boy would come to look for Mikan to show her his results. She knew everything about the two of them. All she had to do was to break them apart as what the Principal had told her to do. It was a pretty easy job for her.

She looked at Mikan and said in a very harsh tone while grinning evilly, "Mikan-sensei, now tell me honestly. Do you like that boy? Remember about your reputation."

Mikan looked up at Luna. She really liked that boy but she couldn't confirm her feelings for him yet. It sounded too wrong. In fact, it was wrong like what Sumire had mentioned. Liking her student was not only disgusting, but also sick. It was forbidden as well. Everyone would detest her. Worst of all, she could not become a teacher anymore. She had to deny her feelings or else, she would have to kiss her career goodbye.

She took in a deep breath and replied softly, "I don't like him. It's impossible for a teacher to like her student, right? It's disgusting and forbidden. Furthermore, I could only see Hyuuga-kun as a student. All those times when I helped and cared for him were merely part of my job as a teacher. Nothing else."

Luna smirked and stole another glance at Natsume who was looking at Mikan with a pain look on his face. Her plan had worked very well. She looked back at Mikan straight into her hazel brown eyes and smiled in victory. Mikan flinched at that weird smile. Had she said something wrong? If not, why Luna was staring at her like that?

"Good job for telling that lover boy straight in the face," Luna commented in a rather harsh tone.

Mikan jumped in terror when she noticed someone at the door, peeking on them. She immediately turned around and saw that boy staring at her with wide eyes. She covered her mouth and gasped while Luna sniggered. Mikan felt very dead. She had indeed said something very wrong. She knew Natsume loved her and what she had just said might have hurt him tremendously. No, that was not it. She was practically denying the fact she had fallen for him all these while. While looking at his painful face, she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't either. Her reputation came in first.

That boy slammed his fist against the door and glared at Mikan.

"Listen, Hyuuga-kun! Let me explain!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards the door.

Luna pulled Mikan back and growled, "Remember your precious reputation, Miss."

Mikan struggled to break free. She saw Natsume ran away. She told herself that she had to catch up with him. She turned to Luna and flung her hands aside. Without saying anything else, Mikan dashed outside the classroom and chased Natsume.

"Hyuuga-kun! Please stop!" she shouted.

Natsume kept running until she lost sight of him.

Luna who was still inside the classroom laughed, "Stupid girl! I could have save you from that Principal back then. Seems like you love that boy more than your reputation. Very interesting. You have destroyed your image as a very good teacher yourself. What should I do now?"

With that, she walked out of the classroom and headed to the Principal's room.

As Mikan still continued to look for Natsume, she found herself heading towards the field. She saw a group of girls eating steamed buns and she headed towards them.

"Excuse me, do you know where Natsume Hyuuga-kun is?" she asked politely.

The girls shook their heads and replied, "Sorry, we don't know."

Mikan excused herself and continued her search. The field was crowded with people and there would be no way for her to be able to find him.

"Natsume-kun!" a voice near Mikan called out.

Mikan looked around to see who that person was. Everywhere was filled with students. Somebody pushed Mikan onto the floor and she screamed in pain. Nobody seemed to notice her as the students were too engrossed with the party. Just then, she saw Sumire ran past her.

"Natsume-kun! Please wait! I need to tell you something!" Sumire shouted.

Mikan quickly stood up and trailed Sumire. She should know where Natsume was. She followed her until she saw Sumire holding onto Natsume's wrist. Mikan was relieved that she had managed to find him but when she was about to approached them, she stopped when she heard Sumire spoke.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Sumire asked.

"Just spill it," Natsume replied impatiently and angrily.

Sumire blushed and bowed to him, forcing her words out from her mouth, "Natsume-kun, I like you very much! Please go out with me!"

Everyone around them, including Mikan, gasped. Natsume frowned and looked at the crowd. It was so embarrassing to be confessed in front of everyone. Just then, he saw Mikan standing among the crowd. She looked stunned. Natsume became frustrated upon seeing her face and looked back at the flustered Sumire.

Without thinking twice, Natsume spoke, "Okay."

Everyone squealed at the romantic confession. Some fan girls cried while some girls congratulated Sumire. Sumire couldn't believe her eyes and tears began spilling out from her eyes. She hugged Natsume and Natsume didn't back away. He allowed her to do it. He took her by her hand and walked away. He didn't even look at Mikan. And he promised himself that he would never look at her anymore. Not in his entire life ahead.

On the contrary, Mikan was on a verge of tears. Her heart was once again shattered into many pieces. She had lost Natsume to Sumire. She felt so regretful. Never in her life had she felt so regretful and remorseful. Before she knew it, Natsume and Sumire were lost in the crowd, leaving her and a group of crying fan girls of Natsume.

"Mikan-sensei," a voice called out to her.

She turned around and saw Narumi behind her. Narumi gave her a slight glare which made Mikan tremble as Narumi had never glared at anyone before.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked softly.

He immediately replied, "Mikan-sensei, the Principal wants to meet you now."

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 21:**

_Chapter 21: Fired_

_The man laughed again and threw a piece of laminated paper at her, "Here is your precious testimonial. You may need it for your future career. Yes?"_

_ Mikan stared at him, feeling confused. The man chuckled._

_ "I wonder how did you managed to pass as a teacher when you don't have any dignity and self-control over yourself! I have seen and heard everything. You don't have to explain anything either. Isn't that great? Fabulous, isn't it?"_

_ "No! Let me explain!"_

_ "Shut up!" he bellowed. "Shut up, or else I will hand you over to the authorities."_

_ Mikan flinched. Everything was a huge misunderstanding. Was it wrong to be closed to and helped a student?_

**Is it really wrong to be closed to and helped a student? What will Mikan do now?  
**

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 15-19. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- CaraRein: _Thank you! :D_  
- Animegirlfreak17: _Yeah. He has a bad past. You can read more about his past in 'Just Three Wishes'. :D_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _You're right! I thought nobody realises it so I decided to change the summary of _********'Just Three Wishes'**. :D  
- courtnelia23: _Okay. Thanks! :)_  
- spica14: _Haha! You're right! :)  
_- Guest: _(There are too many 'Guest's so I decided to reply all of them as one. Sorry.) Thanks for reviewing! Yup, Mikan Yukihara and Mikan Sakura is actually the same person. :)_  
- EchizenRyoma: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Midnight-Waterlily33: _Really? Well, y******ou can read more about their past in 'Just Three Wishes'. :D**_  
- angelic demon15: _Thank you! :)_  
- TooLazy: _Thank you. Well, I don't regard myself as a good writer though, but I will try my best! :)_  
- lisaOpine: _Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear more from you soon! :)_  


**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

******************Note: 'One More Chance' has been posted last week and it is the 2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please check that story out and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :D**

* * *

**********************Question of the Day:**

**********************Does anyone here starting to dislike Natsume in this story? :(  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Fired

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 21: Fired

Mikan knocked the door softly and waited.

"Come in," a voice called out from the room.

Mikan took a deep breath and entered the Principal's room.

"Good morning, Sir. Narumi-sensei told me that you want to see me. What is it?" Mikan queried.

The middle-aged man chuckled and took out a file. Slowly, he pulled out many photographs and flung them at Mikan's face. Mikan ducked a little but she didn't manage to miss them. One of them hit her face and she removed it to take a look at it. She was not surprised at all. It was a picture of Natsume and Mikan walking home together.

"Let me explain, Sir!" Mikan said.

The man laughed again and threw a piece of laminated paper at her, "Here is your precious testimonial. You may need it for your future career. Yes?"

Mikan stared at him, feeling confused. The man chuckled.

"I wonder how did you managed to pass as a teacher when you don't have any dignity and self-control over yourself! I have seen and heard everything. You don't have to explain anything either. Isn't that great? Fabulous, isn't it?"

"No! Let me explain!"

"Shut up!" he bellowed. "Shut up, or else I will hand you over to the authorities."

Mikan flinched. Everything was a huge misunderstanding. Is it wrong to be closed to and help a student?

"Sir, I..." Mikan muttered.

The man shot her a menacing glare and snarled, "Mikan Sakura, you have tainted the school's name. You are lucky that I am letting you go easy this time because I might hand you over to the authorities anytime."

"Sir, please listen to me..."

"Shut up! You should be lucky that I've written a testimonial for you, dimwit. Oh yes! As a kind principal, I am letting you clean up the mess you have made. Are you clear?"

Mikan gulped and asked, "What... What do you mean by letting me clear up my mess?"

The man shrilled with laughter again. He loved to see the tortured face of Mikan. Well, so much so for a sadist.

"Are you dumb or what? Of course, you are leaving this school as if nothing had happened and with clean hands. Isn't this better than handing you over to the authorities? You'll not have any black mark in your life record," the man said.

Mikan became afraid. She was doomed. The Principal did not want to listen to her at all. Worst of all, she had to leave this school.

"Mikan Sakura, you are fired!" the man boomed.

Mikan stared at him in horror. Tears came rolling down her cheeks. No voice came out from her mouth. It was as if something was stuck at her throat.

"Get out now. Clear your things and get out from this school now!" he bellowed as he pointed at the door.

Mikan quickly scrambled outside the room and walked briskly to the staffroom to pack her things. Nobara was in the staffroom too but she didn't even make any contact with her. Nobara could only look at the distraught teacher and felt pity for her. She couldn't do anything for fear to be fired as well.

Luna walked into the Principal's room and smiled at the Principal.

"Hey Rei, don't you think you are a little too harsh to that poor amateur?" Luna teased.

The man whose was called Rei Serio chuckled and walked towards Luna.

He put his arms around her waist and whispered, "All for my lady. All for you, my princess."

Luna smiled back and leaned forward to place her lips on his.

She muttered, "Thanks, Rei..."

Finally, Mikan had packed her stuffs and cleared her table. She left the school, feeling unjustified. As she reached home, she threw her things onto the floor and slumped herself onto the sofa. She cried uncontrollably. She had lost her job and Natsume. She felt so lost. She got up and picked up her telephone, wanting to call the Higiris to tell them her problem. However, she put it back down as she didn't want to trouble them. She changed into her casual clothes and walked out of her house. All she need was to cool herself down by taking a walk around the shopping district where there were many shops that sold food all over the place.

She walked to a shopping district where it was famous for its luxurious and delicious food sold there. She walked past a few shops while looking at the people eating their meals happily. For the first time, she didn't feel hungry, even though it was in the late afternoon. She kept walking and walking idly until someone blocked her way.

Mikan looked up and said weakly, "Excuse me. You are blocking my way."

The person who blocked her way was a beautiful young waitress.

She bowed sweetly at Mikan and said, "Good afternoon, Miss. Want to have a look at our cafe? You will definitely cheer up!"

Mikan just stared at the charming waitress while the waitress took her by the hand and led her into the cafe. Mikan got a shock of her life. There were a few waitresses in the cafe serving the customers. No, that was not the problem. The waitresses were cosplaying as some anime characters and not only that; there were more male customers than female customers. Mikan felt uncomfortable. Was this some cosplaying waitress cafe? Well, it was her first time seeing one.

The waitress who led Mikan into the cafe gave her an empty table and asked, "Miss, today's menu is our famous Chocolate Pearl Cake with Banana Ice-cream Split. Do you want to try them?"

Mikan nodded with some hesitation. The waitress smiled warmly at her and left. Mikan looked around the shop. The cafe was very well-designed and luxurious. The cosplay was not bad either. There were also many customers as well. That showed that this cafe's business was not bad at all. Almost immediately, the waitress came back with her order. Mikan started eating the food. Surprisingly, the food was delicious and she squealed. Mikan liked the food so she began digging into the shortcake and ate the split. It was so fabulous that she wanted to order another round of food.

The waitress smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you have cheered up, Miss!"

Mikan blushed. Another waitress came towards that waitress who had been serving Mikan all these while and passed a piece of paper to her.

She said, "Nonoko-chan, please paste this advertisement outside our cafe. We need more waitresses."

The waitress who was called Nonoko nodded and took the paper from her. Nonoko walked to the cafe entrance and pasted it there.

"Anna-chan, I'm done!" Nonoko shouted.

That waitress who was called Anna smiled and nodded while walking back into the kitchen.

Nonoko went back to Mikan's side and asked politely, "Miss, what else can I do for you?"

Mikan thought for a while and queried, "Are you guys employing new waitresses? I'm looking for a job but I haven't found one that suits my taste. I might consider signing up for this one and I don't mind doing part-time too. All I need is some reasonable salaries to support myself."

Nonoko gasped and called Anna out, "Anna-chan! We have an interested cosplayer wannabe here!"

Mikan jumped. Interested cosplayer wannabe? What was that supposed to mean? Anna rushed out of the kitchen happily and Nonoko pointed excitedly at the dumbfounded Mikan. Anna hugged Mikan tightly, suffocating her.

"Thanks for joining us at the Cosplay Cafe! First, you must read the terms and conditions before filling in this form," Anna chirped while passing the particulars form to Mikan.

Mikan did as she was told and Anna pulled Mikan into the washroom.

"Before I even allow you to join us, you must show us your cosplaying and serving skills. I want it right now, Mikan-chan!" Anna ordered.

Again, Mikan did what she was told to do. She grabbed a random costume and changed into it. When she was done, she stepped out from the cubicle and looked at Nonoko and Anna with anticipation.

All she could see the two dramatic waitresses gasped and soon, one of them actually passed out while the other just stood there petrified.

Did Mikan look really horrible?

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 22:**

_Chapter 22: Craziness_

_She picked up a tray of glasses of lemon juice and walked out of the kitchen to serve the customers. The male customers were staring at her in awe; some were blushing while some were whistling to her, trying to gain her attention. Mikan was used to being stared at by a class of students but not in this way whereby everyone staring at her with perverted eyes. Even Natsume, Ruka and the high school boys were not like that. She sighed as she placed the order on her customers' table. Much to her dismay, those customers were a group of middle-aged men._

_ "Sir, what else can I do for you?" Mikan asked politely and confidently as she could not show her awkwardness to her customers._

_ One of the male customers asked, "One question, are you new here? We have never seen you before. How old are you? 16?"_

_ Before Mikan could answer, Anna appeared out of nowhere and interrupted, "Yes, she is new here but is under trail! She is only 16 years old. Cute, right?"_

_ "Is she a Lolita?" another customer asked while laughing._

_ "I'm not, Sir!" Mikan shot back._

_ Anna nudged Mikan to keep quiet and then said cheerily, "Yes, she is. Her nickname is Lolita-chan! Though she is 16 years old, she behaves very maturely like a 24-year-old lady. Very attractive, right?"******************  
**_

**Good luck, Mikan... Of course, she is not 16 years old. Find out what happened to Anna and Nonoko after seeing her wearing that cosplay dress and why they said that Mikan was 16 years old in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

******************Please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Craziness

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 22: Craziness

"_Life is like a sentence which has only one full stop but there are many commas. Commas are like entering into a next phase of life. So no matter which path you're going, remember that this is not a full stop yet but just a comma. Keep going, guys._"

When she was done, Mikan stepped out from the cubicle and looked at Nonoko and Anna with anticipation.

All she could see the two dramatic waitresses gasped and soon, one of them actually passed out while the other just stood there petrified.

Did Mikan look really horrible?

"Sorry! I didn't know I will scare all of you! I'm so sorry!" Mikan whined.

Nonoko, the one who looked petrified, snapped out of her dreamland and cooed at Mikan, "Mikan-chan is so cute! Best Lolita ever!"

"Lo... Lolita?" Mikan repeated confusedly.

Anna, the one who fainted, quickly stood up and cooed too, "I knew it! She is a Lolita!"

Mikan became scared. She didn't know why the ladies here were behaving weirdly. Next, what did they mean by calling her a Lolita?

Anna asked Mikan, "How old are you? 16?"

Mikan shook her head and laughed, "No, I'm 24 this year."

Nonoko screamed while flapping her hands in the air, "Honestly, you look like a teenager. I have never expected you to be that mature. No wonder you look like some Lolitas."

Mikan took that as a compliment and let out a soft giggle. Nonoko and Anna laughed too.

"Mikan-chan, you are accepted! By the way, I'm the boss of this cafe. Nonoko is my manager," Anna said while shaking Mikan's hand.

Mikan thanked both of them politely while blushing.

Nonoko squealed again, "Oh my! You really look like a Lolita. You don't have to act so mature. 24 years old is still young. Be like us!"

Anna retorted, "No, she doesn't have to change. Her Lolita skills will be a plus point for our cafe."

Mikan scratched her head. Did she really look that young? She took a look at herself in the mirror and blushed. The outfit that she chose was very aristocratic. It was a very long red dress which covered her hands and legs completely. Large white frills were hanging around the dress. She even wore a very large hair band with a huge black rose on her left side of her head. Thus, when the dress was matched with her adorable and chubby porcelain face, together with her mature personality, she would be exactly the same as a genuine Lolita from any anime or manga. Mikan felt so embarrassed to be labeled as a Lolita cosplayer which would boost the cafe's popularity.

Mikan stepped out of the toilet and headed to the kitchen. It was time to showcase her serving skills. It was her first time doing it so it might be a new challenge to her. Well, Mikan liked new challenges a lot.

She picked up a tray of glasses of lemon juice and walked out of the kitchen to serve the customers. The male customers were staring at her in awe; some were blushing while some were whistling to her, trying to gain her attention. Mikan was used to being stared at by a class of students but not in this way whereby everyone staring at her with perverted eyes. Even Natsume, Ruka and the high school boys were not like that. She sighed as she placed the order on her customers' table. Much to her dismay, those customers were a group of middle-aged men.

"Sir, what else can I do for you?" Mikan asked politely and confidently as she could not show her awkwardness to her customers.

One of the male customers asked, "One question, are you new here? We have never seen you before. How old are you? 16?"

Before Mikan could answer, Anna appeared out of nowhere and interrupted, "Yes, she is new here but is under trail! She is only 16 years old. Cute, right?"

"Is she a Lolita?" another customer asked while laughing.

"I'm not, Sir!" Mikan shot back.

Anna nudged Mikan to keep quiet and then said cheerily, "Yes, she is. Her nickname is Lolita-chan! Though she is 16 years old, she behaves very maturely like a 24-year-old lady. Very attractive, right?"

The men nodded and Mikan shuddered. Those men found Lolitas attractive? Wait, did Anna told them that Mikan was 16 years old? That's a lie! She would be busted if those customers found out about her real age; the good thing was that she would no longer be called 'Lolita-chan' anymore but the bad thing was that Anna would be angry that she not being a Lolita would lower down her cafe's popularity and might sack her. She could afford to lose another job, though this job was just temporary so that she could take her time looking for a proper one.

Mikan bowed to the customers and headed back into the kitchen. Anna came in too and giggled at Mikan.

"They like your style, Mikan-chan! I guess I will be keeping you. Your serving skills are quite okay but you must put in lots of 'Lolita' action while you are serving. This comes with practice. Do you watch anime or read manga?" Anna asked.

"No, I don't." Mikan replied honestly.

Anna slammed her palms right on her own face and sighed deeply. Mikan looked down, preparing for some scolding from her boss.

"Guess I have to teach you some 'Lolita' styles. Practice them everyday, every hour, every minute and every second. Is that clear?" Anna instructed.

Mikan nodded and said, "Yes, Ma'am!"

And so, the 'Lolita' style training drill had started. Good luck, Mikan...

Meanwhile, Ruka was running towards the school gates, preparing to leave the graduation party. He saw Natsume waiting out there and he called out to him. Natsume turned and smiled at that blonde boy.

"Ruka, let's go home. I'm tired of waiting," Natsume said.

Ruka frowned and asked softly, "Is that true that you accepted Sumire's confession? That's crazy! What about Mikan-sensei? Don't you even like her?"

Natsume shot back angrily, "Nope. You can chase her all you want, Ruka. I have no interest in such a disgusting teacher. Bye!"

"Wait! Did something happen to the both of you just now?"

"Nothing!" Natsume lied and walked ahead.

Ruka followed behind him, keeping quiet throughout the journey back home.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 23:**

_Chapter 23: Departure  
_

_A voice called out, "Natsume-kun! Are you ready? We have to check in before the gates are closed."_

_ Natsume turned around and nodded at Sumire who was the one called out to him. He walked towards her and Sumire placed her arm around his while the other hand dragging her own luggage. Both of them walked to the check-in counter together._

_ From afar, Aoi was gritting her teeth and cried, "That Sumire girl! I can't believe Natsume-oniichan choose her over Mikan-sensei! What did that Sumire girl do to win his heart so easily?"_

_ Her father chuckled and stopped while looking at the check-in counter._

_ "I heard that Shouda-san wants to study Law in England too," he said._

_ Aoi looked at her father and pouted, "Well, obviously! She wants to cling onto him for life."_

**Oh no! Natsume is leaving for England, together with Sumire! What about Mikan? Everything seems to fall apart!**

* * *

******************Please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D**

* * *

**********************Questions of the Day:**

******************************************1) When Natsume said that Ruka could chase Mikan all he wanted, do you think Natsume really meant it?**  


******************************************2) When Ruka was being told that ********************************************he could chase Mikan all he wanted**, do you think Ruka would make his move on Mikan in the later chapters?  



	23. Chapter 23: Departure

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 23: Departure

"I repeat. Airline 164, heading to Britain. Your departure will be in 1 hour time. Please check in now if you have not done so," a female voice could be heard over the PA system.

Aoi came out from the lavatory and ran towards the check-in area. She saw her father talking to Natsume and patted his shoulder.

She shouted, "Onii-chan! Before you leave, I must give something to you first!"

When she realised that she was going to bump onto Natsume, she tried to halt but she bumped right onto him instead. Her nose smashed hard against her brother's chest.

"Ouch!" she winced.

"What is it?" Natsume asked kindly while stroking Aoi's hair.

Aoi took out a small lucky charm and placed it on Natsume's palm.

Aoi added, "This charm will grant you wisdom and good health! You mustn't lose it, okay?"

Natsume smiled and put the charm into his right pocket.

He kissed his sister on her forehead and muttered, "Thanks. Take care."

A voice called out, "Natsume-kun! Are you ready? We have to check in before the gates are closed."

Natsume turned around and nodded at Sumire who was the one called out to him. He walked towards her and Sumire placed her arm around his while the other hand dragging her own luggage. Both of them walked to the check-in counter together.

From afar, Aoi was gritting her teeth and cried, "That Sumire girl! I can't believe Natsume-oniichan choose her over Mikan-sensei! What did that Sumire girl do to win his heart so easily?"

Her father chuckled and stopped while looking at the check-in counter.

"I heard that Shouda-san wants to study Law in England too," he said.

Aoi looked at her father and pouted, "Well, obviously! She wants to cling onto him for life."

Her father laughed again and held onto Aoi's hand. Both of them wanted to see Natsume's departure before heading home. Just then, Ruka came. Ruka was late and was panting heavily with pinkish cheeks.

"Did I miss Natsume's flight?" Ruka asked Aoi in exasperation.

"Nearly," Aoi replied. "Natsume and Sumire are currently at the check-in counter. Want to see him off?"

"Of course, I do!" said Ruka.

So, the three waited.

Back to the Cosplay Cafe, Mikan was doing her job pretty fine. She had been working there for a few months. However, she was a little too lazy to find a better job with a better salary. Actually, her current salary was not that bad at all. It was still considered as a reasonable pay. Of course, she had also mastered the art of 'Lolita' style. If she hadn't, she could really kiss this full-time job goodbye.

"Welcome back, Sir. What do you like to eat? Want to try today's menu? It's Fruities Special," Mikan greeted a group of customers with a Lolita accent in it.

"Of course, Lolita-chan! We will definitely try that! Give us 5 dishes of that!" a man chirped.

"Roger!" Mikan said and left.

After a few minutes, she returned with their orders and placed them on the table.

One of the customers asked, "Lolita-chan, what is today's cosplay theme?"

Mikan replied, "Today's theme is 'Vocaloids'. That's why today's menu is all the Vocaloids' fruits and foods symbolics."

"Lolita-chan, so which character did you cosplay as?" another customer asked.

"Ha! Ha! Anna-chan told me to cosplay as 'Rin Kagamine'. Do I look weird?" Mikan laughed in the Lolita style.

Nonoko joined in the conversation, "Lolita-hime! No doubt that you look more Lolita in 'Rin Kagamine' cosplay. Thumbs up for it! Maybe Anna-chan should let you try 'IA' cosplay. I think it will suit you best!"

Mikan let out an awkward laugh while the customers laughed heartily at Nonoka's joke. Nonoka was cosplaying as 'Miku Hatsune' and she looked totally cute in it.

Mikan returned to the kitchen and wanted to take a rest at the lockers room behind the kitchen. She saw Anna inside the lockers room changing into her costume.

"Taking a rest?" Anna asked as she put on a wig.

Mikan nodded and sat on a wooden chair. She was dead beat. She had been standing for the whole day and all she wanted was a break. She rubbed her aching thighs and massaged them.

Anna was finally dressed up and chirped, "Mikan-chan, you are improving day by day. Keep it up and don't give up! Next time, I want to teach you another style- Shota style. You will have to crossdress as a boy but maintain that feminine features of yours. And that should be fine. Get it?"

Mikan nodded obediently. After Anna left the room to attend the customers, Mikan sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and she slowly drifted into her dreamland.

"Ruka-oniisan, I saw his airplane has taken off! Did you see that?" Aoi shouted excitedly as she tugged Ruka's sleeve.

Ruka glanced outside the glass and nodded. He saw the airplane was already in the air. He waved at it, though he knew that Natsume could not see him.

"Ruka-oniisan, are you going back to the lecture hall? I remember that there is a lecture going on this afternoon. Did you escape it just to see Natsume-oniichan?" Aoi whispered.

Ruka laughed and nodded, "I think the lecture have ended a few minutes ago. It will be useless if I return."

"How is university life?" Aoi's father asked Ruka.

"It's great! My lecturer had also praised me for my excellent knowledge about animals," Ruka replied with a large beam.

Aoi added, "Dad, remember that Ruka wants to be a veterinarian?"

Dad laughed and nodded.

Ruka took a look at his watch and was thinking about something. He looked very unsure and worried until Aoi called him.

"Ruka-oniisan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Ruka scratched the back of his head and replied with a soft laughter, "Actually, I'm thinking of going back to high school to meet Mikan-sensei. I bet she doesn't know that Natsume has left for England and I want to find out what had happened to the both of them during the graduation party."

Aoi gasped and muttered, "I'm sorry. I have forgotten to tell you guys that Mikan-sensei had already left the school. I've just started in that high school and heard that Mikan-sensei had left to pursue her future career. I don't think Natsume-oniichan knows about this."

"Why didn't she tell us at all? Is there any more information about Mikan's future career which you could possibly know?"

Aoi frowned and thought hard. She shrugged and shook her head. Ruka sighed.

"I know! Why don't you two visit Mikan-sensei's house? Do you know where she lives? I thought Aoi had gone there once," her father said.

"Oh yeah! We could visit her!" Aoi cheered.

Ruka stopped her, "Great idea, but we don't know what time she will be back from work."

Aoi interrupted angrily, "Just try our luck, Ruka-oniisan! She might be home before we even visit her. We will do it right now!"

Then, Aoi dragged her father and Ruka out of the airport, heading towards Mikan's house. When she had arrived, she pressed the doorbell hard and the three of them waited with anticipation. True enough, the door opened and revealed an old lady.

"Yes? What can I help you?" the old lady hissed annoyingly.

The three of them flinched and apologised awkwardly, "Sorry, we have pressed the wrong bell. Haha! Sorry!"

The old lady stared at them and asked, "Are you looking for Mikan Sakura-san?"

The three nodded with confusing looks on their faces.

The old lady continued, "That lady is still working. She will be back home around midnight. By the way, I'm her tenant. If you want to drop any note to her, you can pass it to me. I will hand it to her."

Aoi asked the old lady, "Do you have any idea where Mikan is working right now? We can look for her directly."

The old lady shook her head and replied, "I don't know. All I know that she is stressing herself when working. She has inadequate sleep and she has lost quite a few pounds. I really pity her but she needs to earn money."

"Do you have any idea what she is working as?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry, I'm not sure. She refuses to tell me," she answered.

The three thanked the old lady and left. Maybe they would visit Mikan some other time when they were free and they hoped she was doing fine in her new job, as well as her health.

Mikan jolted awake. She looked at her watch and gasped. It was already past 10pm. How long had she been sleeping? Anna would definitely punish her as she had slacked for many hours. She quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen. Anna saw her but instead of reprimanding her, she smiled gently at her.

"You are awake? Sorry for not calling you up. You look very tired and your face looked very pale just now. At first, I thought you are anaemic but I guessed I'm wrong," Anna said while washing the dishes.

Mikan just laughed weakly and excused herself to serve the customers. She felt very light-headed and weak. Well, these symptoms could be due to tiredness though. So, she ignored them.

A female customer entered into the cafe and Mikan greeted her with a bow. When she looked up, she got a great shock of her life. That woman studied her and then, gasped.

Mikan stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor while shivering non-stop. Her eyes were fixated at that devilish face of that female customer who was smirking at her upon recognising her under her cosplay costume.

That woman was none other than her nemesis- Luna Koizumi.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 24:**

_Chapter 24: Accident_

_"Lu... Lu... na- sen... sensei," Mikan gulped while shivering._

_ Luna laughed and taunted, "Oh my! Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Your new career is a body-selling cosplay waitress? That is a joke!"_

_ "It's not a body-selling job! We, waitresses, here have dignities too!" Mikan snapped._

_ Luna growled and slapped Mikan across the face._

_ "Shut up!" Luna shrieked. "You are lucky that my Rei didn't hand you to the authorities! Though he couldn't stand you, he still wrote a testimonial for you!"_

_ "Your Rei? You have an affair with the Principal? I thought it is forbidden, Luna-sensei," Mikan taunted back which earned her another slap._

_ By then, the customers were looking at them. Anna and Nonoko came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. All they saw Mikan was on the floor with palms covering her red cheeks and a female customer glaring at Mikan._

**Oh no! Mikan and Luna meet again! Another fight is going to start soon and more hidden political secrets will be revealed.  
**

* * *

**************************Note: The first prequel of this story-'Just Three Wishes' has been completed. Please read it if you can. :)**

******************Please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Accident

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 24: Accident

"Lu... Lu... na- sen... sensei," Mikan gulped while shivering.

Luna laughed and taunted, "Oh my! Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Your new career is a body-selling cosplay waitress? That is a joke!"

"It's not a body-selling job! We, waitresses, here have dignities too!" Mikan snapped.

Luna growled and slapped Mikan across the face.

"Shut up!" Luna shrieked. "You are lucky that my Rei didn't hand you to the authorities! Though he couldn't stand you, he still wrote a testimonial for you!"

"Your Rei? You have an affair with the Principal? I thought it is forbidden, Luna-sensei," Mikan taunted back which earned her another slap.

By then, the customers were looking at them. Anna and Nonoko came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. All they saw Mikan was on the floor with palms covering her red cheeks and a female customer glaring at Mikan.

Anna shouted, "What happened? Did our waitress do anything bad to you?"

Luna turned and looked at Anna. She smiled gently at Anna and Nonoka.

"Not really. I'm actually here to grab a soft drink before heading back home from work. Who knows I will meet this friend of mine here. Very coincidence, right?" Luna said while grinning from ear to ear.

Mikan looked away.

Nonoko pulled Mikan up and whispered to her, "Is she really your friend? She looks a bit scary."

Mikan whispered back sarcastically, "Obviously, not. We used to be friends but not now."

Luna grabbed Mikan's wrist and said, "I want you to serve me. I want a glass of Fruit Punch."

Mikan, Nonoko and Anna went into the kitchen to prepare the drink.

Anna asked, "Did that lady slap you? What happened? Nobody has answered me yet."

Mikan lied, "It's nothing. I think she wasn't prepared to see me working here and got raged to see me wearing the costume. Of course, we are no longer friends."

Anna handed Mikan the drink. Mikan walked out of the kitchen and headed for Luna's table. She placed the glass on her table and turned around, pretending to ignore her presence. However, Luna grabbed her wrist again.

"I want to talk to you privately later, after I'm done with the drink," Luna said while sipping the Fruit Punch.

Mikan frowned and replied, "Sorry, I'm busy."

Luna who was still holding onto her wrist snarled, "You know what? If you disobey, I can easily call your boss to fire you by all means. So, are you coming with me?"

Mikan shivered again and nodded hesitantly. Luna smirked and continued sipping her drink.

After a few minutes, both of them went to the back of the cafe where no one would see them.

Luna pressed Mikan against the wall and said bitterly, "You lucky seducer, Rei didn't report you or anything. Had I sworn that if he had reported you, you won't be working here in the first place."

"Why are you doing this to me? You were the one who manipulated him, right? Honestly!"

Luna laughed and shouted, "Of course not! That dumb man listens to whatever I say. When I said I want you down, he accomplished it anyway. However, he is kind enough to let you go easily. I really hate that."

"Why did you want to push me down so badly? Weren't we friends?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Luna said. "Well, you were standing a little too tall and I needed a promotion, get it? You were going to steal my place!"

Mikan gasped. So, Luna was doing all the sabotage to push her down to get what she wanted.

Mikan broke free from Luna and said, "That's cheating!"

Luna sniggered and snarled, "No, it isn't. It's politics."

Before Mikan can argue back, Luna's palm flew across her face. Mikan fell onto the floor and winced.

Luna laughed and walked away, leaving Mikan on the concrete floor. She stood up and walked back into the cafe. Anna saw Mikan's poor condition and asked her to go home early. Mikan kindly accepted the offer and changed back into her normal clothes. After that, she left.

Mikan walked weakly on the vibrant street. She felt even more light-headed. Her vision became very poor and she accidentally slammed against a lamppost. She rubbed her injured forehead and continued walking forward. She felt like nauseating but couldn't. She stood at the edge of the curb, waiting for the green man light to flash. While waiting, she felt dizzy. What was wrong with her? Was she having a fever? No, it couldn't be. Maybe, it was her anaemia symptoms.

Just then, she saw a familiar man standing at the opposite side of the road. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ignoring the traffic light, she staggered towards that man with tears in her eyes.

"Yoichi-kun, is that you? You are not dead yet? I'm glad," Mikan muttered.

'Yoichi' waved at Mikan and smiled warmly. He opened his arms, as if inviting Mikan to hug him. Mikan continued walking across the road. She had failed to hear the horning of the cars. She was oblivious to her surroundings. All she could focus was that man ahead of her.

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound and a scream echoed in the bustling street. Everyone turned to look at the road. The traffic light finally flashed the green man but nobody crossed the road. They looked at a motionless bloody figure lying on the middle of the road in front of a car. A driver came out from his car, looking panicky while dialing for the ambulance.

The driver had knocked Mikan down and she was lying lifelessly on the road with blood splattering all over the place, including the car.

Did Yoichi return from the dead?

No, he didn't. That 'Yoichi' whom Mikan had just seen was just a fragment of her memory. It was just a hallucination.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 25:**

_Chapter 25: Arrival_

_3 years later..._

_ "This is our 37th time coming here! It's fruitless! Mikan-sensei must have shifted to somewhere else to stay! Don't be stubborn, Aoi!" Ruka shouted while holding onto her arm._

_ Aoi broke free and pressed the doorbell. However, no one opened the door. The tenant was also no longer living there. That old lady had left the house since 3 years ago due to some unknown reasons. Therefore, the house was currently vacant for 3 years._

_ "We haven't seen Mikan-sensei for nearly 3 years. How can you be so heartless, Ruka-oniisan! What if she is in trouble?" Aoi cried._

_ Ruka sighed and walked away. Aoi followed next to him._

_ "I am coming here again next week since I have already finish high school and have a lot of free time to visit Mikan-sensei," Aoi muttered._

_ Ruka frowned and said, "You are just wasting your time. She must have left this place and live somewhere far better than here. It's so logical."_

_ "Yeah, right. I can visit her myself. Heartless animal lover! Hmph! How ironic!" Aoi taunted while sticking her nose up high._

_ Ruka ignored her and walked further ahead towards the bus stop. Aoi just pouted and followed him behind. They were going to the airport to meet someone who was returning to his homeland that day._

**Yup, there is a time skip for the next chapter and I bet you all know who is returning back.  
**

* * *

**********************Question of the Day:**

******************************************1) What do you think happened to Mikan (even after 3 years)?**  


******************Please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Arrival

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 25: Arrival

_3 years later..._

"This is our 37th time coming here! It's fruitless! Mikan-sensei must have shifted to somewhere else to stay! Don't be stubborn, Aoi!" Ruka shouted while holding onto her arm.

Aoi broke free and pressed the doorbell. However, no one opened the door. The tenant was also no longer living there. That old lady had left the house since 3 years ago due to some unknown reasons. Therefore, the house was currently vacant for 3 years.

"We haven't seen Mikan-sensei for nearly 3 years. How can you be so heartless, Ruka-oniisan! What if she is in trouble?" Aoi cried.

Ruka sighed and walked away. Aoi followed next to him.

"I am coming here again next week since I have already finish high school and have a lot of free time to visit Mikan-sensei," Aoi muttered.

Ruka frowned and said, "You are just wasting your time. She must have left this place and live somewhere far better than here. It's so logical."

"Yeah, right. I can visit her myself. Heartless animal lover! Hmph! How ironic!" Aoi taunted while sticking her nose up high.

Ruka ignored her and walked further ahead towards the bus stop. Aoi just pouted and followed him behind. They were going to the airport to meet someone who was returning to his homeland that day.

Meanwhile, the Higiris were in a hospital, talking to a doctor.

"Doctor Imai how is Mikan Sakura?" the Higiri couple asked at the same time.

"Oh, it's you two again. Your goddaughter's health condition is improving but she is still in the unconscious state," Doctor Imai said while checking through Mikan's health record. "She has been in a coma for 3 years since that car accident happened. The reason why she remains in this state is partly due to her anaemic condition. I am sure she will wake up soon."

"How soon is it?"

"When she wants to," the doctor replied and walked away.

The Higiris entered the ward and sat next to Mikan's bed. Mikan looked so serene as if she was having a longest and nicest dream she ever had that she didn't want to wake up to face the reality anymore. Her face was pale and she had become very skinny. She had never eaten for the past 3 years and all she received was glucose and mineral salts which was dripped directly into her body through a plastic tubing which pierced into her fair and delicate skin.

Her godmother lifted her up and started combing her long hazel brown hair.

"Sweetie, Doctor Imai said that you will wake up soon. Please wake up. It has been 3 years you have been sleeping and we miss you terribly," she whispered to the unconscious Mikan.

Just then, the door swung opened. It was Hotaru. Hotaru rushed over to Mikan's bed and greeted the Higiris before holding onto Mikan's hand.

Hotaru said, "I have just heard from my brother that Mikan-sensei will be waking up soon if she wants to."

"You mean Doctor Subaru Imai told you about her condition?" the woman asked.

Hotaru nodded and looked at Mikan in a weird manner.

"I think she needs someone to force her awake," Hotaru made her own hypothesis.

"Oh! You mean a prince has to kiss her to wake her up?" the woman said.

"Hey! She is not going to kiss anybody!" her husband retorted.

Hotaru giggled and smirked, "I will find a way to help Mikan. Don't worry, folks! My brother and I will think up of something to wake the sleeping beauty up as soon as possible."

"Will it be dangerous? Your expression looks very scary..."

"Of course not. It will be safe. With my flexibility, I am sure that I could think up of something fast and efficient. Mikan-sensei had praised me that lots of times before," Hotaru reassured.

The old couple smiled and thanked Hotaru and left the ward, leaving Hotaru with Mikan. Hotaru stroke Mikan's pale cheek gently.

"Hey Mikan-sensei... No, I mean, Mikan. When will you wake up from that blissful dream? Your godparents and I are so worried for you for 3 years. Is your dream so wonderful that you force yourself not to face the reality again? What happened to your life? Is it that bad that you want to escape from reality forever? It's time to wake up, Mikan. Mikan!" Hotaru shouted as she shook Mikan vigorously and stopped after realising that she might have hurt Mikan.

Hotaru sat down and rested her head next to Mikan's hand.

She muttered, "Mikan, you are the best teacher I ever had. Without you, I don't think I will be studying Nanotechnology at all. Please wake up..."

Few hours later, Aoi and Ruka arrived at the arrival hall, finding a familiar couple standing next to a pillar. Aoi and Ruka quickly approached them.

"Natsume-oniichan!" Aoi shouted while throwing herself onto her brother who had just returned to his homeland from England.

Natsume returned a hugged and let go while saying, "Why are you two so late? Permy and I have to wait for you two, you know."

The girl next to Natsume flared up and shrieked, "I am not Permy! It's Sumire!"

Aoi laughed at Sumire's reaction. Ruka patted on Natsume's shoulder and greeted him.

"Where is Dad?" Natsume asked.

Aoi replied, "Dad is having an important meeting right now but he would take us to a restaurant to have dinner later. Great, isn't it?"

Natsume turned to look at Sumire and said, "I will be leaving. You can stay here and wait for your family to pick you up. Bye."

Sumire frowned and said angrily, "Fine! Now, go away!"

Natsume and Aoi walked away. Ruka looked very confused about Natsume's relationship with Sumire. Were they having a couple fight?

"Sorry for intruding. Are you having a fight with Natsume?" Ruka asked Sumire who was sulking.

"Nope!" Sumire replied sadly. "I have broken up with him."

"What? Really? What happened?"

"I was the one who chose to break up with him. He had never loved me the same way I do. He didn't even care about me. So last year, I told him that we had to break up and just be normal friends. He accepted that. Thus, here we are, just friends."

Sumire smiled awkwardly. Ruka sighed.

"I think I have to go now. I have work to do. Bye!" Ruka said while walking away.

Sumire could only wave at him and looked down. Honestly, she still haboured feelings for Natsume but what was the use if he didn't love her back? Letting him go was still the best solution, not only for herself, but also for Natsume who might have someone he loved in his mind.

"Hey, Aoi! Where were the both of you just now? You know I hate waiting," Natsume questioned his sister.

Aoi crossed her arms and said, "We went to visit Mikan-sensei! However, she was not in."

Natsume frowned and bellowed, "Why were you two visiting her? Do you always visit her?"

Aoi frowned at him and retorted, "Yes, we always do but she was always not at home. So for the past 3 years ever since you left, we had never seen her face at all. Ruka suspects that she might have shifted house but I don't believe it."

"You could see her everyday in school since you had study in that same school as mine for 3 years."

"She is no longer a teacher! After your graduation, she left the school to pursue another career."

"Liar!" Natsume mouthed. "She had once told me that she loved teaching and that was her dream."

Aoi looked down, feeling a little puzzled and asked softly, "Are you still angry with her?"

"What?" Natsume shot back in a harsh tone, making Aoi jumped. "I don't care about her at all. So, stop talking about her. Please."

Aoi whined, "Geez! You don't have to sound so irritated! I know you have a girlfriend but please spare a thought for your teacher..."

"Oh, just be quiet. That permy Sumire is no longer my girlfriend. She broke up with me," Natsume snarled. "And please don't ever talk about that teacher ever again. She is pissing me off."

Aoi glared at him and then, looked away. The siblings kept quiet throughout the journey back home, without saying a single word at all.

Back to the Mikan's ward, Hotaru was already fast asleep. She was holding onto Mikan's hand tightly. Suddenly, she felt a slight movement within her grip. Hotaru immediately looked up and looked at her hand. She had sworn that she did see Mikan's fingers twitched a little. She squeezed her fragile hand harder. She believed that Mikan would wake up anytime.

She whispered, "Mikan, please wake up. Please do."

The fingers twitched again. The eyeballs under her eyelids started rolling about. Hotaru watched her with anticipation and started muttering some prayers. She wanted to call her brother really badly to tell him the progress. However, when she was about to let go Mikan's hand, she heard a soft moan. She looked at Mikan with wide eyes. Mikan was going to wake up! Excitedly and anxiously, she pressed the emergency bell which was right next to the bed to call for the doctors.

Hotaru took out her phone, preparing to call her brother until she heard someone called out her name weakly and softly. Hotaru looked up from her phone and looked at the sick patient with tears in her violet eyes. She quickly jumped and hugged Mikan, whose eyes were half opened, staring at her.

"I... Imai-san? Where am... I?"

This was what Hotaru heard before squeezing Mikan, who had finally woken up from her longest slumber, even harder.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 26:**

_Chapter 26: Awaken_

_Mikan tried to push herself up against her pillow but felt an excruciating at her lower part of her body. She groaned in pain. Upon seeing her in pain, Hotaru helped her by pulling her up and adjusted the pillow for her to rest her back on it. Mikan thanked her and tried to move her legs but couldn't as other pain shot her knee joints. She winced._

_ All of a sudden, a doctor came rushing in and gasped when he saw Mikan was sitting up._

_ "Mikan Sakura-san, I am your doctor, Doctor Imai. How are you?" Doctor Imai asked._

_ "Quite fine, but my knees are hurt and I cannot move them," Mikan replied worriedly._

_ Doctor Imai said calmly, "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. You cannot use your legs anymore but..."_

_ "What do you mean? I can't walk forever?" Mikan interrupted._

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 20-24. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- AliceOfMusic: _Yeah, he should at least listen to Mikan's explanation first. Thanks! :D_  
- TooLazy: _Thanks for always reviewing. And thanks for that comment but I still think I have a very long way to go... Anyway, I'm touched by it. Thank you again. :')_  
- Sunny Narcieq February: Don't worry, t_hey will meet very soon and of course, I will not allow them to split up so easily. And yes, I want Natsume in the manga to wake up too!_  
- Animegirlfreak17: _Okay. Thanks for reading that too! :)_  
- SilverMeaning of Life and Love: __********_Thanks for reviewing! :)_**  
- lisaOpine: _Thanks for always reviewing too! I'm glad to hear that I am your favourite writer, you have touched me. I also love the lolita part as it is a little funny while writing that. And sorry for the short chapter previously. :)_  
- FloorCita: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Kaede Minami: _Yup, sure!_  
- Imurstalker: _Thank you! :)_  
- Kuro Tenshi Hime: _Thank you! I like playing around with characters and try to make them different from usual. So that is why I made Mikan older than Natsume and she is his high school teacher. :D_  
- Syao Blossoms: _Thanks for reviewing! :)  
_- blue mermaid mermaid_: Thank you! :)  
_- Guest: ******_(There are too many 'Guest's so I decided to reply all of them as one. Sorry.)_** _Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I agree with you. :D_  
- meLOVES'NATSUME: _Haha! I don't hate them either. :)_  
- CaraRein: _Thank you! In this chapter, they finally broke up. :D_  
- Claerine: _Okay. Thanks! :D_  
- mikan136love: _Thank you! ;)_  
- animelover212: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Yasmeen: _Really? Haha! Thanks! :'D_  
- MissLucyFullbuster: _Thank you! :)_  
- October Flame: _Thank you too! :D_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Syao Blossoms: _Yup! :)_  
- EchizenRyoma: _Yes, she's still alive. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Hey guys, I am thinking to improve in this fanfic summary but I can't think of anything better. Do you have any suggestions you would like to share to make it look interesting? Thanks a lot! :D  
**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Awake

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 26: Awaken

Mikan slowly woke up and found herself lying on a white bed. She felt someone was holding into her hands tightly so she turned to look at that person. That person was looking down at her phone and was typing away with one hand. Mikan squinted her eyes as her vision was very blur. She realised that the person looked fairly familiar. She had short black hair with pure violet eyes. Just then, a name struck in her mind.

"Ho... Hotaru Imai-san?" Mikan murmured.

The girl looked up and stared at her with tears in her eyes. Then, she leaped and hugged Mikan tightly. Mikan was too weak to push her away or rather be shocked by her weird reaction.

"I... Imai-san? Where am... I?" Mikan asked softly, only to find herself being hugged even tighter by that girl.

The girl let go and said, "Mikan, welcome back. You are in the hospital. I am so glad you've finally awaken! And yes, I'm Hotaru Imai."

Mikan looked at Hotaru with a weak smile flashed across her pale face.

"Why... am I here?" Mikan asked. "How long have I been here?"

Hotaru looked sad and replied, "3 years ago, you met with a freak car accident which landed you into a coma and you didn't even wake up ever since."

"For... 3 years? That's incredibly long. How did I manage to meet with that accident? What happened at that time?" Mikan winced as she tried very hard to remember the past. "Ah! I remember! I saw Yoichi-kun! Yoichi-kun was there, wasn't he? I am very sure that he was there at the opposite side of the road."

Hotaru looked puzzled. Who was Yoichi? She remembered there were witnesses saying that there was no one at the opposite side of the road. Furthermore, some had said that Mikan had called someone's name while crossing the road dangerously, as if there was someone there. She had actually freaked out many passers-by by her scary behaviour. They even called out to her but she didn't hear them and she was totally oblivious to her surroundings.

Mikan tried to push herself up against her pillow but felt an excruciating at her lower part of her body. She groaned in pain. Upon seeing her in pain, Hotaru helped her by pulling her up and adjusted the pillow for her to rest her back on it. Mikan thanked her and tried to move her legs but couldn't as other pain shot her knee joints. She winced.

All of a sudden, a doctor came rushing in and gasped when he saw Mikan was sitting up.

"Mikan Sakura-san, I am your doctor, Doctor Imai. How are you?" Doctor Imai asked.

"Quite fine, but my knees are hurt and I cannot move them," Mikan replied worriedly.

Doctor Imai said calmly, "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. You cannot use your legs anymore but..."

"What do you mean? I can't walk forever?" Mikan interrupted.

"Mikan, my brother hasn't finished his sentence yet," Hotaru said.

"Doctor Imai is your brother?" Mikan asked while looking at the two faces to compare.

The siblings nodded and Mikan covered her mouth in surprise.

Doctor Imai said, "Let me continue what I want to say. Like I said, you can't use your legs but you can attend rehabilitation or therapy to strengthen your legs muscles and joints. You'll be able to walk again but that takes a lot of time to recover. Are you interested?"

Mikan nodded furiously and cried, "I want to go! I have to! I must walk! Wait, what's the cost?"

"With the subsidy from the government, I can say it will be around a few hundred dollars for half-a-year's therapy," he said.

Mikan's jaws dropped. How was she going to get all those money? Not only that, she had to pay for her 3 years stay in the hospital. She sighed. Her pocket would definitely have an enormous hole in it. She wasn't sure if Anna would still want to employ her in this horrible state. If not, she would be jobless and lived in poverty with huge hospital debts burdening her. She was as helpless as a child.

"I am aware that you are anaemic since young as your health record showed that you had been here a few times about 7 years ago. That could be the reason why you didn't pay attention to the road and in a coma state for a long time," Doctor Imai spoke.

Mikan nodded disappointedly. The 'Yoichi' she saw was just a hallucination. It was impossible for a dead person to rise up from the dead. The doctor was right; at that moment of time, Mikan was most likely lacking of blood in her head, hence, she had illusions. That made sense.

Doctor Imai walked out of the room with Hotaru, leaving Mikan alone in the room. Mikan looked out of the window and saw a group of wheelchair bounded people chatting together in a nearby park. Mikan clenched her fist and raised it up high. She felt pumped up.

"Go, go, Mikan! You can get over it! You will be able to walk soon! You must do it!" Mikan cheered out loud to encourage and motivate herself.

Well, Mikan was definitely a very determined person and she loved challenges. Would dear Mikan get better soon?

* * *

******************Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :)  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 27:**

_Chapter 27: New Phase_

_Aoi kept her phone too and shouted across the living room to her brother, "Onii-chan! Ruka-oniisan knows where Mikan is! Do you want to see her?"_

_ Natsume who was reading a magazine looked up at Aoi with wide eyes. He was surprised and wanted to heave a sigh of relief but he didn't. He flipped another page of the magazine and pretended to ignore Aoi. Aoi shrieked and shook him vigorously._

_ "Fine! Fine! I'm not going!" Natsume shouted._

_ Aoi tilted her head to one side and asked angrily, "What? Say it again."_

_ "I am not going! You and Ruka can look for her yourselves. Don't involve me with that teacher! I told you I..."_

_ Aoi pinched him and shouted, "You heartless and immature punk! Fine! Ruka and I will find her ourselves. Whatever happened in the past, why are you still harbouring those unhappiness in your heart? What did she do to you? She helped you with your Physics and yet you just..."_

_ "Shut up!" Natsume bellowed and raised his hand high right in front of Aoi._

* * *

**************Hey guys, I am thinking to improve in this fanfic summary but I can't think of anything better. Do you have any suggestions you would like to share to make it look interesting? Thanks a lot! :D  
**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: New Phase

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 27: New Phase

Mikan held onto the bars tightly and pushed herself up. She lifted her right foot up and took a step ahead of the other foot. She brought herself forward, bringing her left foot forward and placed it next to her right foot. Her arms were tired from supporting her body but she didn't fail to give up. She was doing all of these to be able to walk again.

This was her 5th session of her rehabilitation service. She felt that there was not a single slight improvement in her legs. Maybe her expectations were a little too high. She had to be a little more patient, hadn't she? Her hospitality and rehabilitation fees were partially paid by the Hijiris since she couldn't afford to pay such a hefty amount of money accumulated for 3 years. She had also been discharged from the hospital so she was living alone in her old apartment. The Hijiris had also offered to let her stay in their house for a time being but she rejected their kind offer. She couldn't burden them further and she was heavily in dept to them. She had to be independent.

"Well done, Sakura-san. I can see a slight improvement in you. You can finally take a step from the start. Try harder and keep practicing! You will reach the end point of the bars," a nurse praised Mikan. "You can take a rest for now. Do you want to go home?"

Mikan shook her head and said with determination, "I'm fine. I want to take at least three more steps, and then I will head home."

The nurse nodded and tended to other patients who were also undergoing therapy. Mikan slowly tried again. She lifted her leg slightly higher and shifted it to the front. Just when she was about to lift the other leg, her left hand slipped, causing her body to swing to her right side and fell flat on the cushioned mat. She groaned. She couldn't stand up and looked around desperately for help.

"Here, grab my arm," a male voice spoke and she saw an arm extended right in front of her.

Mikan immediately grabbed it and felt herself being lifted up. The next thing she knew, she was already brought back to her wheelchair. That person let go of her and stood in front of her. Mikan looked up and realised that person was Doctor Imai.

"It's okay. You don't have to thank me," he said. "You can't be ambitious, Sakura-san. There is always a limit to things. You've to do things slowly and one day, you'll make it. Don't rush."

"No, I don't believe in limitations. We can only succeed if we do something beyond our current capabilities," Mikan muttered.

Doctor Imai frowned and chided, "Yeah, so what will be the end result? You will end up falling, just like just now. What if you break another bone inside you? Take it nice and slowly. Get it?"

Mikan kept silent and looked down. Was she really rushing and pushing herself too much?

"Please go home and rest," the doctor said. "Or do you want me to take you home?"

Mikan blushed and cried, "No way! I will go home myself! Don't you have any work to do?"

"Of course, I do!" he shot back. "If not, why should I call my sister to help me take my sick precious dog to visit a vet?"

"How should I know?" Mikan pouted. "You should be grateful that Hotaru-chan helps you."

"No, I'm not. I'm worried that she would kill my dog! She hates dogs, for goodness sake! What is so bad about them? They are fascinating, aren't they?" he professed.

Mikan giggled and Doctor Imai's face became light pink. He guessed he had said a little too much.

He stammered, "Go... Go home now."

Mikan nodded while giggling and rolled her wheelchair towards the exit.

Hotaru went inside the vet's room while carrying a small sick dog under her arms. She placed the whimpering dog on the bed and sat down next to a large table. A blonde veterinarian, who was sitting at her opposite across the table, looked up and smiled.

Upon studying her face, he gasped, "I... Imai-san! What are you doing here?"

Hotaru frowned and bellowed, "Didn't you see me coming in with that dumb rascal? I can't believe I will meet Natsume Hyuuga's buddy after 3 years of not meeting any of my classmates. And what's with that priceless expression? I think I'm leaving."

"Hey! Let me treat your pet first!" Ruka said.

Hotaru smirked and snarled, "It's not mine but my brother's. I don't mind letting it die, you know."

Ruka gritted his teeth and murmured, "Evil witch. I can't understand why Subaru-senpai allowed you to look after it for him, knowing you might cook it for dinner tonight."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows and laughed sarcastically, "Great idea! I should have barbecued it. I will invite you too."

Ruka stuck out his tongue in disgust and examined the dog. Hotaru didn't bother about them so she took out a book to read.

After finding out the dog's problem, Ruka spoke, "The dog is fine but it has a slight fever. I will prescribe some medication for it. You can wait outside for the medicine collection and the payment."

Hotaru picked up the dog and walked outside. Ruka walked to the counter and placed some medicine on the desk.

After paying the fee and collecting the medicine, Ruka asked Hotaru, "Imai-san, do you know that Mikan-sensei is no longer teaching in our ex-high school anymore?"

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Of course, I know it. She is currently..."

Hotaru immediately stopped and looked away. She had once promised Mikan that she would not tell anyone about her well-being, except for Anna, Nonoko, the Hijiris and her brother. Just a moment ago, she had nearly broken the promise. She remained calmed and looked back at Ruka who was giving her a puzzled look.

Ruka frowned and whispered, "You do know something about her which I don't know at all. Have you been keeping in touch with her?"

Hotaru gulped. She had to concord a story to cover up the truth.

"Oh yes! She had told me before that she didn't want to teach anymore and she is currently working with me in the Engineering field," Hotaru lied without fidgeting or blinking her eyes.

Ruka looked at her suspiciously and asked again, "So, do you know where she lives? Aoi and I have been looking for her for the past 3 years. We are pretty worried."

Upon hearing that, Hotaru felt guilty. For the past 3 years, Mikan was all along in the hospital. At first, she didn't know it either until one day, her brother mentioned Mikan's name in front of her. That day was her first time finding out that Mikan had met with an accident and was in a coma. Mikan's godparents, Anna and Nonoko visited Mikan regularly. According to Anna and Nonoko, Mikan was working in some cosplaying cafe, much to her surprise. From that day on, she knew that Mikan was no longer a high school teacher but a waitress. She didn't know why but she didn't want to pry too much into Mikan's personal life. She believed she had her reasons.

"She has just returned to her current residence estate but the reason why you couldn't contact her was because..." Hotaru muttered uncomfortably and paused.

"What is it? Just split it out," Ruka said impatiently.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "I'm sorry that I lied! She was hospitalised and was in a coma for 3 years. That was why you two couldn't find her. Good news is that Mikan has just been discharged a few days ago after waking up from her coma last week."

Ruka was shocked and covered his gaping mouth.

"Mikan-sensei was hospitalised? How come? Why didn't you tell us? Why..."

Hotaru interrupted, "Why should I tell you? If you have any questions, you can visit her anytime you want and asked her all these questions. Don't tell her that I told you all of these. Get it, Nogi?"

Ruka nodded and asked, "If she asked me about the one who has told me all of these, who should I say? I can't be saying no one else in particular has told me, right?"

"Oh, you're right. If you said that, you would be sounded like a stalker," Hotaru said and thought for a while. "Ah! I know! Just say that Subaru Imai's dog told you via telepathy. So, she will blame no one but the dog. How's that? Maybe she might fry the sickening dog and share it with me. This is like killing two birds with one stone."

"You are really evil, Imai-san. I will see how it goes," Ruka replied awkwardly.

Hotaru teased, "If you dared say it is me who tell you, I will barbecue you, together with this dog, with honey sauce added on both of you."

Ruka glared at her and she laughed while leaving the clinic. Ruka fished out his phone and dialed for Aoi. Aoi picked up.

"Great news! We can find Mikan-sensei this time. Meet me outside my clinic in the evening today and we will go together to look for her. Do you want to go?" Ruka chirped excitedly.

Aoi shouted, "Of course! I will ask Natsume to come along too. Bye!"

Ruka put down his phone and returned back to his room. He couldn't wait to see Mikan after the 3 years of looking for her.

Aoi kept her phone too and shouted across the living room to her brother, "Onii-chan! Ruka-oniisan knows where Mikan is! Do you want to see her?"

Natsume who was reading a magazine looked up at Aoi with wide eyes. He was surprised and wanted to heave a sigh of relief but he didn't. He flipped another page of the magazine and pretended to ignore Aoi. Aoi shrieked and shook him vigorously.

"Fine! Fine! I'm not going!" Natsume shouted.

Aoi tilted her head to one side and asked angrily, "What? Say it again."

"I am not going! You and Ruka can look for her yourselves. Don't involve me with that teacher! I told you I..."

Aoi pinched him and shouted, "You heartless and immature punk! Fine! Ruka and I will find her ourselves. Whatever happened in the past, why are you still harbouring those unhappiness in your heart? What did she do to you? She helped you with your Physics and yet you just..."

"Shut up!" Natsume bellowed and raised his hand high right in front of Aoi.

Aoi flinched, preparing to be slapped by her frustrated brother but he didn't. Instead he smacked his forehead and covered his eyes. Aoi quickly took a few steps away from him and apologised before running away to her bedroom.

When she left, Natsume lay on the sofa with the magazine covering his face.

"Whatever happened in the past, why am I still harbouring those unhappiness in my heart? Isn't that so obvious?" he muttered under his breath. "It is all because I'm still..."

* * *

******************Hi guys, as promise, this chapter is longer than the previous chapter. :D  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 28:**

_Chapter 28: Truth_

_"Mikan-sensei, do you know that Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei have also left teaching? They are no longer teachers too," Aoi added which made Mikan very shocked._

_ Narumi and Misaki were very passionate teachers and they would devote their time and efforts to educate the students. Why did they leave the educational system? They were the heads of the Science Department. Wait, could they be also sabotage by Luna and Rei? It might be, since Luna was desperately trying to manipulate Rei, in order to promote her status as a teacher. This was getting a little out of hand. Mikan had to find out the main reason for their changes in careers before jumping into conclusions._

_ Mikan asked, "Any idea as to why did they quit teaching?"_

_ Aoi closed her eyes and thought hard. Ruka and Mikan stared at her until she opened her eyes widely and grinned._

_ "As far as I can remember, they left the school with a very good scoop behind them and that happened 2 years ago," Aoi lowered her voice._

_ Mikan gulped and asked, "What type of scoop?"_

_ "Blackmail..." Aoi put on an eerie voice which made Ruka yelped as this reminded him of Hotaru's words earlier on._

**Yup, Ruka and Aoi finally meet Mikan after three years... Wait! Narumi and Misaki are no longer teachers! What exactly happened to them? Was it really blackmail?_  
_**

* * *

**********************Question of the Day:**

_**********************"Whatever happened in the past, why am I still harbouring those unhappiness in my heart? Isn't that so obvious?" he muttered under his breath. "It is all because I'm still..."**_

**********************Can you guess what Natsume is trying to say?**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Truth

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 28: Truth

Hotaru opened the door of her apartment and put the dog down back into its basket. She stroked it casually with a weird smile. That smile was so scary that the dog immediately crouched and hid its head under its fur, whimpering.

"Hey doggy, if Nogi performed either of the two instances, you know what will happen to you, right? Heehee! The two of them actually involve the cooking of your meat," Hotaru sneered.

The dog continued to whimper and Hotaru stopped stroking it.

She laughed, "Just kidding! As if I would eat you. I hate dogs to the point of vomiting and do you think I would want to eat you? I think I will die first even before tasting your meat. I just want to tease Nogi really badly. Haha! You should see his priceless face when I said Mikan and I would fry and barbecue you!"

She stopped and cleared her throat. She walked back into her bedroom to take a short nap. She wondered if she had made a right choice for telling the truth to Ruka. She hoped she did so that Mikan would have more people to support her. With their support, she was very sure that Mikan would recover faster and start a new life ahead of her.

"Hi Aoi, where is your brother?" Ruka asked when he saw Aoi arrived at his clinic.

Aoi pouted and snorted, "He doesn't want to come along. He is sulking. Who does he think he is? How heartless he is!"

Ruka sighed, "Guess he is still angry over the past's matters. What had actually happened to the both of them?"

"That's why we should find out about it today. You said that you know Mikan-sensei's whereabouts. So, where is she?" Aoi queried.

"According to Hotaru Imai, she's most likely at home now."

"What? Hotaru Imai? The one who was the Chairperson of the Student Council Committee told you that? Is it even reliable?"

"I guess so!" Ruka cried.

Aoi sighed. Ruka walked ahead and she just quietly followed him behind.

When they reached Mikan's residence, Aoi growled, "Isn't that the same place we used to go?"

"Oh! I've forgotten to tell you that Mikan was hospitalised and was in a coma for 3 years. That was why we couldn't find her. However, Mikan has just been discharged a few days ago after waking up from her coma last week. So, she is home at last," Ruka explained.

Aoi was shocked and looked a little disappointed. She couldn't believe that Mikan had been staying in the hospital all these while. She pressed the doorbell and prayed that Mikan was at home. They waited and finally the door opened. They were shocked to see a pale and skinny lady sitting on a wheelchair, gazing up at them.

"Mikan-sensei, is that you?" Ruka asked politely.

Mikan gasped and quickly slammed the door shut. She didn't expect to see two familiar faces calling her a teacher. She heard them calling out her name profusely and knocked on the door. Mikan was very scared. What if they were here to assault her like Luna and Rei did.

"Mikan-sensei, this is Ruka Nogi! Do you still remember me?" Ruka shouted.

Mikan looked up and opened the door slowly.

"Nogi-kun? Is that you? That girl is... Aoi-chan?" Mikan spoke softly.

Aoi smiled and nodded. Ruka nodded as well. Mikan slowly opened the door a little larger and signaled for them to come in to take a seat. And they did.

"I bet Hotaru-chan tells you about my condition. That's why you two came to visit me," Mikan laughed weakly.

Ruka shuddered. He remembered about what Hotaru had said about him and that poor dog. Their lives were at stake. Before he could say otherwise, Aoi butted in.

"Yup! Hotaru Imai-san told Ruka-oniisan about you just a few moments ago!" Aoi said.

Ruka mused, "Oh great! Now, she could barbecue me and that dog."

"What barbecue?" Mikan questioned.

Ruka flinched and shook his head awkwardly, "Haha! It's nothing!"

"I heard that you have pursued your future career. Would you mind telling us about it?" Aoi queried.

Mikan gulped. What future career was she talking about? Did that high school make up some story that she had quitted being a teacher to pursue some other careers? She couldn't possibly tell them she was a cafe waitress. It would be an utter disgrace.

"Currently, I'm jobless because I have been hospitalised for too long," Mikan replied while thinking of a way to change that subject. "What about you guys?"

"I've finished high school and Ruka-oniisan is a veterinarian," Aoi said.

"Wow! That's great to hear that!" Mikan cheered.

"Mikan-sensei, do you know that Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei have also left teaching? They are no longer teachers too," Aoi added which made Mikan very shocked.

Narumi and Misaki were very passionate teachers and they would devote their time and efforts to educate the students. Why did they leave the educational system? They were the heads of the Science Department. Wait, could they be also sabotage by Luna and Rei? It might be, since Luna was desperately trying to manipulate Rei, in order to promote her status as a teacher. This was getting a little out of hand. Mikan had to find out the main reason for their changes in careers before jumping into conclusions.

Mikan asked, "Any idea as to why did they quit teaching?"

Aoi closed her eyes and thought hard. Ruka and Mikan stared at her until she opened her eyes widely and grinned.

"As far as I can remember, they left the school with a very good scoop behind them and that happened 2 years ago," Aoi lowered her voice.

Mikan gulped and asked, "What type of scoop?"

"Blackmail..." Aoi put on her eerie sound which made Ruka yelped as this reminded him of Hotaru's words earlier on.

The ladies ignored him and Aoi continued, "Narumi-sensei left the school first, claiming that he wanted to start afresh, rather than keeping a forbidden secret from the school. He said so himself."

Mikan butted in, "What type of secret? Is it about some forbidden relationship between teachers?"

Mikan began to get her hopes up high. She was hoping that someone else other than herself would reveal Luna's and Rei's relationship. She could not allow foul things to carry on; fair things should come in once in awhile. No matter what, she wanted proofs against that couple to regain her rights and justice.

Aoi smiled and continued her story, "Nobody knows the reason why he said that. However, he left during my second year in high school. Misaki-sensei was supposed to take over Narumi-sensei's position but the Principal didn't offer him that position, he fired him instead."

Mikan gasped, "Misaki-sensei was fired? But, why…? He..."

"The principal said that Misaki-sensei had assaulted Luna-sensei by attempting to molest her. That is why they had left an interesting scoop behind. I guessed Narumi-sensei left because he couldn't bear to see his subordinates trying to start a forbidden relationship together," Aoi snickered.

Ruka nodded as he was able to get the flow of the story but Mikan shook her in disagreement.

Ruka queried, "Is there something wrong or... should I say suspicious about them, Mikan-sensei? You had just shaken your head."

Mikan smirked. She had an urge to tell the truth. The truth about her retirement and the relationship between Luna and Rei. She knew that the victims were not only her, but also Narumi and Misaki. All of these were caused by Luna's fatal desire to overrule the world of school politics. Because of her, some of them had suffered greatly.

Mikan whispered, "Hey guys, I think I have a much better scoop for you two. Want to hear it?"

The two hesitated for a while and slowly nodded their heads. Mikan clasped her hands and giggled. She was very prepared to face her 'shameful' past but at least; she hoped she would not regret telling them the truth which she had kept for years.

"Here it goes," Mikan said. "The reason why I left the school was because I was fired as well. They accused me for having a relationship with Natsume Hyuuga-kun which I didn't. As you two might guessed, I left during the graduation day so it was kind of abrupt and I wasn't prepared for it though. That day was the day I was framed by Luna-sensei and the principal, and was forced out of the school with clean hands. They were the ones having the forbidden relationship and Luna-sensei tried to manipulate him to let her promote. So, I guess Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei were also her victims under her scheme. That outrage of modesty case could be a lie."

"Come to think of it, your side of the story sounds more realistic!" Aoi exclaimed. "It somehow makes sense!"

Ruka arched his eyebrows and asked curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Aoi said, "Well, after the heads of the Science Department had left, Luna-sensei took over that position. I didn't know she could be quite strategic, if you asked me. However, I think we need to do something about that. We need to reveal their wrong doings! Or else, it will be very unfair! Right?"

Ruka nodded in agreement and said, "I guessed Natsume might be interested in this. He's a lawyer, you know. I bet this will be his first case if we report this to the authorities."

Aoi nodded. Mikan just laughed awkwardly.

Ruka looked at Mikan and whispered, "Based on my intuition, that case must've been related to Natsume's and yours. Mind explaining?"

Mikan blushed. She had tried her best to forget that incident. Somehow, she knew she could not hide anymore. She must face reality bravely.

Mikan confessed, "It was actually Luna who asked me if I loved Hyuuga-kun but I said that I didn't as I could only think of him as a student and it was disgusting to have a relationship with a student. Unfortunately, he heard it and ran away angrily. I actually didn't mean what I said; I was trying to protect my reputation as a teacher."

"So in other words, you do have feelings for my brother, right?" Aoi teased.

Mikan blushed again and denied, "N... No, I'm not! Stop teasing me, Aoi-chan!"

Aoi and Ruka laughed while Mikan pouted. After chatting for a while, Ruka and Aoi left. They promised they will stop by anytime when they were free.

When Aoi returned home, she noticed Natsume was in the kitchen with their father. They were making dinner. Aoi couldn't wait to tell them about her visit to Mikan's house and her new findings. Maybe these little findings might improve the relationship between Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 29:**

_Chapter 29: Listen_

_Aoi whispered, "I know you still like her, idiot. Don't hide! In fact, you are very worried for her. I could tell that from your face."_

_ Natsume blushed and glared at Aoi. He was very sure that his face did not show anything. Aoi laughed at him and walked out from his bedroom while whistling. He slapped his forehead and sat down on his chair._

_ "You may not know, Onii-chan! She might love you too," Aoi's voice could be heard behind him._

_ Natsume turned around and gave an uninterested look to his sister whose head was sticking out by the door side. She was grinning cheekily. Then, Aoi returned to her room and slammed the door behind her. Natsume sighed. There was no way Mikan would love him. He had inevitably hurt her in many other ways which were ignoring her and purposely accepted Sumire's confession right in front of her. Even if she did love him in the past, it didn't really matter to him at all. However, the worse thing was if Mikan still loved him despite how badly he treated her, he had no other choice but to call her a gullible person._

* * *

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Listen

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 29: Listen

"What?" Natsume asked in a shocked tune. "Are you serious?"

Aoi had told her brother about the truth behind Narumi's, Misaki's and Mikan's retirement. He got a great shock after realising that Mikan was framed by Luna and Rei by accusing her for having a relationship with him which was not true at all. He was also told that Mikan was forced to say those words to hurt him during the graduation party, in order to protect her reputation as a teacher. It felt like he couldn't hate her for this. He should have found out the reason first. He was also in a wrong too. Well, he felt very guilty for not letting her to explain the whole story to him in the first place. Who else could he blame? He couldn't blame Mikan as she had no choice but to do that. He should have listened to her. If he did, things would have turned out perfectly between the two of them. Wait, what was he thinking?

Natsume immediately brushed off that thought and said arrogantly, "I mean it is not my problem though. It is not like I still care for her! So please change the subject."

Aoi frowned and snorted, "Fine! Mikan-sensei is handicapped due to an accident three years ago. She was left in a coma since that accident and she woke up last week."

"Let me remind you not to talk about her anymore," Natsume groaned.

In fact, he was hurt to hear that Mikan was handicapped but he tried to put on a cold attitude to hide his pain.

Aoi whispered, "I know you still like her, idiot. Don't hide! In fact, you are very worried for her. I could tell that from your face."

Natsume blushed and glared at Aoi. He was very sure that his face did not show anything. Aoi laughed at him and walked out from his bedroom while whistling. He slapped his forehead and sat down on his chair.

"You may not know, Onii-chan! She might love you too," Aoi's voice could be heard behind him.

Natsume turned around and gave an uninterested look to his sister whose head was sticking out by the door side. She was grinning cheekily. Then, Aoi returned to her room and slammed the door behind her. Natsume sighed. There was no way Mikan would love him. He had inevitably hurt her in many other ways which were ignoring her and purposely accepted Sumire's confession right in front of her. Even if she did love him in the past, it didn't really matter to him at all. However, the worse thing was if Mikan still loved him despite how badly he treated her, he had no other choice but to call her a gullible person.

Maybe, he was also gullible too. For the past 3 years, he had continued to harbour feelings for Mikan despite having Sumire as his girlfriend. He tried to deny his feelings to everyone but the thing was he couldn't lie to himself. There was totally no way he could lie to himself because he knew he was in a denial!

Meanwhile, Ruka headed back to his clinic as he had forgotten to take his medical book with him. He wanted to read that book when he reached home. After getting his book, he left the clinic and locked the gates. He turned around, preparing to leave but he saw someone standing behind him with a smirk on her face. He nearly screamed. It was the devil, Hotaru Imai.

"I... Imai-san?" Ruka stammered.

"So, what did Mikan say? Tell me everything," Hotaru lowered her voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Ruka retorted. "Besides, she knew it was you who told me about her condition. So please no hard feelings!"

"Hey Nogi, are you trying to change the topic?" she snarled. "Tell me what happened during the visit. I know you did something perverted to her."

Ruka blushed and shot back, "I did not! Geez! We were discussing about some school politics stuffs which were related to her retirement as a teacher."

Hotaru raised one of her eyebrows and smirked. Things were getting a little too piquant.

"You are not leaving until you tell me what had caused her early retirement as a teacher. I really mean it, Nogi," Hotaru said as she stepped closer to Ruka and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ruka shivered at her devilish gaze. Sweat began pouring down from his forehead. That pair of violet eyes penetrated into his ocean blue ones. He felt so tormented and finally, he spited the story out.

"It's like this," Ruka said. "The reason why she left the school was because she was fired. Luna-sensei and the principal accused her for having a relationship with Natsume which was untrue. During the graduation day, she was framed by them, and was forced out of the school. Luna-sensei and the principal were the ones having the forbidden relationship and Luna-sensei tried to manipulate him to let her promote. It might be possible that Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei were also her victims under her scheme. Get it? Now, let me go home."

Hotaru didn't bulged but kept her hand still on his shoulder. Her smirk became wider and scarier. She seemed to have a great idea to make the greedy troublemakers to pay back what they had done to others. She had a very great idea. A very, very interestingly sweet one...

"That has explained my suspicion over the school since 2 years ago after Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei left the school. Since I am part of that school's alumni community club, I will sure obtain more acquired information about the two lovebirds. Leave it to me," she said. "I will help Mikan and the two teachers. Remember what I am good at, Nogi?"

Ruka sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You are very talented in blackmailing people. Wait! Don't tell me you are using it on Luna-sensei and the principal?"

Hotaru patted his head and laughed, "Of course. That was how I also managed to obtain the role as the Chairperson of the Student Council Committee by blackmailing the principal."

"You are downright evil, Imai-san," Ruka croaked.

Hotaru laughed harder. Of course, she was joking. She lifted up a plastic bag which was in her hands during the whole time they were chatting. She handed it to Ruka but he stared at it suspiciously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Baked dog meat."

"What? You really meant what you had said earlier on? How could you? That dog is innocent!" Ruka shrieked.

Hotaru laughed even harder while covering her stomach.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't cook you, even though Mikan knew that I was the one who told you her condition. Here, take the bag, Nogi!" Hotaru teased.

Ruka gasped, "No way! I am definitely not taking that!"

"Just kidding! It's my brother's homemade apple pie. Take it or leave it. I can't believe you would fall for my tricks!" Hotaru said as she flung the plastic bag at him. "That pie is a thank you gift from him."

Ruka frowned and thanked her. Hotaru couldn't stop laughing and walked off. Ruka smacked his face. Never in his life had he felt so stupid. He took the opposite direction and walked home.

On his way back home, he bumped onto Natsume. Natsume was holding onto a piece of paper but quickly hid upon seeing Ruka. They both greeted together but Natsume claimed that he had to rush to a shop to get something important. With that, they bid their farewells and walked separately.

When Ruka reached home, he took out his handphone and called Aoi. Aoi picked it up.

"Aoi, I had told Imai-san about it and she decided to help the teachers by acquiring some information from that school since she always keeps in touch with them. What do you think?" Ruka queried.

Aoi cheered, "Oh! That's great! Then, with all those evidences, we can use them to fight back! I knew Hotaru Imai-san is very reliable!"

Ruka laughed, "Oh no, you don't trust her at first though."

He heard Aoi shrieked at his comment and cut the line rudely. Ruka laughed softly and put down his handphone before opening his book to read.

On the other hand, Mikan was totally hooked onto a television anime series. She had nothing else better to do other than slacking at home. It was her first time watching an anime and had never thought that animes were just as good as dramas. Well, watching anime was one thing she would never regret in her life after all. She knew that this passion for animes could be partially influenced by Anna, Nonoko and her job nature as a cosplay waitress.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She pushed her wheelchair towards the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. She saw a bouquet of flowers by the gate. Surprised, she slowly reached out for the flowers and placed the bouquet on her lap. Curiosity filled her as she examined the bouquet. Who could be the one who placed the flowers outside her house?

Just then, she saw a card was stuck in between two flower stems. She took it out and opened it. It was written like this:

Dear Mikan,  
Get well soon!  
From,  
Me

Mikan stared at the card for some time. Who was 'Me'? It couldn't be herself. It was very stupid to send things to herself. Could it be some prank? In fact, Mikan was touched by the 'Get well soon' words.

She placed the flowers in an empty vase and filled it up with water. She went back to the living room and continued watching the anime series before going to bed early that night.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 30:**

_Chapter 30: Information_

_"Ah! Good evening, Imai-san! Why do you ask me out? Have you gotten some interest in me?"_

_ Hotaru looked up from her notebook and smiled at the man before her. She stood up and extended her arm._

_ "Good morning, Narumi-sensei. It's great to see you again. Should I say that I might have an interest in you and Misaki-sensei?" Hotaru greeted while shaking Narumi's hand._

_ Narumi took a seat opposite hers and placed his chin on his interlocked fingers with a cunning smile on his face._

_ "What a devilish ex-chairperson we have here. You can't hit on two men, right?" Narumi teased._

_ Hotaru's smile was wiped off with a glare on her face. She placed her notebook in front of Narumi. Narumi squinted his eyes to see what she had written in it and chuckled._

_ "I see what you mean, Imai-san," Narumi said. "Misaki will be here in a minute or two. Please wait."_

_ Hotaru bellowed, "I'm glad that you know why I have called you two out today. I have some questions to ask the both of you regarding..."_

_ "I know. It's about the truth behind our changing of careers and the school. However before that, I have one question for you, Imai-san," another voice interrupted._

* * *

**********************Question of the Day:**

**Can you guess who is the mysterious person who sent Mikan that bouquet of flowers?**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Information

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 30: Information

It had been a week and Mikan had been constantly receiving bouquets of flowers from a person called 'Me'. She wanted to know who that person was and the reason for giving her the flowers with the 'Get Well Soon' cards in them. She was touched but at the mean time, she was a little afraid. What if that person was a stalker? Why didn't that person reveal his or her name? Was he or she a shy person? Many questions were ringing in Mikan's mind and they were giving her a slight headache early in the morning. Mikan just shrugged her thoughts of her mind. All she wanted to do was to reveal that mysterious person before he or she could ran away to hide from her.

Meanwhile in the Cosplay Cafe, Hotaru was sitting at a corner while flipping through her notebook. Her notebook had full of her researches and findings about the framing incidents. She had acquired some information from the school itself. Some of them somehow matched with what Mikan had said. However, she needed more evidences before making a move to let the culprits to taste their own medicine. That was her plan.

"Ah! Good evening, Imai-san! Why do you ask me out? Have you gotten some interest in me?"

Hotaru looked up from her notebook and smiled at the man before her. She stood up and extended her arm.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei. It's great to see you again. Should I say that I might have an interest in you and Misaki-sensei?" Hotaru greeted while shaking Narumi's hand.

Narumi took a seat opposite hers and placed his chin on his interlocked fingers with a cunning smile on his face.

"What a devilish ex-chairperson we have here. You can't hit on two men, right?" Narumi teased.

Hotaru's smile was wiped off with a glare on her face. She placed her notebook in front of Narumi. Narumi squinted his eyes to see what she had written in it and chuckled.

"I see what you mean, Imai-san," Narumi said. "Misaki will be here in a minute or two. Please wait."

Hotaru bellowed, "I'm glad that you know why I have called you two out today. I have some questions to ask the both of you regarding..."

"I know. It's about the truth behind our changing of careers and the school. However before that, I have one question for you, Imai-san," another voice interrupted.

Narumi and Hotaru turned around to look at a well-groomed man standing next to the table while crossing his arms. Narumi waved at him while Hotaru stood up and bowed to him.

"What is it, Misaki-sensei?" Hotaru asked.

Misaki lowered his voice, "Why do we have to do it here? I mean, this is a cosplaying cafe and it's weird to discuss it here! You know what I mean."

Hotaru pretended to look indecisive and answered, "I guessed you're right but in this cafe, we can obtain more information about the culprits. We have witnesses here."

Narumi and Misaki stared blankly at her. What did she mean by having witnesses in this cafe? What type of information did they have? What was Hotaru thinking? There must be something up in her sleeves. Since high school, Hotaru was famous for being a well-organised person and had always had a plan ahead of her. In fact, nobody knew what she was thinking all the time. Misaki sat down next to Narumi. The two men had no choice but to listen to Hotaru.

Hotaru asked, "Narumi, I want to hear your side of the story first."

Narumi nodded and began explaining. Hotaru penned down his words and started comparing them with Mikan's. They seemed to have the same point; both of them knew about Luna's and Rei's relationship. However, Mikan did not know that until after she was fired while Narumi knew about it even before he announced that he wanted to quit teaching. Unlike Mikan, he was not fired or forced to quit. What drove him to retire was their forbidden relationship. He didn't want to see the corruption; neither did he want to get involved in the school politics any further.

Misaki also told Hotaru about his side of the story. His case was about the same as Mikan's, but was slightly different from Narumi. Misaki also knew about the forbidden relationship and had chose to interfere their relationship by trying to report the matter to the authorities but was to no avail. Rei had set up another plan to stop Misaki from reporting which was framing him for attempting to molest Luna. That had caused an uproar in the school. Soon, he was fired but he was not reported to the authorities. Thus, Misaki could not make any move against them.

Things had become more sensible. Hotaru raised up her hand and called for Anna and Nonoko. The two waitresses came and greeted Hotaru.

"Anna and Nonoko, please take a seat. I bet you do know why I call you two here, don't you?" Hotaru said while signaling them to sit next to her.

They nodded and sat next to Hotaru.

"Do you have the film from that incident with you now, Anna?" Hotaru asked.

Anna fished out her phone from her pocket and chirped, "I have transferred the video into my phone. There is no edition or cutting to it. It's still in its original form."

Hotaru took Anna's phone and watched it in low audio but the five of them could still hear the sound clearly. The video showed the scene of Luna and Mikan behind the cafe. The scene was recorded by a hidden camera at the back of the cafe. According to the video, it seemed that Luna was trying to threaten Mikan and even assaulted her while Mikan was defending for herself without attacking her bully. In the video, it had already proven that Luna and Rei were having a relationship. Luna had also mentioned that she purposely got closed to Rei to gain his trust, in order to be promoted. Everything had just clicked together.

Luna had planned this all along. To clinch her promotion successfully, she must gain her boss' trust first. Next, she would start to execute her elimination plan which was getting rid of 'pests' who would get in her way of promotion. Of course, she was not stupid enough to show the bad side of her.

She would continue to act along the flow until all the 'pests' were eliminated. There could be a possibility that she held no feelings for Rei as she was only using him for promotion purposes. If this was true, that could mean one thing. Rei had always been Luna's victim and would always be until the very end.

Hotaru said softly, "Listen, guys. This is my hypothesis in this case study. Rei Serio might be the next one to be fired."

The other four pairs of eyes were staring blankly at her.

"Why is it? He is a principal, you know. Care to explain?" Narumi asked.

Hotaru pushed her notebook forward to allow Narumi and Misaki to see and replied, "That's the problem, Narumi-sensei. He is a high school principal."

Narumi raised his eyebrows and scratched his head, looking very confused. Misaki tried very hard to analyse what the problem was.

Just then, Nonoko spoke, "I know! That Luna woman might be aiming for the principal's position. So, that means that the current principal could be in danger by her next framing."

"That's right! Luna-sensei might have an intention to steal away the Principal role. Rei Serio would be her next victim of framing," Hotaru said. "However, this hypothesis only applies if Luna holds no feelings for him and is only making use of him. The possible frame could be more scandalous than the previous ones. Therefore, we must stop her and let her taste yours and Mikan's pain as well."

Misaki frowned and asked in a slightly angry tone, "Is that like taking revenge? Sorry, I don't like revenge, no matter how sweet they are."

"Oh, come on! It's not revenge. We are just fighting for our own rights. It is already proven that Luna-sensei is behind all those framing incidents. Do you really want to forget it and let it go?" Narumi questioned Misaki.

Misaki was in a loss of words and used his hands to cup his face. Hotaru closed her notebook and stared at Misaki. Anna and Nonoko excuse themselves before heading back to the kitchen. Misaki removed his hands from his face and sighed deeply.

"Alright. Just do it," Misaki muttered under his breath.

Hotaru smirked and whispered, "I thought I have to resort to blackmailing you, just to call you to join in the little fun."

Narumi laughed and Misaki gave him a deadly glare. Hotaru smiled and clapped her hands gently.

"Alright! Meeting is over. I will contact you two if there are any further notices for this case," Hotaru said lazily.

"Are you a lawyer? If you were, then I have no idea how your clients are going to survive your blackmailings," Narumi joked.

Hotaru laughed, "I wonder about that too but don't worry, folks. I know of one lawyer who will definitely fight for you guys. He will do it, no matter what it takes. If he refused, he will still have to do it because..."

"Yeah, yeah. You will blackmail that pathetic lawyer. Wait, how low could you get, Imai-san? Blackmailing a lawyer? It's far from crazy!" Misaki cried.

Hotaru flicked her thumb and index finger together, and smirked, "Bingo!"

With that, Hotaru strolled out of the cafe, leaving Narumi and Misaki with their mouths gaping like giant golden goldfishes.

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 25-29. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- MissLucyFullbuster: _Thanks for reviewing! :D_  
- KaiHyuuga: _Yup! They will definitely meet again._  
- AliceOfMusic: _Okay! Thanks!_  
- Guest: ****************_(There are too many 'Guest's so I decided to reply all of them as one. Sorry.) Thanks for reviewing! Yup!_**  
- Aki-Hime Kaname: _********__Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Kaede Minami: _Okay! Sure! And your answer is somewhere there. :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you! Your answer is somewhere there too! :D_  
- EchizenRyoma: _I kinda agree with you. ;)_  
- Cherry Limit: _Thanks!_ _Your answer is somewhere there. :D_  
- lisaOpine: _Your answer is somewhere there too! Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- stormy64: _Thanks for trying to access that link. I had just heard from my classmates that that link could only allow certain people within the country to access. Sorry for that. :(  
_- coreas. jennifer8_: Heehee! Me too! :)  
_- iiamGhing: _Okay! Thanks for reviewing!_

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

_******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 31:  
**_

_(I'm giving you guys a slightly longer preview this time because I am going to be away for quite some time due to my exams so it is like a small gift from me. Haha! Enjoy! :D)******************  
**_

_Chapter 31: Discussion_

_"I told you she tricked us into coming here," Natsume grunted. "I am going home now!"_

_ Aoi winced and pulled his shirt. She wanted to wait a little longer but he resisted and continued to walk forward._

_ Suddenly, they heard a voice called out to them, "Ah! The Hyuugas. What are you two doing?"_

_ The siblings turned and stared at the person standing behind the gate. It was Hotaru. Aoi immediately let go of Natsume and rushed to gate._

_ Aoi cried, "Why are you taking so long to open the door, Imai-san? Natsume-oniichan is very angry now!"_

_ Hotaru thought for a while and smiled innocently, "Natsume Hyuuga-san, I didn't expect you to come here today. I assume that Aoi-san and Nogi had told you the reason why you have to come here for."_

_ Natsume ignored her and looked away. Aoi nudged his elbow and scowled. Hotaru chuckled and opened the gate for the two of them to enter._

_ "Where is Ruka-oniisan?" Aoi asked excitedly._

_ Hotaru looked around her and shrugged, "I think he is in the oven with the dog. Just wait a moment."_

_ Natsume opened his eyes widely at Hotaru and said, "That's murder! Wait, why is he with a dog?"_

_ A dog strode past Natsume and he turned to look at it._

_ "Doggy! Wait up!" a voice echoed throughout the house._

_ Everyone's attention was shifted to a boy who was chasing after the dog in the living room. He seemed to enjoy himself very much._

_ "Ruka-oniisan! What are you doing?" Aoi shouted._

_ Ruka pointed an accusing finger at Hotaru and snarled, "You devil! How dare you shove that dog into the oven!"_

_ Hotaru tilted her head to her left side and shrugged again. She looked at the dog with disgust and sat on the sofa._

_ "Take a seat, guys. I have obtained some information," Hotaru said as she flagged to them._

**Random question: Do you like HotaruXRuka, AoiXRuka pairing or whichever GA characterXRuka? Your choices might affect the future of this story! :)**_  
_

* * *

**************Note(s):  
- This story will be placed on hiatus for a month due to my GCE 'O' Levels Examinations from 22nd October 2012 to 16th November 2012. Wish me good luck! :)  
- 'One More Chance' (2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei') is ending soon. So if you have not read it yet, do check it out!  
- I'm giving you guys a slightly longer preview this time because I am going to be away for quite some time so it is like a small gift from me. Haha! Enjoy! :D  
- Don't forget to check my other stories out too while waiting for this story to be updated! :)  
**

**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Discussion

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 31: Discussion

Natsume and Aoi knocked on the door and waited patiently. There was no answer. It was weird that the Imai's residence had no doorbell to press on. Aoi grabbed the gate and rattled it continuously, creating a loud clanking sound. Natsume sighed and turned around.

"I told you she tricked us into coming here," Natsume grunted. "I am going home now!"

Aoi winced and pulled his shirt. She wanted to wait a little longer but he resisted and continued to walk forward.

Suddenly, they heard a voice called out to them, "Ah! The Hyuugas. What are you two doing?"

The siblings turned and stared at the person standing behind the gate. It was Hotaru. Aoi immediately let go of Natsume and rushed to gate.

Aoi cried, "Why are you taking so long to open the door, Imai-san? Natsume-oniichan is very angry now!"

Hotaru thought for a while and smiled innocently, "Natsume Hyuuga-san, I didn't expect you to come here today. I assume that Aoi-san and Nogi had told you the reason why you have to come here for."

Natsume ignored her and looked away. Aoi nudged his elbow and scowled. Hotaru chuckled and opened the gate for the two of them to enter.

"Where is Ruka-oniisan?" Aoi asked excitedly.

Hotaru looked around her and shrugged, "I think he is in the oven with the dog. Just wait a moment."

Natsume opened his eyes widely at Hotaru and said, "That's murder! Wait, why is he with a dog?"

A dog strod past Natsume and he turned to look at it.

"Doggy! Wait up!" a voice echoed throughout the house.

Everyone's attention was shifted to a boy who was chasing after the dog in the living room. He seemed to enjoy himself very much.

"Ruka-oniisan! What are you doing?" Aoi shouted.

Ruka pointed an accusing finger at Hotaru and snarled, "You devil! How dare you shove that dog into the oven!"

Hotaru tilted her head to her left side and shrugged again. She looked at the dog with disgust and sat on the sofa.

"Take a seat, guys. I have obtained some information," Hotaru said as she flagged to them.

The three of them sat down and looked at Hotaru with anticipation. Hotaru took out her notebook and showed the contents to them.

Aoi gasped, "That Luna-sensei is absolutely going to hell soon! Wait a minute, why isn't the principal at fault? He bullied the three teachers so why is he the one we should help?"

Hotaru smiled and replied calmly, "To keep my explanation short, I suspect Rei Serio might be her next victim to be framed. So before she could do that, we must stop her by showing all these evidences, including the original video, to the authorities. First, we need a lawyer whom we can trust which is Natsume Hyuuga-san."

"What?" Natsume shouted.

"Be quiet. You are partly responsible for Mikan's framing. Remember that well, Hyuuga," Hotaru chided.

Natsume rolled his eyes while Aoi giggled.

"Speaking of which, Mikan-sensei has been constantly receiving flowers from an unknown person recently," Ruka muttered.

"I wonder who that person is," Aoi mused and she stole a glance at Natsume who seemed unaffected by the comment. "Right, onii-chan?"

Natsume snorted, "As if I would care about it."

Aoi and Ruka gasped. Hotaru raised one of her eyebrows.

Ruka cried, "Natsume! Mikan-sensei is going to be proposed if the flowers keep coming in her way! That unknown person might be..."

"That stalker might be my brother, Subaru Imai," Hotaru interrupted while smirking. "Or maybe his dog."

Natsume stared at Hotaru in disbelief. That joke was totally not funny at all.

"So, as you are saying, what do you want me to do? You know I am still an amateur and I couldn't really fight for those people with my current status," Natsume asked.

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Your task is very simple. Using the given evidences, all you got to do is to use them to defend the victims. Nogi will assist you while I will confront Luna-sensei directly before Aoi-san heads to the authorities."

"What?" Aoi and Ruka shouted in unison.

Hotaru frowned and they flinched. They mustn't irritate Hotaru any future so they immediately kept quiet and nodded obediently. Hotaru took out a few scandalous photos of Luna and Rei being very intimate with each other. She shoved them towards Aoi. Aoi picked them up and was appalled to see the photos.

"How cool! How did you get these?" Aoi said with astonishment.

Hotaru laughed menacingly and replied, "I have my resources, Dear. Well, I want you to show these to the authorities."

Aoi exclaimed in awe, "No wonder Ruka-oniisan always calls you a blackmailer. You seem to have your resources to use them against others. You got to teach me that!"

Hotaru coughed and glared at Ruka. Ruka blushed and let out soft laughter.

Hotaru straightened up and spoke seriously, "Hyuuga and Nogi, you two will use the evidences in my notebook to defend the victims. You got to remember the points, the sequence of events, the victims' innocence and the motive behind each and every move of Luna. Hyuuga, I trust your ability as a lawyer. Nogi, you will assist Hyuuga as you know what is going on. Is that clear?"

Ruka nodded while Natsume sighed. Natsume disliked being ordered around but deep inside him, he was very willing to do it as long as it involved Mikan in the picture. He wanted to repay what he had done to her.

"What about Rei Serio?" Natsume queried.

"Leave him to me, Koko and Kitsuneme," Hotaru said. "Those two boys were the one who took all those scandalous photographs. So, they are going to be responsible for that. In other words, they will have to support me with my confrontation."

"Ah! I know! You blackmail them into doing so too!" Aoi shouted in delight.

Hotaru laughed, "Of course not. They volunteered themselves. They are also part of the school's Alumni Community Club so they happened to come across an empty classroom where Luna and Rei tried to make love when nobody was around. Too bad for them as Koko and Kitsuneme caught them red-handed with letting them know."

Natsume stole a glance at his watch and got up.

"I have to leave now. I am very sorry. You three can continue the discussion without me," Natsume said. "Please keep me noted. Thanks."

Ruka and Aoi immediately got up too and followed him.

"Imai-san, we have to leave too!" Ruka said. "Right, Aoi?"

Aoi stared at Ruka questionably and stammered, "Ye... Yeah! We got... to see... Mi... Mikan-sensei! Yeah, Mikan-sensei!"

Ruka nodded. Natsume raised his eyebrows while Hotaru glared at the three of them.

"Fine! I will keep you three noted," Hotaru sighed as she opened the gate for them to leave. "Bye, folks!"

The trio bowed and said their thanks before leaving. Hotaru closed the door behind her and looked at the sleeping dog in its basket. She walked towards it and stroked its fur.

* * *

******************Hi guys! It has been a month since I haven't been updating this story due to examinations. Yeah, the papers are quite tough but I hope I could still get good grades for them. :)  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 32:**

_Chapter 32: (Omake) Cause_

_Everything was fine. Corridors were well-cleaned. Classrooms were well-arranged and neat. Students had all left._

_"Narumi-sensei, do you want to go home now?" Misaki asked._

_Narumi nodded. They continued walking along the corridor until they heard strange sounds coming from a classroom ahead of them. Curious, they immediately tiptoed to the classroom window to take a look. They saw two adults sitting on a desk, kissing passionately._

_Narumi wanted to shout at the couple but was stopped by Misaki._

_Misaki whispered, "Hold on there, Narumi-sensei. If I am not wrong, that lady is Luna-sensei and that man is the principal."_

_Narumi gasped, "What? They... They..."_

_Misaki covered Narumi's mouth and hissed, "Be quiet! Don't let them find out we are spying on them!"_

_Narumi shoved his hands aside and stood up. Misaki panicked. What was Narumi thinking?_

_Narumi swung opened the door and bellowed, "Hey lovebirds, what are you two doing? Making love?"_

_Misaki gasped and ran towards Narumi. Misaki began pulling Narumi and bowed to Luna and Rei._

_"I'm very sorry! We will be leaving soon," Misaki quickly said and dragged Narumi towards the door._

_Narumi pushed Misaki towards the door and stormed forward._

_"I demand an explanation for this. You two should know the rules and regulations!" Narumi shouted._

_Misaki quickly stood on his feet and rushed to Narumi's side. Luna was stunned and clutched onto Rei's crumpled shirt tightly. Rei immediately removed his hands from her face and glared at Narumi. Luna brought her mouth forward to Rei's ear and whispered something into it._

**For those who might be confused now, the next chapter is a flashback chapter of Narumi, Misaki, Luna and Rei. It will reveal more about how and why Narumi and Misaki quit teaching as school teachers.**

* * *

**For those who don't know about my next GA fanfic, it will post somewhere this coming week.  
**

**Here is a preview of my next GA fanfic:**

_His Psychotic Love_

_He remembered her as his saviour who reached out to him in spite of those bad rumours. He remembered her as someone who slowly sank into darkness day by day. Her mental condition also worsened at each passing day and the only person she could rely on was him. He loved her for so long and his obsession began to grow right after she had decided to take away her own life right before his very own eyes. Just then, he realised that he could not live in this cruel world without her so he vowed to protect her and love her unconditionally until the very end, even if it meant to take away her life with his bare hands as well to soothe her aching heart._

*Please help me to choose a day for this story to be uploaded- _Wednesday/Thursday/Friday_. I am in a dilemma now... :(_**  
**_

**Lastly, please do _review_ this chapter and tell me your _views_ about the above preview! At the mean time, please do check out my other stories too! :)**

**Thank you! ;)  
**


	32. Chapter 32 (Omake) Cause

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 32: (Omake) Cause

It was a hot afternoon and every student had left the school after their club activities ended. Narumi and Misaki were the only teachers who were patrolling around the school campus.

Everything was fine. Corridors were well-cleaned. Classrooms were well-arranged and neat. Students had all left.

"Narumi-sensei, do you want to go home now?" Misaki asked.

Narumi nodded. They continued walking along the corridor until they heard strange sounds coming from a classroom ahead of them. Curious, they immediately tiptoed to the classroom window to take a look. They saw two adults sitting on a desk, kissing passionately.

Narumi wanted to shout at the couple but was stopped by Misaki.

Misaki whispered, "Hold on there, Narumi-sensei. If I am not wrong, that lady is Luna-sensei and that man is the principal."

Narumi gasped, "What? They... They..."

Misaki covered Narumi's mouth and hissed, "Be quiet! Don't let them find out we are spying on them!"

Narumi shoved his hands aside and stood up. Misaki panicked. What was Narumi thinking?

Narumi swung opened the door and bellowed, "Hey lovebirds, what are you two doing? Making love?"

Misaki gasped and ran towards Narumi. Misaki began pulling Narumi and bowed to Luna and Rei.

"I'm very sorry! We will be leaving soon," Misaki quickly said and dragged Narumi towards the door.

Narumi pushed Misaki towards the door and stormed forward.

"I demand an explanation for this. You two should know the rules and regulations!" Narumi shouted.

Misaki quickly stood on his feet and rushed to Narumi's side. Luna was stunned and clutched onto Rei's crumpled shirt tightly. Rei immediately removed his hands from her face and glared at Narumi. Luna brought her mouth forward to Rei's ear and whispered something into it.

"What are we going to do now, Honey? Could you get rid of them? Our reputations would be destroyed if you let them go easily," she whispered softly.

Rei looked at Luna and then back to Narumi who was clenching his fists tightly. Rei chuckled and walked towards Narumi and Misaki.

"I will raise your pay if you keep this a secret. How about that?" Rei coaxed.

Narumi and Misaki shouted in unison, "We will never accept that!"

Rei frowned. Luna just sat on the desk, looking extremely stressed.

Misaki walked over to Narumi again and whispered, "Quit it, Narumi-sensei. You will get yourself into trouble. We will think of an alternative to reveal it."

"Yeah, like I would close one eye about this matter!" Narumi chided.

Rei overheard the comment made by Narumi and smirked.

"Well then, Narumi-sensei. If you are not happy about this, you can always leave the school," Rei said.

"What?" Misaki blurted.

"Fine then! I will leave!" Narumi shouted.

Misaki gasped. Luna jolted and looked at Narumi with wide eyes. She was glad and relieved to hear that but she put on a worried look to cover up her inner feelings.

"No way, Narumi-sensei! You are the Head of the Science Department!" Luna shrieked.

"Luna-sensei, I can't believe it too. You are one of the best teachers here and yet, you are doing this," Narumi reprimanded. "And as a principal, I can't believe you will have an affair with your subordinate. How ungraceful!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Rei interrupted. "What we are doing doesn't concern you at all!"

"As promised, I will leave tomorrow morning after saying my farewell speech. I will only stay if you two promised that you won't have any affair ever again," Narumi said.

Luna quickly retorted, "We can't promise you that. We do love each other. What is wrong with that? There is no way you can break us up that easily."

Rei placed his palm on Luna's back. Luna rested on Rei's shoulder. Narumi stormed out of the classroom while Misaki followed him behind.

"They are making me sick!" Narumi bellowed.

"Are you sure you are leaving just like that?" Misaki queried. "If so, why? You are actually losing the most stable job in the society. What are you going to do? How am I going to make a report myself? Narumi!"

Narumi continued walking briskly and snorted, "You've asked too many questions. Of course, I'm leaving. As simple as that. How am I supposed to continue staying while watching the corruption from above?"

"You do not have to watch! You can change the situation if you stay! We can file a report to the authorities together and we can stop them," Misaki reasoned.

"No, I don't want to! Are you going to remain in this school?" Narumi shot back.

"Yes, I am. I am going to stay here and report that incident to the authorities. That is unforgivable," Misaki replied impatiently.

As they entered into the staffroom, they shut the door behind them. Unknown to them, Luna had been trailing them from that classroom to the staffroom. In other words, she had heard their conversation. She knew that her position was at stake. She had tried hard to get rid of Mikan and for this moment, she had a plan to get rid of Misaki. Narumi was not a problem as he wanted to leave the school himself.

Hence, Narumi left the next day. He made a short speech to everyone during the morning assembly and some students were actually upset for his leaving. Misaki was practically angry. He disliked people to chicken out when a huge problem had arisen. Just then, something clicked inside him. He had a wonderful idea. That idea might resolve that problem.

After school, Misaki went straight to the principal's office. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," a female voice could be heard from the room.

He immediately opened the door and found Luna sitting on Rei's chair. Apparently, Rei was not in yet.

"What do you want?" Luna asked while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Where is the Principal, Luna-sensei?" Misaki asked harshly.

Luna placed the cup on the table and glared at Misaki. Misaki returned a glare to her. His plan was to make Luna and Rei admitted their mistakes and recorded their confessions. Next, he would file a report against them. However, who knew that this plan of his would fail...

Luna walked towards Misaki and placed her arms around his neck. Her eyes gazed into his and locked them seductively. Shocked, Misaki pushed her away.

"Flirting with me does not help you in anything!" Misaki screeched.

Luna heard footsteps walking closer towards the room. Without hesitation, she grabbed Misaki's wrist and placed his hand right under her blouse. Upon knowing what had happened, Misaki struggled to break his hand free from her. Before he knew what was coming, Luna forced him and herself down onto the ground, making Misaki lying on top of her with her hand held onto his wrist tightly under her blouse. They were in an awkward position. Misaki continued to struggle under her grasp but was to no avail.

"Somebody help me! Misaki-sensei touches my chest!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs.

The door was swung opened. It was Rei. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the scene. Luna immediately pushed Misaki off from her and rushed to Rei's side.

"Oh, I am so scared. I thought I am going to be molested by him," Luna mumbled as she hugged Rei tightly.

Misaki was speechless. She had just forced herself onto him and forced his hand under her blouse. In fact, he was innocent. Neither did he even touch her chest nor did he even try to molest her. To make matter worse, Rei had a wrong idea about the whole scene and took a photo of that misunderstanding.

"You have done well, my princess," Rei said while stroking Luna's tear-stained cheek.

Luna smirked and giggled, "Of course. Didn't you tell me to put on an act to sabotage him?"

Misaki gaped opened his mouth. Did Luna mention 'put on an act to sabotage him'? So, it was all an act just to obtain that photo to frame him? How low could they get? His plan to report them had gone to waste. What should he do now? He would definitely be charged of outraging of modesty if that photo were to circulate around.

He knew he was doomed.

"Quit this job or else, I will hand you to the authorities," Rei spoke. "Leave here with clean hands or leave here with a black record. Your choice, Misaki-sensei."

Misaki flinched. He was well-cornered and had no way for him to stop them.

"Damn it!" Misaki muttered as he kicked onto the principal's table.

His tears began welling up in his eyes. Never in his life he had actually failed playing with politics and there he was, getting himself entangled in the mess itself. He was fooled and framed. There was no point in staying in this school any longer.

Misaki raised up his two hands in defeat and said, "Fine, I will leave but promise me one thing. Don't ever show that picture to anyone. I want myself to be cleaned."

Rei flicked his phone and nodded. He laughed menacingly as he opened the door.

He pointed at the door and mouthed, "Out you go, Misaki. You do not have to come back here tomorrow. I will help you by announcing your retirement to the school. You will leave here by today. Thank you."

Misaki frowned and dashed out from the room. That was his last time seeing Luna and Rei. He hoped he didn't have to see them ever again in his life. Never.

The next morning, Rei made an announcement to the whole school, "Good morning, school. Due to some issues about the recent case of outraging of modesty, Misaki-sensei was told to leave this school. He had tried to attempt it to one of our teachers in this school which is unforgivable. Since he has left, I shall announce the next Head of the Science Department. That person is..."

He paused. The students were staring at the principal with anticipation. Rei smiled and looked across the hall to see Luna.

He continued, "She is Luna-sensei! Congrats!"

The hall was silenced for a few seconds before applauses could be heard. A loud shrilling voice could be heard throughout the entire hall.

If Aoi, a second year high school student, were to swear, she would have sworn that everyone, including her, was practically shocked when Luna suddenly leaped into the air, cheering for happiness and shouted, "Yes!"

* * *

******************Hi guys! This will be the last 'omake' chapter of this story. Sorry if this chapter is boring but the next chapter will be quite interesting because...  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 33:**

_Chapter 33: Flowers******************  
**_

_20 minutes had passed but there was no sign of anyone dropping by. She carried on waiting without fail. She wanted to thank that person who had been consistently encouraging her very badly. Even if that mysterious person were to be a complete stranger, she would still thank him._

_Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her doorstep. She held her breath and waited for the doorbell to ring. Her hands were clutching the door handle very tightly. She closed her eyes as her heartbeats increased tremendously. Finally, the doorbell rang. Mikan twisted the handle and quickly opened the door, as if her life was depended on this plan to reveal that person. True enough, there was someone holding onto a bouquet of flowers. He looked stunned when he was being found out. He immediately dropped the bouquet and made his escape. Mikan gasped. She knew that person. She had always thought she would never have to see him again. However, she got to see him once more this time._

_She swung her gate opened and came out of the house. She wanted to catch him before she could lose him again. She didn't want to lose him once more. This was her only chance to see him. She wanted to call out him. She wanted to tell him everything about her feelings honestly._

_That person was..._

**Okay... I bet almost everyone knows who he is. Anyway, I hope you guys would look forward to the upcoming chapter! :)_  
_**

* * *

**********************************For those who don't know or haven't read 'His Psychotic Love' (my fifth GA fanfic) yet, it has already posted up so please read it. Don't forget to review that story too! :D  
**

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Flowers

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 33: Flowers

"I can see some improvement in your performance, Sakura-san. All you need to do is to practice walking at home regularly if you want a faster recovery. Make sure you don't overdo it," Doctor Imai advised.

Mikan saluted to him playfully and replied, "Yes, Sir!"

"How old are you this year? You can't be acting like a small kid, Sakura-san," he blushed and coughed. "Anyway, since you and Hotaru are good friends, I don't mind you calling me by my name. If you don't mind either, you could call me..."

"Subaru-kun? Is it the same way I call Hotaru 'Hotaru-chan'?" Mikan laughed.

Doctor Imai bit his lips and snorted, "Anything, as long as it doesn't sound awful, that's all."

"Oh my! It seems that my brother is hitting on Mikan," a cold voice interrupted the conversation. "I think Subaru is at least three years older than Mikan. That is too perfect."

"Hotaru!" Doctor Imai shouted in embarrassment.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan! You are here," Mikan chirped.

"I am here to see your progress, Mikan," Hotaru said. "Other than that, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have discussed the situation with Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Aoi-san, Nogi and Hyuuga. Luckily, Hyuuga is willing to help us in this. I hope you don't mind about that."

Mikan jerked. Natsume would be helping them. She had doubted about him. After all, she had hurt him in the past. He might ignore her or maybe he might take his revenge. Maybe he didn't care about her in the first place.

Mikan took a look at her watch. She had predicted that in an hour time, that mysterious person would send his flowers again. She wanted to find out who that person was.

She bade farewell to the Imai siblings and went straight home. She looked at her watch again. That person would most probably drop by her house within 15 minutes. She prepared herself by stationing herself behind the wooden front door and waited. She purposefully left her gate ajar for easy access in case she needed to open it hastily.

20 minutes had passed but there was no sign of anyone dropping by. She carried on waiting without fail. She wanted to thank that person who had been consistently encouraging her very badly. Even if that mysterious person were to be a complete stranger, she would still thank him.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her doorstep. She held her breath and waited for the doorbell to ring. Her hands were clutching the door handle very tightly. She closed her eyes as her heartbeats increased tremendously. Finally, the doorbell rang. Mikan twisted the handle and quickly opened the door, as if her life was depended on this plan to reveal that person. True enough, there was someone holding onto a bouquet of flowers. He looked stunned when he was being found out. He immediately dropped the bouquet and made his escape. Mikan gasped. She knew that person. She had always thought she would never have to see him again. However, she got to see him once more this time.

She swung her gate opened and came out of the house. She wanted to catch him before she could lose him again. She didn't want to lose him once more. This was her only chance to see him. She wanted to call out him. She wanted to tell him everything about her feelings honestly.

That person was...

"Hyuuga-kun! Wait! Don't go away!" Mikan shouted as she began rolling her wheelchair towards the running person. "Hyuuga-kun! Please wait."

He continued running, pretending to ignore Mikan's cries. Mikan's tears rolled down her cheeks. She was moving very rapidly towards him but there was no way she could catch up with him.

"Hyuuga-kun! Hyuuga-kun!"

She continued to shout his name. She was definite that the mysterious person was him. No doubt about that either. Without thinking twice, she stopped rolling and immediately stood up from her wheelchair.

"Hyuuga-kun! Please stop!" Mikan cried out breathlessly as she took her first step forward.

Her eyes were blurry from too much tears coming out from her eyes. She continued to move on while crying out his name. Her legs wobbled at every step she made but very soon, she fell onto the ground with a loud thud. A jolt of sharp pain at her knees deterred her from walking any further. She looked at his small figure running away from her. Her heart was even more hurt than her current knees pain. Her arms lifted her upper body up and she stretched out her left hand.

She took in a deep breath and shouted again, "Natsume!"

Finally, he stopped. He was gasping for air. He could feel something watery in his eyes. He was surprised. For the first time, Mikan called him by his first name. He slowly wiped off his tears and turned around. He stared at Mikan who was lying on the ground crying bitterly while stretching her arm outwards, as if her hand could grab hold of him in any way.

"Natsume..." her voice softened.

He wanted to continue to run away from her. If she hadn't opened the door, he wouldn't have to run for his life then. How could he face her when he had done horrible things to her in the past? Instead, he ran towards the distraught lady. Without hesitation, he proceeded to give her a hug.

"Natsume, I..."

"I'm sorry, Mikan!" he cut her off her speech.

"I'm sorry too. Please let me explain whatever happened in the past. Don't leave me again, Natsume," Mikan sniffed as she held onto his shirt tighter.

"You don't have to. Ruka and Aoi had told me about it. It's my fault for being repulsive. I should have listened to you," he whispered as he embraced her closer to his body. "I miss you, Mikan. Mikan..."

"So, the 'Me' person is you. Am I right? I am so touched. Thank you very much," Mikan said as she gently pushed herself away from him.

He blushed. He reached out to her cheeks and wiped her tears away from her face. Mikan touched his too and smiled.

"Natsume, I like you. I have always liked you. Seeing you once more really makes me happy. I thought you will hate me forever till the point whereby you do not want to see my face at all. I really..."

"I love you, Mikan. I really do," Natsume interrupted again. "Even when I was with Sumire Shouda, my heart was always yearning for you. I felt guilty for ignoring you. I really miss you for the past 3 years but I didn't have the courage to face you at all."

"I miss you too."

He smiled and his tears kept coming out uncontrollably. He carried Mikan up and placed her back onto her wheelchair. He pushed the wheelchair into her house. He saw no changes in the interior, except for the luxuriant flowers blooming in the living room. He went to pick up the bouquet which he had dropped earlier and placed the flowers into an occupied vase.

"How are your knees? You scared me earlier on when you tried to catch up with me," he asked in concern.

Mikan pouted and snorted, "It is better now. If only you hadn't run away from me, I wouldn't try to be ambitious."

He laughed and took a seat on her sofa. He tried to think of another topic he could talk about with her.

"Do you still remember the last time when I wanted you to call me 'Natsume'?" he asked.

"Ah! I remember!"

"Thanks for fulfilling my request, Mikan."

Mikan stared at him questionably. It took her a while to understand what he was trying to tell her. She immediately hid her face to cover up her flustered face. He laughed.

Mikan could feel her face grew very hot. She had just called him by his first name unknowingly. Not only that, he was also calling her by her first name. Next, they were no longer a teacher and a student. It was very awkward but she was very glad that their relationship had been restored.

"Na... Na... Natsume, you have changed quite a lot," she stammered while still covering her face. "You have grown taller."

"Really? I don't remember having to grow a millimetre since at the age of 18."

"Real... Really? Maybe you have changed in terms of your voice. Your voice sounds deeper."

"Seriously? I don't remember having a voice breaking period for the past 3 years of my life," he grunted. "Honestly, you have changed quite a lot too."

Mikan peeped through the gap in between her fingers and queried, "What?"

"Though you have become so skinny, you have become even prettier. I think my eyes have some visual problems. Mikan will never be so attractive," he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Mikan gritted her teeth. Never be so attractive, he said? She removed her palms from her face and pinched him. He jumped and frowned.

"Ouch! Mikan! What's your problem?"

"I should be asking you, Natsume!"

"Wh... What? You should be happy that I've called you pretty! I can't believe that you are still very air-headed!"

Mikan tried to pinch him again but was too late. He grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Mikan shuddered. Her nose was so close to his. His breath brushed against her lips. She blushed heavily.

"Na... Natsume?" she quivered.

There was no response but his hands gripped her wrists tighter.

"Mikan, do you love me? If yes, say it. If no, push me away," his voice softened.

Mikan was at a loss of words. Why did he suddenly change the topic to a serious and awkward one? She felt his hands softened around hers. She could have pulled her hands away easily from his but she didn't.

Instead she asked, "Were you waiting for me all these while? Waiting for me to say those words to you?"

He didn't reply but looked away.

Then, he laughed sheepishly, "It's okay if you don't love me. I'm sorry..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt two warm hands pushed his neck forward, forcing to turn his head towards Mikan's direction. He could feel something warm pressed against his lips. He stared the tear-stained face which was about a centimetre close to him. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. That was a little too unexpected though. After a few seconds, Mikan parted away from him. Her face was scarlet-red. He bet that his face was also the same colour as her. They had kissed for the first time.

"Natsume, I... I... lo... love... you..."

"Stupid, I love you too."

With that, Natsume bended down and gently kissed her forehead. Slowly, they closed their eyes and kissed again.

That person who had always been waiting for Mikan was actually none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

And finally, she had accepted him.

* * *

**So the old fortune teller's words are true and it has been fulfilled! :D**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 34:**

_Chapter 34: Sabotage I******************  
**_

_Suddenly, they heard a scream echoed throughout the school. Nobara jumped in terror. Hotaru looked at Koko and Kitsuneme, and gave them a nod._

_"Nobara-sensei, I think it is coming from the principal's office. Please lead us the way," Hotaru said._

_Nobara nodded nervously and turned around to move forward, along the corridor. Without her noticing, Koko slipped away and headed into the gents while Hotaru and Kitsuneme followed behind Nobara._

_Nobara stopped right outside the principal's office. The screaming sound still could be heard from the room. Without hesitation, Hotaru pushed Nobara aside and swung open the door forcefully, only to find a horrible scene in the room._

_Nobara gasped and shivered uncontrollably upon seeing that scene while Kitsuneme frowned harder than before._

_It was a scene of an attempted murder of Luna by Rei. Rei was pointing a large rusty pocket knife towards Luna's neck._

_Upon seeing them, Luna stammered with tears in her eyes, "H... Help... m... me..."_

**Is that really an attempted murder? Is Rei trying to kill Luna because he might have found out about her evil plans?_  
_**

* * *

**********************************For those who don't know or haven't read 'His Psychotic Love' (my fifth GA fanfic) yet, it has already posted up so please read it. Don't forget to review that story too! :D  
**

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Sabotage I

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 34: Sabotage I

Luna Koizumi had finally obtained her dream position which was being a Head of the Science Department. She had the best prize in life but as compared to Rei, she was considered as nothing.

She walked into the Principal's room, finding Rei inside the room typing away on the computer. She went over to him and crouched to see what was on the screen. There was a large window showing live recordings of the whole school. There were three familiar figures in one of the recordings. They looked rather suspicious as they walked stealthily along the corridor.

"Rei, who are they? Are they robbers?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I recognise that girl. She is Hotaru Imai. I think she is recollecting her fond memories of this school since she is part of the Alumni Community Club. Same goes for the two other boys there, I guess," Rei reassured.

Luna heaved a sigh of relief and sat next to him. She took out her handphone and keyed in a message to Nobara:

Good evening, Nobara Ibaragi. Remember what I have told you to do earlier on. Make a scene for me when I give you a signal. It seems that there are people still in school during this hour. Thanks.

After sending it, Luna slipped her handphone back into her pocket and cuddled next Rei affectionately. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek, trying to distract him from the computer screen. And she succeeded.

"Yes, my princess?" Rei spoke softly as he turned his head towards her.

Luna brightened up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Honey, will you do me a favour? Pretty please," Luna begged as she wrapped her arms around his.

Rei sighed, "Yes, dear. Anything for you. I hope it is not tedious because I am really dead beat today."

Luna clapped her hands with joy and said excitedly, "It is going to be easy, Honey! Let me tell you now!"

With that, she stood up and twirled around gracefully. Without Rei's knowing, she pressed a memory button on a telephone which called directly to the teachers' staffroom.

Nobara fished out her handphone after feeling the vibrations in her side pocket. She stared at the message from Luna and gulped. She was not sure why Luna had called her to do her a favour in the first place. She was told that she was supposed to help Luna to distract the students to the principal's office for no apparent reason. In fact, there was a reason but Nobara was not told of it at all. In other words, Nobara had totally no idea what Luna was thinking. She was just merely following her superior's order.

After she placed her handphone on her desk, she heard a beep sound coming from the staffroom multi-purpose telephone. She remembered what Luna had told her- to direct the student to the principal's office after hearing the beep sound from the telephone.

Nobara hesitated. What if she was tricked by Luna? Luna would not do it, right?

She got up from her seat and ran out of the staffroom. She accidentally stumbled onto three young adults. They looked petrified when they saw her.

Nobara let out a yelp but a young man covered her mouth to muffle her voice. Nobara gasped and struggled to break free. She stole a glance at three young adults' faces and in just one look, she could recognise them. They were Hotaru Imai, Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme. The one who covered her mouths was Kitsuneme.

"Be quiet, Nobara-sensei! We need your help," Koko whispered.

Nobara stopped struggling and looked pitifully at them, using her eyes to plead for her release. She would be late if she did not complete her task by then. Worst of all, she was afraid that Luna might scold her for being slow.

Kitsuneme let go of her and she immediately leaped away from them. However, Hotaru grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Nobara flinched as she stared into the deep violet and cold eyes of Hotaru.

"I... Imai-san, please let me go. I'm... in a hurry," Nobara pleaded anxiously.

Hotaru didn't show any facial expression other than her aloof and hard expression. Her brows were slowly knitted into a frown. Koko and Kitsuneme were having the same expression too. The three of them were definitely scaring the wits out of Nobara. Nobara shivered as a drop of sweat rolled down from her forehead.

"Where is Luna-sensei?" Hotaru finally spoke.

Nobara quickly replied, "I have no idea..."

Koko interrupted, "Is she in the principal's office?"

Nobara looked cluelessly at them. Maybe Luna had told them the same thing as what she had ordered her earlier. Or maybe they were here to visit the principal's office.

Nobara calmed down and spoke, "I think she might be in the principal's office right now. Considering the fact that she wants me to make some scene for her so as to direct all of you to the principal's office."

Kitsuneme said, "What kind of scene she wanted you to make?"

"I don't know either."

"What did Luna-sensei mean by directing us to the office?" Koko asked.

"I don't know that too. I think she meant by saying that she wanted me to bring you guys to the principal's office for some reasons which apparently, I have no idea about she was planning."

Suddenly, they heard a scream echoed throughout the school. Nobara jumped in terror. Hotaru looked at Koko and Kitsuneme, and gave them a nod.

"Nobara-sensei, I think it is coming from the principal's office. Please lead us the way," Hotaru said.

Nobara nodded nervously and turned around to move forward, along the corridor. Without her noticing, Koko slipped away and headed into the gents while Hotaru and Kitsuneme followed behind Nobara.

Nobara stopped right outside the principal's office. The screaming sound still could be heard from the room. Without hesitation, Hotaru pushed Nobara aside and swung open the door forcefully, only to find a horrible scene in the room.

Nobara gasped and shivered uncontrollably upon seeing that scene while Kitsuneme frowned harder than before.

It was a scene of an attempted murder of Luna by Rei. Rei was pointing a large rusty pocket knife towards Luna's neck.

Upon seeing them, Luna stammered with tears in her eyes, "H... Help... m... me..."

Hotaru was appalled by the scene too but still remained her calm composure. Nobara covered her mouths with tears in her eyes, muttering some inaudible noises from her mouth.

"What happened? Are you trying to kill Luna-sensei?" Kitsuneme broke the deadly silence.

Dumbfounded, Rei dropped his weapon and stared at Kitsuneme innocently. He raised up his arms up to his head level and shook his head profusely.

"It's not what you think it is! Trust me!" Rei shouted.

Luna gasped and pointed accusingly at Rei, "You tried to kill me! I know you do!"

Rei turned and looked panicky at Luna. While Luna continued to accuse Rei, Hotaru remembered what Nobara had just mentioned a while ago. She said that Luna had called her to make a scene to direct them into the principal's office. Hence, this scene was probably planned by Luna as well.

"Hey! Didn't you ask me to do you a favour by pointing a pen knife at you while you are screaming until someone were to come in? And now, you are accusing me for trying to kill you. What is all of this about? Tell me, Luna!" Rei shouted angrily.

Luna shouted back, "I don't know what you are saying! I thought you love me!"

"Shut up!" Hotaru barked.

Everyone in the room stopped shouting and stared at her. Hotaru smirked and flicked her fingers smartly.

"I know who the culprit behind all of this is," Hotaru said. "That person is..."

Meanwhile, Koko locked himself up in one of the cubicles in the lavatory. He dialed for Ruka's number and waited.

"Hello, Ruka Nogi is speaking," Ruka answered the phone call.

"Ruka-kun! This is Koko! How is the preparation? Imai-san and Kitsuneme are in the principal's office now. Is Aoi with the authorities?" Koko said.

"Yes, she is and I am with her right now."

"What? Aren't you supposed to be with Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan?"

"Natsume wants to protect Mikan-sensei and the others himself so I..."

Koko sighed and interrupted, "Fine then. I will be waiting for the news from the authorities. Keep me posted."

With that, Koko ended the call and dashed out of the lavatory.

Ruka kept his handphone in his pocket and nudged Aoi. Aoi took out those scandalous photographs and threw them onto a large round table. The people sitting around the table turned around and glared at Aoi and Ruka.

"Miss, we have already told you that we are not interested in whatever relationship you have there," a man said impatiently.

"Sir! It's Rei Serio!" a woman called out while pointing at the pictures.

The man hovered towards the table and caught a glimpse of a familiar looking man in the photos. He picked one of them up and gritted his teeth.

"Is that pervert Rei Serio? Who is that lady?" he hissed.

Aoi snorted, "Like I said, the principal and Luna-sensei are having an affair in school! How many times must I say this before it gets into your thick skull, Sir?"

"Aoi! Respect!" Ruka cried softly. "I'm sorry for her rudeness, Sir. However, what we had said before is the truth. Please take that into account. Thanks."

The man and the woman looked at each other helplessly. Both were authorities but it seemed to them that this case was very serious.

"You say, there are victims for this case. Am I right?" the man queried.

Aoi replied angrily, "Of course, dimwit!"

"Aoi! Respect!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ruka-oniisan!"

The man's eyebrow twitched. He was very sure he was badly insulted by that little girl. Despite that, he tried to keep his cool.

He continued, "Young lady, please kindly tell me who are the victims?"

Aoi listed out, "Mikan-sensei, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei."

The man nodded while the woman began rampaging an orange file and cried out loud, "I knew it! Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei were once the heads of the high school Science Department. Both of them retire two years ago. As for Mikan-sensei, she had taught for one year before leaving the education system."

"That Rei Serio and his woman! I can't believe he will have an affair with some random teacher in school and caused many teachers to suffer with them. What kind of corruption is this? Serina!" the man bellowed.

The woman whose name was called Serina jolted in fear and quickly replied, "Jinno, I will check upon this matter right now!"

"Please do, Serina. Bring these two kiddos along with you," the man whose name was called Jinno said. "I will be following you as well. This is getting irritating!"

Serina nodded and dragged Aoi and Ruka along with her while Jinno followed them behind.

Ruka took out his phone again and texted Koko and Natsume about his success in getting the authorities to trust them.

Well, the real show had yet to come.

* * *

******************I'm absolutely sorry if Rei looks a little stupid for doing this kind of stupid thing in this story... My intention is to show that love is blind and one is willing to do stupid things for the person he or she loves. I'm very, very sorry. No flames, please. ;'(  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 35:**

_Chapter 35: Sabotage II******************  
**_

_Luna whimpered softly, "Who is the culprit?"_

_Rei quickly defended himself, "Definitely not me, Imai!"_

_Hotaru stopped and looked at the couple. She pointed at Rei and smirked._

_Hotaru said, "You..."_

**Who is the real culprit- Rei or Luna? According to Hotaru, it might be Rei... or maybe not._  
_**

* * *

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Sabotage II

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 35: Sabotage II

Natsume parted his face from Mikan's and slowly used his thumb to remove her tears from her crying face.

"Stupid, I have told you not to cry, haven't I?" Natsume said annoyingly.

"I am not crying!" Mikan winced. "I am just very happy!"

"What?"

"I'm happy that we are able... t... to be together... again..."

Natsume laughed softly while blushing. Mikan blushed too.

"Honestly, I'm happy too. I'm in cloud-nine when you told me that you love me."

Mikan frowned and shot back, "Stop saying that. It embarrasses me!"

"I love you."

"Shush!"

"Mikan..."

Suddenly, Natsume's handphone let out a beep sound, startling both Mikan and himself. He fished out his handphone from his pocket and read the incoming message.

"Sorry, I think Ruka had just texted me. I need to go now," Natsume apologised.

Mikan asked worriedly, "What happened to him?"

"Well, it's about 'the principal and Luna' stuff. Ruka and the others are confronting them with the authorities right now. I need to help them," he explained.

Mikan immediately stopped him by grabbing his shirt and said, "Let me go with you!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows and asked, "Didn't you injure your knees earlier on while you tried chasing after me?"

"I will be fine! Just let me follow you!"

"Ah! Fine! Just tell me if you feel unwell or uncomfortable," he sighed in defeat and pushed the wheelchair out of the house.

They left together and headed towards the school compound.

"I know who is the culprit behind all of this. That person is..." Hotaru paused.

Just then, Koko barged into the room and crossed his arms.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked loudly while grinning from ear to ear.

Kitsuneme smacked Koko's head while Hotaru rubbed her forehead angrily and sighed.

Luna whimpered softly, "Who is the culprit?"

Rei quickly defended himself, "Definitely not me, Imai!"

Hotaru stopped and looked at the couple. She pointed at Rei and smirked.

Hotaru said, "You..."

"I said that it is not me! I am innocent! That woman ordered me to hold that freaking pen knife towards her. Who knew you people would come into the room?" Rei shouted.

Luna gasped, "How dare you accuse me, Rei! I am innocent as well!"

"You, Rei Serio, is not guilty for attempting a murder but you are a victim," Hotaru continued and she shifted her finger towards Luna. "Luna-sensei, you are not a victim but you are the culprit behind all of this. Admit it."

Luna widened her eyes and protested, "What are you saying? You guys saw it with your own eyes, right? Rei was holding a pen knife towards me. How could I be the culprit?"

Hotaru laughed, "Do you think I was born yesterday? All of this setup was specially planned out by you. Admit it, Luna-sensei. You wanted to sabotage the Principal."

Rei gulped and stared at Luna with a shock look on his face. Luna looked away from him.

"Luna, please tell me that what she said was a lie," Rei sounded hurt.

Luna gritted her teeth and replied, "No, of course not. It is all a lie! Why should I sabotage you? You are my everything, remember?"

"Yeah, he was your everything until you have plans to overtake him. You have made use of the advantage of love to control him to serve your will," Hotaru bellowed.

Luna interrupted, "What did you mean by that? What advantage of love?"

"Rei Serio, have you heard of a phrase 'love is blind'?" Hotaru asked.

Rei nodded slowly.

Hotaru smiled and said, "For the past few years, you are so blinded by love that you have failed to see your lover's true intention and those who have suffered because of her. Only a fool will object what I have said. Do you have any objections?"

"Wait! How do you know that we are seeing each other?" Luna shot back.

Kitsuneme took out a few scandalous photographs of them and smirked. Luna gasped while Rei looked down guiltily.

"I want to know what Luna has done to those who have suffered around her," Rei muttered.

Luna stared murderously at Rei and retorted, "As if I have hurt them!"

Hotaru walked towards Rei and passed him her notebook. He flipped through the pages and tears began filling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was..." Rei muttered. "I was blinded by love. I have hurt those people too. What a fool I am."

"Yes, you are," Hotaru said calmly.

Luna quickly said, "What are you saying? I didn't make use of you, Rei! Those brats are telling lies. Lies, I tell you! Lies!"

Luna clutched onto Rei's shirt and looked at his face anxiously. Without looking at her, he flung her hands off from him. He took out a small red box and threw it onto the ground angrily. The box fell opened, revealing a small diamond ring.

"Rei, is that...?" Luna muttered.

Rei said, "Yes, it is a ring for my proposal to you! Guess what? That proposal will never happen. Honestly, what did you see in me?"

Hotaru interrupted, "Piggy bank."

Everyone stared at Hotaru, including Luna. What was she sprouting this time? Piggy bank? What did she mean by that?

"Piggy bank?" Luna repeated curiously.

"Yeah, you regard him as a piggy bank. He is someone whom you can ride on as he listens to your lies like a stupid pig. As you lie, you gain everything from him. The fact is, you don't love him at all," Hotaru replied.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say but I will never regard Rei as a pig," Luna bellowed.

Hotaru said sarcasticly, "Oh yes, you do."

Luna growled. She immediately regained from her previous composure and snatched the notebook from Rei's hand.

Luna challenged, "Do you know that such information can be unreliable? Is there anymore evidences you can prove my guilt? Or else I can prove my innocence to all of you."

Koko laughed, "Then, prove it."

Luna snarled, "I knew that you have no other evidence to prove me wrong. So please, stop all of your nonsense right now."

Kitsuneme laughed mockingly, "Right back at you, Luna-sensei. Of course, we have another interesting evidence for you though. I bet that you don't have anything to prove your innocence either."

Luna looked around her desperately, trying to think up of any idea to defend for herself. She noticed Rei was standing next to Hotaru with his eyes glaring hard at her. She could feel herself fuming inside her.

"Why? I thought my plan was fine. Why must you guys ruin it?" Luna yelled with tears welling up in her eyes. "I have already made it this far and yet, why must you people interfere into my life?"

Hotaru smiled and said, "So, you have finally admit it. Yes, Luna Koizumi?"

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "What is going here? I want an explanation right now!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the door and gasped. Rei stumbled behind and nearly tripped over a telephone wire. Luna gaped and went pale. Hotaru coughed. Kitsuneme stared at the people standing next to the door with wide eyes while Koko was beaming from ear to ear.

If anyone wondered why Nobara hadn't said a word throughout the whole session, including this shocking scene, he or she would probably guess that her existence in this room had longed been gone. However, the truth was, Nobara had fainted ever since she had realised she had been tricked by Luna.

* * *

******First, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 30-34. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- MiRinnichan: _Thank you very much! :D_  
- KittyKitKatChocoCat: ********__********_Thanks for reviewing! :)_**  
- coreas. jennifer8: ******__********_Thanks for reviewing too! :)_**  
- Ichigo666strawberry: ******__********_Thanks for reviewing! :)_**  
- Guest: _********__Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- lisaOpine: _Haha! Thank you! ;D_  
- TooLazy: _Thank you! I didn't know I am improving. :)_  
- Kaede Minami: _Yup, I have finally posted on Friday. Have you read that yet? :D_  
- Pudding17: _********__Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- AngelRoseStar15: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- Sairento Kira: _I understand how you feel about it. A reviewer had actually made a request to me if I could write a YoichixMikan fanfic too. I like your suggestion but I will see about that. I might want to write another fanfic about Yoichi and Mikan but it will depend whether I have any good and unique ideas for that. Though I might not meet up to your expectations if I were to write that YxM fanfic, I do hope you would enjoy it. Frankly, I don't think your review or suggestion is selfish. I love suggestions from my readers and reviewers. So, please don't feel bad about that. I hope to hear more from you again. Thank you very much.  
_- EchizenRyoma_: Oh! Thank you! ;)  
_- XD: _Haha! Thanks! :D  
_

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Note(s):  
- I have posted my 6th GA fanfic 'I Like You, Natsume-oniisan'. ****************You might be wondering why the title is somewhat similar to '****I Like You, Mikan-sensei**' fanfic. Well, that is because this story is like a parallel story to it, except that this new story has no school politics. Please read and review it if you haven't done so. Thank you! :)  


**************Anyway, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Sabotage III

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 36: Sabotage III

A black car stopped right in front of the school gate. Jinno, Serina, Ruka and Aoi stepped out of the car and glanced around the garden.

"So, do you know where are those two people?" Jinno asked Ruka.

Ruka nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. I will lead you there. After which, I will show you an interesting video."

"Sorry, son. I have no interest in that unless it is related to this case," Jinno rejected.

Ruka said, "It is related, Sir! Just wait and see."

Jinno looked at Ruka questionably while Ruka walked ahead of him and the others followed.

Upon arriving at the principal's office, they heard a female voice yelled, "Why? I thought my plan was fine. Why must you guys ruin it? I have already made it this far and yet, why must you people interfere into my life?"

Another soft female voice could be heard as they approached the room closer, "So, you have finally admit it. Yes, Luna Koizumi?"

Jinno frowned and barged into the principal's office.

Before the people in the room could notice him, he boomed, "What is going here? I want an explanation right now!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Jinno and gasped. He saw Rei stumbled behind and nearly tripped over a telephone wire while Luna gaped and went pale. Hotaru looked relieved but let out a cough. Kitsuneme stared at him with wide eyes while Koko was beaming from ear to ear. Ruka, Aoi and Serina just stood next to Jinno quietly.

Luna voiced out, "Sir! I am so glad you are here! These people are trying to accuse me for framing Rei and the others."

Hotaru looked back at Luna and smirked, "We didn't accuse you for framing others, except for Rei Serio though. I can see that you have finally admitted that you have not only harm Rei Serio, but also others such as..."

"Shut up!" Luna interrupted abruptly.

"In short, you are feeling guilty. Yes, Luna-sensei?" Kitsuneme added.

Luna was flabbergasted. Hotaru and Kitsuneme had cornered her by using her own spoken words. Worst of all, Jinno and Serina were witnessing the scene. They were the authorities! Who would have thought that those 'kids' would invite the authorities over to witness the troubles which she had caused? Could she continue to hide any further? Maybe she could deny and make her way out of trouble. That might save her life.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't by her side. Aoi took out her laptop from her small bag and plugged it into an electrical socket. After starting up the programme, she clicked onto an icon. Then, it popped out a video. It was the scene from the last time at the back of the Cosplay Cafe where Luna bullied Mikan. Aoi turned on the volume and made it louder for everyone in the room to hear.

In the video, Luna pressed Mikan against the wall and said bitterly, "You lucky seducer, Rei didn't report you or anything. Had I sworn that if he had reported you, you won't be working here in the first place."

Mikan retorted, "Why are you doing this to me? You were the one who manipulated him, right? Honestly!"

Luna laughed and shouted, "Of course not! That dumb man listens to whatever I say. When I said I want you down, he accomplished it anyway. However, he is kind enough to let you go easily. I really hate that."

"Why did you want to push me down so badly? Aren't we friends?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Luna said. "Well, you were standing a little too tall and I needed a promotion, get it? You were going to steal my place!"

Mikan gasped. So, Luna was doing all the sabotage to push her down to get what she wanted.

Mikan broke free from Luna and said, "That's cheating!"

Luna sniggered and snarled, "No, it isn't. It's politics."

Before Mikan can argue back, Luna's palm flew across her face. Mikan fell onto the floor and winced.

Luna laughed and walked away, leaving Mikan on the concrete floor. Then, Mikan stood up and walked back into the cafe.

Aoi immediately hit the stop button and looked at Jinno and Serina to see their responses. She could see Serina looked very pissed off, unlike earlier on. Jinno was even angrier. He was clenching his fists tightly and a few veins could be visiblely seen popping out on his temples. Dark aura could be even felt looming around him.

The whole room remained its silence. Nobody spoke a word. Their eyes were locked on the authorities, awaiting for some yelling and yelping.

Out of the blue, another four people entered the room. Everyone, including the authorities, turned to look at them.

Jinno bellowed, "Now, what? More people to complain about this case? Or..."

The young man in his thirties walked forward to Jinno and took out his hand, "Sir, I think you could still remember me, don't you?"

"Narumi-sensei!" Jinno called out astoundingly while shaking his extended hand. "Is that Misaki-sensei and Mikan-sensei?"

Misaki nodded and shook hands with him, "Good evening, Sir. I'm Misaki."

"Good evening, Sir. I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan greeted while raising her hand forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, their lawyer," Natsume greeted him with a bow.

Jinno looked at Mikan, then back at the video and asked, "Are you that waitress from whatever cafe in that recorded video?"

Mikan blushed and slowly nodded. As she still could remember, she was cosplaying as 'Rin Kagamine'. By the way, she was wondering how they managed to obtain such an embarassing video.

"Alright, I want all of you to explain the sequence of events one more time to me. I want to hear it from Mikan-sensei first. After her, it will be Narumi-sensei, then it will be Misaki-sensei. Next, Rei will say his story and lastly, Luna-sensei will have her turn. Be honest in whatever you say," Jinno said.

Mikan said hers but Luna wanted to retort against her. Luckily, Serina threatened to use a white masking tape to tape up her big mouth. Of course, Luna was afraid so she kept quiet.

Soon, everyone had said their stories, including Rei and Luna. Some of Rei's and Luna's speech conspired the speech made by Narumi, Misaki and Mikan. Even Natsume listed some points to prove their innocence and what Rei and Luna had done which had inevitably affected them. Rei didn't retaliate as whatever Natsume had mentioned were the truth. However, Luna was filled with apprehension. She shook her head continuously at every words he said. Honestly, who could so dumb to deny everything when the truth was totally out? Seriously, Luna needed to use her logic thinking a little more, didn't she?

Jinno finally spoke, "Rei Serio and Luna Koizumi, follow me to the headquarters now. The authorities will have a word with you two. The rest of you can leave now. I will contact anyone of you if I need any more information. Thanks, and we will take our leave."

Jinno walked out of the room while Serina bowed to everyone. She dragged Rei and Luna out of the room too, leaving Hotaru, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Aoi, Nobara, Narumi and Misaki behind in the room.

The nine of them looked at one another and started laughing while Nobara was still out cold.

"We did it! The authorities are convinced!" Aoi cried out.

"Thank goodness!" Ruka let out a sigh of relief.

Koko and Kitsuneme hugged each other and cheered, "Yes! We can go home now!"

Hotaru smiled, "Should I say that this case is closed? Isn't that great, Mikan, Narumi and Misaki?"

Narumi and Misaki nodded and returned a smile.

Mikan smiled too and said, "It's all thanks to all of you. Without you guys, I don't know what could have happen. Thank you."

Hotaru walked towards Mikan and ruffled her hair. Hotaru looked up and noticed Natsume was standing next to Mikan the entire time. She frowned.

"Hey Hyuuga, did you make up with Mikan?" Hotaru queried with a suspicious look on her face.

Natsume and Mikan blushed. They looked at each other for a short while and looked away again.

Aoi teased, "Onii-chan is blushing for real!"

Ruka joined in, "Well obviously, he did make up with her. Look at them! Can't you see the flowery atmosphere a moment ago? How sweet!"

"Oh, shut up!" Natsume snapped. "Well, it's true that we have made up."

"What? But how?" Aoi asked.

Mikan giggled, "It's a long story."

After chatting, they left the school compound and headed for home. Because Nobara did not seem to wake up, Koko and Kitsuneme had to carry her back to the staffroom before leaving her there. They felt bad for doing so though.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Ruka and Mikan walked home together, just like during the high school days. Of course, Aoi walked home with them too. It was very nostalgic, wasn't it?

* * *

******************The end, folks. :)  
**

******************Haha, I'm just kidding. We still have four more chapters to go! The subsequent chapters contain no school politics and they focus more on the relationship between Mikan and Natsume. Do you think their relationship will be better this time round? Or maybe worse than before?  
**

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 37:**

_Chapter 37: Jobs******************  
**_

_"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you want to carry on with that weird cosplaying job?"_

_"Hey! It's not weird!" Mikan shot back angrily. "I'm thinking to get another job, besides working as a waitress."_

_"No, you are not going to become some cosplaying waitresses out there in that cafe. I will never allow it, considering the fact that those costumes are a little too..."_

_"Too...?"_

_"Shush! They are a little too conspicuous. What if there are some anime freaks or perverts stalk you from behind?"_

_Mikan raised her eyebrows and giggled uncontrollably. She could tell that Natsume was totally against her from working in the Cosplay Cafe. He was practically worried for her._

_"Fine, fine! So, do you want me to become a teacher again?" Mikan asked playfully._

**What do you think Natsume's answer will be?_  
_**

* * *

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	37. Chapter 37: Jobs

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 37: Jobs

Mikan opened her letter box carefully and peeped inside. She saw a small rectangular letter and took it out. After inspecting it, she tore open the letter and took a look in its contents. It was from Jinno and Serina. Surprised, she immediately read the letter and gasped.

Guess what? Mikan was asked to return to the teaching system! Great news!

Well, it had also stated about Rei and Luna too. Apparently, both of them had to leave the teaching system by force. It was definitely a piquant news too.

Mikan got into the house and dialed for Natsume.

"Hello? Natsume Hyuuga is speaking. May I know who is on the line?" a serious voice could be heard over the phone.

"Mikan Sakura is on the line!" Mikan chirped. "Hey Natsume, guess what I have received from the authorities?"

"Spill it."

"They asked me to return to the teaching system! Not only that, it had also stated that both Rei and Luna had to leave the teaching system by force. What do you think?"

"Great?"

"Great... and that's all?"

"Yeah. About your teaching career, are you sure about it? You can always reject them unless you want to be teacher that badly."

Mikan pouted at his statement and said, "Natsume, you sounded as if you don't want me to become a teacher again."

"I'm just saying, stupid."

"What did you just call me?" Mikan growled. "In fact, I don't think I want to continue in the teaching career..."

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you want to carry on with that weird cosplaying job?"

"Hey! It's not weird!" Mikan shot back angrily. "I'm thinking to get another job, besides working as a waitress."

"No, you are not going to become some cosplaying waitresses out there in that cafe. I will never allow it, considering the fact that those costumes are a little too..."

"Too...?"

"Shush! They are a little too conspicuous. What if there are some anime freaks or perverts stalk you from behind?"

Mikan raised her eyebrows and giggled uncontrollably. She could tell that Natsume was totally against her from working in the Cosplay Cafe. He was practically worried for her.

"Fine, fine! So, do you want me to become a teacher again?" Mikan asked playfully.

"Anything, other than working in that cafe."

Mikan sighed, "Oh, I see. Let me think about it again. I will call you back later. Bye!"

With that, Mikan hung up her phone. She left the house and headed to the hospital to have her physiotherapy. She arrived at the rehabilitation centre and checked in. Hotaru was there as well to help Mikan during her therapy.

"You are early, Mikan," Hotaru muttered.

"Well, you too," Mikan said. "Hold on, I have something to show you."

Mikan took out that piece of letter and showed it to Hotaru. Hotaru read it and smiled.

"Good for you, Mikan. Those two should at least get a taste of their medicine, though I pity Rei for falling into her trap unknowingly," Hotaru laughed. "Oh yes! About the teaching career, are you going to agree to it?"

Mikan sighed, "I'm not sure. After all of these had happened, I don't think I want to be involved in school politics anymore. However, I can't find any suitable job for myself either. Natsume doesn't want me to work in the Cosplay Cafe too. That is going to be tough."

Hotaru thought for a while and queried, "Do you have a degree in Engineering?"

Mikan looked at her questionably and nodded. Hotaru gave her a gentle smile.

"My company is working on a kidney dialysis machinery project and we need a research engineer for this project. We are currently looking for one but we can't find anyone who is suitable for this job. Hence, I would like to ask if you are interested in it," Hotaru said.

Mikan gasped and gave a weak smile, "I... I am not that good... I mean, in Biology..."

"It's okay. We will work together in the mechanics portion while the other scientists will work on the other areas. Don't worry about not getting paid. You will have your monthly salary as usual. How about that? Please, do consider this job."

Mikan gulped. Making a dialysis machine was really tough as there would be many testings or experiments to be done. This project might even take up many years of her life if it was unsuccessful throughout the experiments conducted over the years. It was actually a 'heavy' job.

"Please give me some time to think about that. Thanks," Mikan muttered.

"Sure. Tell me if you are interested. Any inquiries, do feel free to ask me any time. Okay?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded. Just then, a nurse called her into the room. Mikan thanked Hotaru and entered the room while Hotaru sat outside, waiting for Mikan to end her therapy in the next one hour.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 38:**

_Chapter 38: Aspire******************  
**_

_He looked uneasy and seemed afraid to tell her something. Mikan continued to look at him patiently until he finally spoke again._

_"It's about furthering my studies in Law."_

_"So, you are pursuing Masters?" Mikan asked. "Good luck!"_

_"No, I mean I want to further my studies in Law on Medicine, not Masters."_

_"I see, but how long will it take to study that? Another 3 years?"_

_"I am not sure either. Either way, I still have to be specialised in an area of Law."_

**Is Natsume going far away for three years to further his studies and leaving Mikan behind again? If so, what do you think Mikan's response is? Will their relationship be affected by this?_  
_**

* * *

**********************************************************************Lastly, I wish _Happy New Year_ to all of you! ^ ^**

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	38. Chapter 38: Aspire

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 38: Aspire

"Mikan Sakura-san, I'm glad to say that there are some improvements! Look! You can walk from one side of the bar to the other! That is a great achievement. Doctor Imai will be so proud of you," the nurse praised Mikan.

Mikan blushed. She was extremely elated to hear those words. All she got to do was to practise walking independently more often. She rolled the wheelchair out of the room and spotted Hotaru reading a book at a corner. Mikan called out her and the latter looked up.

"Hotaru-chan! I have decided!" Mikan said excitedly.

Hotaru tilted her head to a side while raising an eyebrow. She had no clue what Mikan was trying to tell her.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked calmly.

Mikan continued smiling and replied, "I want to take up that job offer! Can't I?"

Hotaru dropped her book onto the hard and smooth floor. She looked rather surprised than shocked.

She asked again, "Are you sure? No backing out after you have agreed to it."

Mikan nodded and replied, "Yes, Hotaru-chan. I have been thinking about it since just now during the therapy session. Since young, I have always wanted to do something which can help others. That was why I chose to become a teacher as I want to help those children and educate them right. On the second thought, I think that my dream to help others could also be fulfilled through helping those patients who have kidney problems. This is what I was thinking earlier on."

Hotaru smiled and said, "Thank you, Mikan. I thought you might reject it. You really aspire to help those who are in need. How admirable!"

Mikan returned a smile too. Hotaru picked up her book and stood up. Both of them left the hospital together.

Hotaru opened her car boot and turned to asked Mikan, "Want me to give you a lift home?"

Mikan shook her head and replied, "No, thanks. Natsume wants to pick me up so we can have dinner together later. He had just messaged me about this a few minutes ago. How sweet he is!"

"Oh yeah. He is very sweet. Sweet enough for you to be head over heels for him, Mikan. Good luck for your date," Hotaru said as she got into her car.

Mikan waved to Hotaru and her car sped off. She waited patiently until a figure stood right in front of her. Shocked, she immediately looked up and realised it was Natsume. She smiled and looked around as if she was looking for something.

"Hey Natsume, where is your car?" Mikan asked casually.

There was no response. Mikan looked back him and she saw a frown on his face.

"Do you think I will have a car when I haven't gotten my driving license yet? Not to mention about me knowing how to drive," Natsume replied. "By the way, sorry to disappoint you, I will take you to the nearest restaurant by foot and fortunately for you, you will have a free ride on your wheelchair with me pushing it."

Mikan laughed, "Oh, come on! You are the one who suggested to have dinner with me today so no complaints."

Natsume flinched and said, "Pardon? I can always return home..."

"Just kidding! Let's go there, is that okay?" Mikan interrupted and laughed sheepishly.

Natsume sighed and pushed the wheelchair. Very soon, they reached their destination. It was the same Japanese buffet shop which they had went to the last time. That brought a few great memories.

After checking in, they went to their table which was specially reserved for them.

Natsume got up and ordered Mikan, "Wait here. I will be back."

Mikan nodded with hesitation as she saw him standing up and left the table. She wanted to grab the food first as she was hungry. Well, she waited for him obediently. After a few minutes, Natsume came back with two plates. He placed one of them in front of her and the other in front of him.

"Ah! Salmons!" Mikan exclaimed while gazing happily at her plate. "I can't believe you still remember my favourite food."

Natsume blushed and retorted, "Well, of course, I do remember you nearly ate all the salmons in the buffet tray at that time."

Mikan gasped and shot back, "I... I did not!"

Mikan angrily shoved a few slices of salmons into her mouths while glaring at Natsume. He ignored her glare and continued to eat his different flavoured sushis.

There was an awkward silence between them, except for the soothing music being played over the speakers.

Finally, Natsume broke the silence, "Mikan, I have something to tell you."

Mikan looked up and asked with her mouth full of salmons, "Me too! Hear mine first! I have already decided on my job. I will be working with Hotaru on her company's project as a research engineer. Great, isn't it?"

"Great to hear that. Good luck!" he replied.

"So, what's yours?" she queried.

"It's about..." Natsume paused.

He looked uneasy and seemed afraid to tell her something. Mikan continued to look at him patiently until he finally spoke again.

"It's about furthering my studies in Law."

"So, you are pursuing Masters?" Mikan asked. "Good luck!"

"No, I mean I want to further my studies in the Law on Medicine, not Masters."

"I see, but how long will it take to study that? Another 3 years?"

"I am not sure either. Either way, I still have to be specialised in an area of Law."

Mikan removed her worried look off her face and replaced it with a gentle smile.

She clenched her fist and raised it up high, "I will root for you, Natsume! Do your best! Oh yes, when are you taking off?"

"What?"

"Don't you have to go to England again?"

Natsume stared at her for a short while and said softly, "Since when did I mention that I am going to England? You're weird."

Mikan stopped munching and mouthed, "You're not?"

"Yeah, of course not! You're definitely funny."

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief and laughed awkwardly, "Thank goodness! I thought you are leaving me again. Thank..."

"As if I will leave..."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation, "Good evening, valued customers. We are starting the Couple Game in a minute time. Are you two interested to take part? It will only take up 15 minutes of your time. Oh yes, it's for couples!"

Mikan blushed heavily at the waiter while Natsume acted nonchalently and continued to eat the sushis.

Mikan stammered, "We... We are... not..."

"Sure, why not?" Natsume replied with a smile.

Mikan choked on her salmons and coughed violently. She immediately drank a glass of plain water which was placed next to her.

She frowned and asked, "Excuse me?"

Without replying, Natsume stood up and pushed her wheelchair towards her side. Mikan shuddered. She couldn't believe that Natsume really meant what he said. Natsume lifted her up and gently put her on her wheelchair. The waiter beamed and quickly assisted them to the stage with other couple contestants.

The game would start at any moment soon.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 39:**

_Chapter 39: Love You******************  
**_

_During the Couple Game...  
_

_"Natsume has a bad mouth! He likes to criticise others!"_

_"What? What about you, Mikan? You are very childish and dumb."_

_"What did you just say?"_

_Everyone's attention focused on the bickering couple. They couldn't stop calling each other weird names. What a weird couple._

* * *

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Love You

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 39: Love You

"First game, everyone should answer this simple question. Only those who can't answer will be disqualified. Are you ready?" the host of the Couple Game announced.

Everyone nodded excitedly.

The host continued, "Do you know your partner's bad qualities? What are they?"

Some couples looked at each other confused and lost.

A female contestant asked, "How am I supposed to know my boyfriend's bad points? If I do, doesn't it make me dislike him? You should have asked about the good points instead."

The host laughed heartily but he didn't reply to her question.

"Natsume has a bad mouth! He likes to criticise others!"

"What? What about you, Mikan? You are very childish and dumb."

"What did you just say?"

Everyone's attention focused on the bickering couple. They couldn't stop calling each other weird names. What a weird couple.

The impressed host cried, "Couple contestants number 4 pass the first round! Please step aside and wait for the next game."

The 'couple contestants number 4' turned and looked at the host.

"We... we made it?" Mikan stammered while cracking an awkward smile.

The host nodded.

Natsume muttered, "I think I am quiting this game. It's stupid and easy."

Mikan gave a foolish laughter and followed Natsume to the side of the stage.

"Stop complaining. It's rude. Aren't you the one who wanted to participate in this game?" Mikan hissed softly.

"Can't you believe that we actually passed the first game?" Natsume whispered.

Mikan raised her eyebrows and asked, "So? Isn't that great? I have just criticised you in front of everyone honestly."

"Well, you are not the only one. You see, I agree with that lady there. One who focus on his or her partner's bad points will only make him or her dislike the partner. Besides, everyone will know their partners' bad points. That is too easy and stupid."

"Natsume, I think you are wrong," Mikan said as she turned and looked at his face. "Knowing your partner's bad points are also part of love. What brings a couple closer is not only knowing the good points which each of them possess, but also understanding each other's bad points. After understanding each other's bad points, this is when the challenge comes in. Can they get along? Will their personalities clash? After all, knowing each other's bad points will help them understand each other better, just like knowing each other's secrets."

"Oh, I see..." Natsume sighed. "I bet you have this experience with Yoichi before, so no wonder you know this much."

Mikan blushed slightly and shot back, "Shush!"

The host announced again, "So now, we have couple contestants number 1, 3 and 4 to proceed to the next round. Congrats!"

Everyone clapped their hands as the host introduced the contestants another game.

"Next, the females have to cover their eyes with a black cloth and stand on the tables given. The females are supposed to fall from the tables, allowing the males to catch them. Get it?" the host said.

Mikan panicked and gulped. She believed she had vertigo as she had always avoided taking rides in ferris wheel since young. Talking about falling off a chair while standing on it was really worse than locking herself in a capsule of a moving ferris wheel.

Seeming to sense her fear, Natsume placed his hand on her back and whispered, "After you bind that cloth, you will not see anything but I want you to imagine that I am the only one right in front of you and you are falling straight down on me. Don't worry. Trust me, Mikan."

Without warning, Natsume wrapped the black cloth around Mikan's eyes. Mikan was shocked. She felt herself being lifted up onto a table and sat on the edge of it. Of course, she was excused to stand on the table since she was handicapped. Her feet could not even touch the ground and she had no idea how tall that table was. She heard a sharp and piercing scream which scared the wits out of her. She knew that the scream was coming from one of the female contestants. She shivered.

All she heard was Natsume's voice whispering to her, "Trust me and get off from that table by the count of 3. Ready?"

Mikan nodded hesistantly.

"1..."

Mikan gripped the edge of the table harder and took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"2..."

She gritted her teeth. She could feel a drop of sweat rolled down from her forehead.

"3... Go!"

Mikan took in a deeper breath and launched herself forward. She could feel that she was in the air and gravity was pulling her downwards.

Mikan screamed, "Natsume! I..."

Suddenly, she could feel two arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms wrapped around her supporter tightly.

Natsume chuckled and hugged her. He slowly lowered her down back to her wheelchair and removed the black cloth.

Natsume caressed her hazel brown hair and muttered, "Yes? What were you trying to tell me a moment ago?"

Mikan opened her eyes and made a scowl. Her face was flustered.

"Nothing," she replied. "Actually, I wanted to say..."

"Say what?"

"I... I trust you because I... I love you..." she stammered while covering her face shyly.

Natsume chuckled and hugged her.

"I love you too," Natsume spoke softly.

Again, the host continued, "Alright! I am deeply impressed by couple contestants number 4's performance. How sweet, romantic and touching! Therefore, they will proceed to the last game! Well done!"

Everyone clapped their hands once more. The only couple contestants left were Natsume and Mikan. They were utterly surprised to have made it so far that easily, defeating the other contestants.

"Last game, or should I say the last section of the game, both of you have to tell us how the two of you met each other, two embarrassing moments and which one of you confessed or proposed first. If you are too shy to tell us, you can pick two of them and answer them," the host said joyously.

The host handed the microphone to Natsume. Natsume looked at the microphone and then, to Mikan. Her face was scarlet red.

"Is it okay for you? You don't have to say anything. I will say it for you," Natsume whispered softly.

She nodded and Natsume brought the microphone closer to his mouth, "We met during my third year in high school. I was her student. I don't think there is any embarrassing situation happened before. Even if there is, I cannot remember though. I think I was the one who confessed first but thanks to her dense head, she rejected me unknowingly. However, until recently, she confessed to me and I accepted it. If any of you feel offended by or against this relationship, then I would apologise to you but I will never end it. It's difficult for me to make it till this day when I can be with Mikan, standing next to her. I really love her."

"Way to go!" a customer cheered.

Another one shouted happily, "Oh my! You two have touched my heart! Oh, my tears!"

Everyone gave a loud applause while cheering loudly. Their reactions were unexpected. They were actually cheering for Natsume and Mikan. Nobody looked down on them.

Mikan's tears formed on her lower eyelids. She felt happy. She grinned at Natsume who was currently blushing terribly. She reached out to his hand and held onto it. Natsume jerked for awhile and looked at Mikan.

Mikan mouthed, "Thank you for always waiting for me. I love you too."

The host was somehow sobbing, upon seeing the flowery atmosphere around Natsume and Mikan. He was touched too!

He said, "I love this couple a lot! I have decided! They will be today's most devoted couple ever, despite how many obstacles they had met in the past. However, they have made this relationship possible. Well done and congrats! As for their prize, they will get two tickets to the newly opened amusement park. For participants, you will receive a handmade keychain each. This programme ends now and I hope to see you soon. Goodbye!"

After giving away the prizes, the host left the stage. Everyone returned back to their seats and continued their meals. Natsume and Mikan went back to their table too. They were observing the tickets.

Mikan gulped and said, "I think I will pass that."

"Why not?" Natsume asked. "Is it because of your knees? You know, we can always go there after you have recovered."

"No, I mean that I just dislike going there since young," Mikan let out a sheepish laughter.

"So, you don't mind me throwing these away?"

"I don't mind, but throwing them away is a little too much..."

Natsume stood up while holding onto the tickets in his hand. Mikan was shocked. Was he really throwing them away? It was a little rude to do so.

Things turned out differently as Natsume talked to another couple next to theirs. Mikan could not make out what they were talking about though. After a short while, Natsume came back.

"Where are the tickets?" Mikan queried.

Natsume replied, "I gave them to that couple next to our table. Since it is wasteful to throw them, we must as well give them the tickets, right?"

Mikan smiled.

After finishing their meal, Natsume and Mikan left the shop. It was already quite late at night. They walked home together using the usual route. Natsume arrived at Mikan's house and decided to see her off.

"Good night. I will contact you when I reached home. Take a good rest," Natsume said.

Mikan laughed and reassured, "Oh, how sweet! Sure, I will wait for your call! See you!"

With that, Mikan slowly turned to the opposite direction from Natsume. She opened the gate and was ready to get into her house.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms embraced her from behind. Mikan knew it was Natsume who did that but she remained undaunted and calm. She smiled again.

Feeling herself lifted up from her wheelchair, she found herself being carried by Natsume. He spun around together with her like a merry-go-round. At first, it was scary for Mikan as her feet were not touching the ground. However, it became very thrilling and fun.

Mikan was squealing while Natsume was laughed happily. He stopped and embraced her again.

Mikan giggled, "What was that for? A payback for not going to the amusement park?"

"Of course," Natsume replied while giving her a sad look on his face. "Wasn't that fun? Want me to do that again?"

Mikan laughed, "Just stop it, Natsume. Gosh! I feel like I am in a shoujo anime or manga!"

Natsume laughed together with her while putting her back into her wheelchair and took her inside the house. After which, he left.

That day was the best day for the two of them. It was just like a 'shoujo' dream which would melt every couples' hearts and souls.

* * *

******************Here is a small peek for Chapter 40:**

_Chapter 40: Epilogue******************  
**_

_2 years later..._

_"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura as your wife?" the priest said._

_Then, there was dead silence.  
_

* * *

**********************************Before you exit this page, please _review_ this chapter and tell me how it is too! Thank you! :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**I Like You, Mikan-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 40: Epilogue

_2 years later..._

"Have you seen Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko cried while grabbing onto Hotaru's puffy sleeves.

Hotaru was sitting next to a rounded table, drinking a glass of plain water casually.

Hotaru looked at them and asked, "Who are you guys? I think I have seen the both of you before."

"What? Don't you remember who we are? I'm Anna and she is Nonoko," Anna shrieked.

Hotaru let out a small laughter, "I'm kidding. Mikan is in the dressing room. Do you need to see her urgently?"

Nonoko shook her head and said, "Not really. We just want to say our blessings to her."

Anna took out a pink rose hairpin and said, "We also want to give this to her. She will definitely look great if she put this on with that white gown."

Hotaru took that hairpin and said, "I will give this to her on your behalf, ladies. The dressing room is restricted to some people only. Luckily, I was her..."

"Yeah, yeah. We know that. So, thanks for helping us!" Anna chirped cheerily.

Hotaru got up from her seat and headed to the dressing room. She knocked on the door and waited for Mikan's reply.

"Come in!" Mikan's voice could be heard from the room.

Hotaru opened the door and took a peek inside the room. She saw Misaki combing Mikan's hair. Upon seeing Hotaru, Mikan sprang up from her stool and ran towards Hotaru. She hugged Hotaru tightly and giggled. Hotaru smiled and gently pushed Mikan away from her.

Misaki frowned and warned, "Mikan! Get back right here! Your hair is not done yet. You can chat with Imai-san later."

"Wait, I am here to pass a hairpin to Mikan. Anna and Nonoko told me to do so. I hope you like it," Hotaru explained while placing the hairpin on Mikan's hand.

Mikan thanked her and returned to her stool. Misaki continued to comb Mikan's hair and pinned the hairpin at the side of her head.

Mikan stood up and twirled around. Her long brown hair swirled across the mid-air like an elegant feather. Her long gown had frills at the tip of her sleeves. Everything was beautiful and resplendent.

Misaki cried in awe, "Mikan! You are so pretty! No one will believe that you are 29 years old this year. You look like an 18-year-old teenager."

"Stop exaggerating, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan pouted.

"Well, there's a saying that all women will look very beautiful when they become brides," Hotaru said.

"Hotaru is also very pretty today!" Mikan chirped.

Hotaru blushed a little and muttered, "Really? Thank you. Do you really think I will make a good bridesmaid? I..."

"Of course, you do!" Mikan exclaimed while holding onto Hotaru's hands.

Hotaru smiled and replied, "Thank you, Mikan. I hope your wedding will be a success!"

Mikan nodded. She was extremely excited for this day to come. It was her wedding! She was going to marry Natsume. Her heart was beating very fast. After dating for 3 years, Natsume finally proposed to her. In fact, he only proposed to her after he had finished studying the Law of Medicine and gotten a very stable job as a lawyer in court.

Of course, everything went well in the wedding ceremony. Finally, the last part of the ceremony came.

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura as your wife?" the priest said.

Natsume nodded and replied, "Yes, I do."

"Mikan Sakura, do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband?" the priest continued.

"Yes, I do," Mikan replied.

The priest smiled and announced, "I hereby announce the both of you husband and wife. Please exchange your wedding rings."

Natsume took Mikan's hand and slowly slid the marriage ring into her ring finger. Mikan did the same with his too. After that, they exchanged kisses to end the ceremony.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for the newly wedded couple. Mikan interlocked her arm with Natsume's and both of them smiled sweetly at the cameras.

Mikan faced her back to the congregation and lifted her bouquet of roses high up in the air. All the ladies immediately gathered at the foot of the stage, hoping to catch that bouquet of roses after Mikan threw it.

Mikan flung the bouquet of roses with all her might into the air and it flew. Everyone screamed and gasped as it flew sideway instead. What a bad throw!

"H... Hey! Why me?" a voice called out.

Mikan and Natsume turned around and looked at the side of the hall. They saw a well-dressed blonde holding onto the bouquet while looking very confusing. The couple burst into laughter.

"Oh my! It's Ruka!" Natsume exclaimed. "Congrats!"

Ruka's face became flushed. This bouquet was supposed to be in a lady's hand, not his.

"Sakura, please throw it again!" Ruka pleaded.

Mikan sticked out her tongue playfully and shook her head. Ruka sighed in defeat. Some people cooed at Ruka's luck while others gave their blessings to Natsume and Mikan.

It was a happy ending for Mikan and Natsume. They had finally defy the odds and got together again.

Whilst the joyous moment carried on throughout the night, there were two people staring from afar at the lucky guy, Ruka Nogi. One of whom was a lady with a pair of violet eyes while the other one was a lady with a pair of crimson eyes.

Well, this was the beginning of another romantic story among these three adults- Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai and Aoi Hyuuga.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading all the way to Chapter 40! Well, it's the last chapter and I really enjoyed writing this story. I want to thank all those who have supported me throughout the process of writing this story. Thank you! :')  
**

**Reviewers from Chapter 35-39:**  
**- ****jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- EchizenRyoma  
- Guest  
- lisaOpine  
- AnimeMango  
- Maristela  
-** **crimson hazel hearts**  
**- gumdrop buttons x**

**Lastly, please do _review_ this very _last_ chapter! Your replies will be sent via _PM_. At the mean time, please do check out my other stories too, especially '_I Like You, Natsume-oniisan_' (slightly similar to 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei')! :D**


End file.
